


How to Love

by mrcheesecat



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sorority/Fraternity, Bashing the other, College Parties, F/M, Genderbending, Girl!Jimin, girl!Baek, girl!Jackson, girl!Jin, girl!Junmyeon, girl!Minseok, girl!kyungsoo, girl!tao, girl!yixing, minor Vhope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 42,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrcheesecat/pseuds/mrcheesecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kappa Gamma and Kappa Pi Beta have never particularly gotten along, but when this year's new pledges come along, some things may just change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Character Info

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated 15+ in my standards because of all of the implications I find myself writing. All you youngsters stay in school and study, don't stay up all night reading fanfiction *watches with hawk eyes*

Kim Junmyeon: 

-21 years old

-Third Year

-President of Kappa Gamma 

-Major: Business Administration and Management 

-Sport: None

-Best Friends: Kim Seokjin and Kim Minseok

  
  


Byun Baekhyun:

-20 years old

-Second Year

-Event Planning VP

-Major: Music Management 

-Sport: None 

-Best Friend: Do Kyungsoo 

  
  


Do Kyungsoo:

-19 years old

-Second Year

-Major: Food Sciences

-Sport: None

-Best Friend: Byun Baekhyun 

  
  


Wang Jia-Li:

-19 years old

-Second Year

-Major: Foreign Language Teacher Education 

-Sport: Fencing

-Best Friend: Park Jimin and Huang Zitao 

  
  


Kim Seokjin:

-20 years old

-Third Year

-Treasurer and VP of Kappa Gamma 

-Major: Interior Architecture 

-Sport: Volleyball

-Best Friend: Kim Junmyeon and Zhang Yixing 

  
  


Kim Minseok:

-22 years old

-Fourth Year

-Membership Development VP of Kappa Gamma

-Major: Medicine 

-Sport: Volleyball 

-Best Friend: Kim Junmyeon 

  
  


Park Jimin: 

-20 years old

-Second Year

-Communications VP

-Major: Dance

-Sport: Dance

-Best Friend: Wang Jia-Li and Byun Taehyung

  
  


Zhang Yixing:

-21 years old 

-Third Year 

-Recruitment VP

-Major: Athletic Training

-Sport: Track and Field

-Best Friend: Kim Seokjin and Show Lou 

  
  


Huang Zitao:

-18 years old

-First Year 

-Major: Fashion Merchandising 

-Sport: Kung-fu 

-Best Friend: Wang Jia-Li 

  
  


Kris Wu:

-22 years old 

-Fourth Year 

-President of Kappa Pi Beta and Membership Development VP 

-Major: Real Estate Development  

-Sport: Basketball 

-Best Friend: Xiao Luhan and Mark Tuan

  
  


Park Chanyeol:

-20 years old 

-Second Year 

-Communications VP 

-Major: Law

-Sport: Football

-Best Friend: Kim Jongdae and Kim Namjoon 

  
  


Kim Jongdae: 

-20 years old

-Second Year 

-Major: Criminal Justice and Law Enforcement 

-Sport: Hockey and Baseball

-Best Friend: Park Chanyeol and Kim Namjoon 

  
  


Kim Namjoon:

-20 years old

-Second Year 

-Treasurer of Kappa Pi Beta 

-Major: Music Production 

-Sport: None

-Best Friend: Park Chanyeol and Kim Jongdae 

  
  


Xiao Luhan:

-22 years old

-Fourth Year 

-Recruitment VP and Event Planning VP 

-Major: Cinematography and Film/Video Production 

-Sport: Soccer

-Best Friend: Kris Wu and Oh Sehun

  
  


Oh Sehun:

-18 years old

-First Year

-Major: Biochemistry and Molecular Biology 

-Sport: None

-Best Friend: Kim Jongin and Jeon Jeongguk and Xiao Luhan 

  
  


Kim Jongin:

-18 years old

-First Year

-Major: Veterinary Anatomy

-Sport: Dance

-Best Friend: Oh Sehun and Jeon Jeongguk

  
  


Jeon Jeongguk:

-18 years old

-First Year

-Major: Dance

-Sport: Dance

-Best Friend: Kim Jongin and Oh Sehun 

  
  


Mark Tuan: 

-21 years old 

-Third Year 

-VP of Kappa Pi Beta 

-Major: Genetics 

-Sport: None

-Best Friend: Kris Wu and Im Jaebum

  
  


  
  



	2. Kappa Gamma's New Pledge

Kim Junmyeon was about to cry. It was her first year as President of Kappa Gamma and Rush Week was too stressful for her.

"How did Chae-ra do this for last year?" Junmyeon moaned into Kim Minseok's shoulder. 

Her best friend patted Junmyeon's caramel brown hair softly. "Remember Chae-ra got just as stressed. It's okay, Jun, you only have to do it twice. And besides, Rush Week is almost over."

Junmyeon looks up. Her pretty brown eyes hold tears that are about to spill over. "Why didn't they have you be President this year?" She asks in a strangled voice. 

Minseok laughs. "The obvious answer was you, not me. Besides, I'm still your Membership Development VP." 

Junmyeon moans again and is pulled away when a small hand grabs the neck of her pink blouse and nearly strangles her.

"Yah, Junmyeon, stop crying," Do Kyungsoo huffs. 

"Sorry," Junmyeon sniffs. "Are we ready for our last day?" 

"Yes." Minseok smiles encouragingly at her.

Junmyeon takes a deep breath and nods. "Girls!" She shouts, and they hear giggling and the pitter-patter of feet coming down the stairs.

"Jun, are you finally done crying?" A short girl with black liner circling her eyes asks smugly.

Her neighbor smacks her. "Baekhyun," she chides softly.

"Be quiet, you slut," Kyungsoo sneers to Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun screeches and tries to leap at Kyungsoo, barely held back by a struggling Zhang Yixing.

Junmyeon feels her lower lip wobble and tears start to well in her eyes. She can't do this. 

Minseok sees this and claps twice, exasperated. The room silences and all turn to look at the two. 

It takes three seconds for everyone to gather around an about-to-sob Junmyeon and apologies to spill out. 

As Kim Seokjin is handing her tissues and Yixing is cooing " _ Chu, chu~ _ " in her ear, Junmyeon smiles at her sorority, wipes her face, and manages out, "Open the doors."

Baekhyun does and a line of pledge girls is waiting. They all smile and bow and wave and Kappa Gamma invites them in for the final day of Rush Week. 

 

-

 

Huang Zitao is currently being interviewed by an energetic, loud second year by the name of Wang Jia-Li and she's enjoying it. 

Here she is, ripped jeans and t-shirts and Converse ditched for dark skinny jeans, a pretty white tank, and white wedges (all courtesy of her happy mother).

"So, how do like Kappa Gamma so far?" Jia-Li asks, smile wide on her face. They're sitting in a small room with lavish seating and cute interior decorations (when Zitao had commented on it, Jia-Li said it was thanks to Kappa Gamma's President).

"I like it," Zitao admitted, wiping her palms on her jeans nervously. "I like the atmosphere here and I really like the campus as well and where the house is situated." 

"Why do you want to join Kappa Gamma?" 

"It sounded a lot better than a lot of the other sororities to be honest," Zitao replied. "Gamma Gamma Sigma sounded like a bunch of rich brats who spend money all day."

Jia-Li laughs and says she's agrees. 

After a couple more questions, the two stand and Jia-Li smiles at Zitao. "I really hope you decide on us."

"I really hope you decide on me," Zitao responds and smiles back, feeling a little more comfortable. 

Jia-Li laughs again and hands her off to a pretty girl with long dark purple-dyed hair and kohl-rimmed eyes that Zitao feels a little jealous of. 

"Hi, I'm Byun Baekhyun," she chirps and extends her perfectly manicured hand.

"Huang Zitao. I-"

Baekhyun looks at her curiously.

"I really like your makeup,  _ jie jie _ ," Zitao blurts out and then feels like blowing up in embarrassment. 

Her interviewer laughs and thanks her and gradually Zitao starts to become more comfortable as harmless questions are asked, until "What cup size do you like in other girls?", which Zitao realizes isn't even part of the subject and probably isn't even a correct question (right...?).

Another short girl with long black hair and large doe eyes and a nasty sneer on her face smacks Baekhyun's head as she passes by. "Don't ask that!"

"Um, I'm not into girls..." Zitao trails off hesitantly. 

Baekhyun cackles. "Oh I'm not either, but that doesn't mean you can't be interested in boob sizes."

"Get back on subject, Byun, or Minseok will have your ass," the other girls growls. 

"Yah, I'm your unnie, you brat!" Baekhyun screams after the other. She turns back to Zitao and smiles. "Sorry, where were we?"

  
  


-

 

All of Kappa Gamma is seated on the floor of the main parlor (except Junmyeon, seated in a cushy chair in apology for the fights this morning), looking at the girls to choose from. 

Park Jimin holds up a sheet. "Hong Ja Yoon."

"She didn't actually seem too interested about Kappa Gamma," Jia-Li says. 

Seokjin nods. "I saw her Gamma Gamma Sigma bag."

"Like they'll take her," Baekhyun states, rolling her eyes. "What a hoe."

Minseok slaps her for being mean.

Jimin nods and puts the sheet in the "NO" pile. 

Yixing holds up Huang Zitao's sheet. "I liked her," she says. "She was cool."

"Xing thinks everyone is cool," Jimin says.

"Xing thinks Kris Wu of Kappa Pi Beta is  _ really cool _ ," Baekhyun laughs, and then slaps her hand over her mouth. 

Yixing squeaks. The girls go silent and Junmyeon looks at her. “What?”

“Nothing! I was joking, Jun!” Baekhyun says hurriedly. “You know Yixing loves everyone.”

Junmyeon looks suspicious, but leaves it alone. Baekhyun shoots Yixing an apologetic look.

"Who wants tea?" Minseok breaks in. 

"Me!" Comes the chorus and Seokjin stands to help. 

"Back to business." Junmyeon claps her hands. "Huang Zitao."

"Yes. I think that she'll be good. She seems kind of awkward and very shy but I think she'll like it here," Jia-Li informs.

"She liked my makeup, so I like her," Baekhyun adds.

"Okay, go ahead," Junmyeon gives the order and Huang Zitao's sheet is added to the "YES" pile. The first.

"Moving on," Baekhyun holds another sheet. "Cha Minjeong."

  
-

 

Huang Zitao wakes to a text at 4 AM two days later.  _ Welcome to Kappa Gamma, Huang Zitao. _ A smile breaks across her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was very short and I'm very sorry but it's definitely been a while since I've written anything that isn't a school paper or essay, please forgive me. Hopefully it will get better late on


	3. The Accidents That Led Up To

The next week, Zitao goes back to the Kappa Gamma House.

The girls are waiting and as soon as she steps into the house, they all chorus, “Welcome, Huang Zitao!”

Zitao looks around. “Am I the only one coming today?” she asks hesitantly. 

“Yes.” A small girl with light brown hair and pretty skin steps forward and extends her hand. “Kim Junmyeon, Kappa Gamma President.”

Zitao shakes her hand and feels self-conscious, towering over the sorority’s leader. In fact, she towers over pretty much all of them. “I-I’m the only one accepted?” 

Jummyeon smiles up at her. “Yes.”

“Oh,” Zitao squeaks, and is even more shocked when Junmyeon asks, “Would you like to see your room?”

“My room? I thought only third and fourth years live in the house.”

“Not in the biggest sorority on campus,” a girl with squishy-looking cheeks boasts. 

“Second biggest,” the tall one next to her, wearing a ‘Pink Princess: KG’ shirt, corrects. 

The previous rolls her eyes. “Whatever. Nobody likes the GGS anyways.”

“Except Sigma Upsilon Pi,” a voice chirps up. 

“That’s because they’re all fucking,” Kyungsoo says blatantly. 

Junmyeon gasps and reaches up to try to cover Zitao’s ears. “Kyungsoo!”

Kyungsoo shrugs.

Zitao smiles (she thinks she'll really like it here) and says, "Yes, I'd like to see my room please."

Junmyeon beams up at her and she leads the way up the stairs, down a little hallway, into a room at the end. She opens the door and Zitao gasps. The walls are a sky blue and gold, there's a white desk and dresser and wardrobe, and a bed with a gold overhanging canopy and pink bed sheets. "It's so cute!" Zitao breathes. Junmyeon beams even more.

"I'm glad you like it. We'll help you move your stuff over later, if you'd like."

"Please." Zitao crushes Junmyeon into a hug and Baekhyun yells "Group hug!" And everyone joins.

 

-

 

The next day, Baekhyun and Yixing are driving over to help Zitao gather her things from her dorm to move into the sorority house, when the car in front of them stops suddenly and Baekhyun has to slam on the breaks. 

Yixing gasps in shock and Baekhyun looks over worriedly. "Xingxing, are you okay?"

Yixing nods wordlessly and Baekhyun gets out of the car, slamming the door behind her. 

She walks up to the car that stopped and knocks on the window. It's a handsome, childish face that answers her, a blinding wide  smile and elfish ears poking out under dyed gray hair. "Can I help you, Miss Byun?" Wow his voice is deep. 

"Yes." Baekhyun sticks her nose up haughtily. "Why did you suddenly stop in the middle of the road, may I ask? And how do you know my name?"

The boy smirks. "I realized it was you behind me. Anyways I have a lecture to go to, so I'm off. Baekhyun, see you around." He winks and starts his car up and drives away. 

Baekhyun looks after him in shock. And then she sees the Kappa Pi Beta sticker in his rear window. And freaks,  _ because Kim Junmyeon has spies everywhere.  _

 

-

 

"Is this all you have, Zitao?" Baekhyun asks when they've packed Zitao's belongings in cardboard boxes.

Zitao nods, blond bun bouncing on her head and Yixing giggles.

"Thanks for helping me," Zitao says as they're carrying the boxes out, one at a time each. "I'm really glad- oof!" She's cut off when someone runs into her, knocking the box from her grip.

"Ah, sorry. I didn't mean to," a voice with a slight lisp speaks up. It belongs to a tall boy with dark brown hair and a blank face. He reaches to help Zitao up.

"I should wushu your ass for that," Zitao hisses in Chinese and Yixing laughs. 

"Sorry." The boy raises a hand and runs off.

They gape after him and aren't shocked to hear a crash a few seconds later and another apology. 

  
  


-

 

Jimin is just out of the shower when her phone rings. Wrapping her fluffy blue towel around herself, she walks over to her bed and picks up. “Hello?”

“Hey, Jiminnie,” a familiar voice half-yells. “It’s me!”

A smile splits on Jimin’s face. “Taehyunggie! It’s been a while!”

“It has,” the deep voice on the other end chuckles. “I wanted to ask if you were going to your school's’ football game tonight.”

“Ah, I am,” Jimin replies, glancing at her bedside clock. “Are you coming?”

“Yeah,” Taehyung says, and Jimin smiles even more. “There’s also someone I want you to meet.”

“Oh? Are you finally going to introduce me to your boyfriend?” she teases, and hears the confirmative grunt on the other end. “I’m really happy for you, Tae. I’m sure I’ll love him.”

“I hope so,” Taehyung laughs. “Anyways, I’ve got to go, but I’ll see you later tonight after the game or something. Is my sister going?”

"Yeah, of course; you know she loves these social events. It’s been awhile since you guys have seen each other too, huh?” Jimin remembers that Taehyung and his sister have been very close, especially since their parents died in a car crash years ago, but they don’t see each other often with Taehyung going to college cities away. 

“It has been. But we text occasionally.” 

Jimin smiles softly. “That’s good, Taehyunggie. I’m really glad to hear from you. Bye bye.”

“Bye, Jiminnie-pabo!”

"Yah, you brat-” It’s too late. Taehyung has hung up, but Jimin can hear him cackling from miles away.

 

-

 

Later that evening, all of Kappa Gamma is gathered in their stadium box (courtesy of Junmyeon's parents) and is watching their school's football team warm up. 

Yixing is standing by the bar, nibbling on a chip when she gets a text.  _ I can see you.  _ Yixing smiles. It's from Kris. She looks up or the large opening facing the field but doesn't see his face. 

_ I don't see you. _

_ That's okay. You will later ;)  _ he replies. 

_ Sounds great :)  _ Yixing texts back after making sure Junmyeon isn’t breathing down her neck, looking at her texts. 

The starting whistle blows and Yixing grabs a Coke and a box of Skittles before going to sit down beside cheering Jimin and Jia-Li.

  
  


-

 

"Jimin! Baekhyun!" Both girls turn and see a boy with blond hair and a big smile running towards them, a taller boy trailing after him. 

"Taehyunggie!" They cry and rush to embrace him. 

"How are you?" He asks and kisses Baekhyun's cheek. "I miss both of you so much."

"We talked this afternoon," Jimin says and hits him lightly. 

Taehyung laughs and turns to his sister. "Baekkie-noona, how are you?" 

"Good, good." She has a huge smile on her pretty face as she ruffles her younger brother's hair. "I didn't know you were coming!"

"I wanted to surprise you," he says and drags the other boy forward. "I also want you to meet my boyfriend. This is Jung Hoseok."

Hoseok smiles at them both a little shyly. "Hello." 

"Hi," Jimin chirps back and Baekhyun asks, "Tae, is this boy going to be my brother-in-law?" She giggles.

"Ah, Noona, don't be embarrassing." Taehyung covers his red face with his hands. 

The other three laugh and Hoseok reaches to take Taehyung's hand in his. 

"I'm Park Jimin," Jimin introduces herself. "Taehyunggie's best friend since we were five."

"And I'm Byun Baekhyun, Taehyunggie's sister." Baekhyun smiles up at Hoseok. 

He bows to both of them. "Nice to meet you both."

"Would you like to come out with us later?" Jimin asks, looking around for Junmyeon and everyone else. 

"Us?" Hoseok questions.

"Our sorority, Kappa Gamma," Baekhyun replies. "We're going out for drinks and snacks."

"Byun Baekhyun!" A familiar deep voice is calling her and she whirls around. It's Stop-In-The-Middle-Of-The-Road-Boy. He jogs up to them and Baekhyun realizes he's wearing a sweaty football uniform. "I was looking for you."

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow and feels hesitant to say anything. This guy is a Kappa Pi Beta boy after all, and in the Kappa Gamma House, talking to one of them is practically illegal. 

Taehyung sees her hesitate and steps forward in front of his sister. "Who are you?"

The giant stops and looks at him. "Who're you?"

Baekhyun steps forward. "I know you're in Kappa Pi Beta. But who are you?"

"Park Chanyeol, at your service." He kneels on the ground, one arm extended forward like a prince. 

"Ah, Noona, it looks like you have a suitor," Taehyung whispers in her ear. Baekhyun slaps him lightly.

“I hope you know that I’m Kappa Gamma,” is all Baekhyun says in return, before walking away.

“What was that all about?” Jimin accuses as they walk back to the stadium box. “A Kappa Pi Beta?”

“It was just an accident. Xing and I were going to pick up Taozi’s stuff when the guy suddenly stopped in front of me and told me he knew who I was and then drove away. So I was like, dude, what the fuck, and then I saw the Kappa Pi Beta sticker on his rear window and I freaked and didn’t mention it to anyone. Yixing didn’t notice it so she didn’t ask.”

Jimin sighs. “Well, just make sure it doesn’t happen. I don’t want to have my ass on the Wanted List of Kim Junmyeon because you made a mistake.”

“I know,” Baekhyun retorts. “I’d rather not clean toilets for three months. But we’re practically already on it because of Yixing, so it doesn’t make much of a difference.”

  
  


-

 

Jia-Li inhales the delightful aroma of japchae and bulgogi when she steps through the restaurant's doors and her stomach rumbles.

“I’m so hungry!” Zitao whines in her ear, and she laughs. 

“I know, me too!” But her smile gets brighter when she spots the prettiest boy she’s ever seen. He has tousled dark red hair and a cute canine smile.

She turns away to a babbling Zitao and lets her distract her from embarrassing herself.

“Come on, girls!” Junmyeon calls over the noise, and they’re led to a large table in a corner. 

They pass by the table with the boy and Jia-Li feels herself blush as he laughs at someone one of his friends says. He turns to reach for the water pitcher on the table and makes eye contact with Jia-Li.

She squeaks and pushes Zitao along, face red.

She doesn't see him smirk at her actions. 

"Everything smells so good!" Baekhyun moans, burying her face in a menu. "I'm going to order everything!"

Kyungsoo snorts at her best friend and takes a menu herself. "So, Junmyeon, when is our first attack going to be?" She asks.

Junmyeon sighs. "I don't know. We need a good start this year. Soohyun  always came up with the good ideas."

"You have me and Jia-Li!" Baekhyun speaks up, slinging an arm around said girl. "And Kyungsoo has a natural thirst for blood." Kyungsoo smacks her. 

"Yeah," Jia-Li says. "Baek and I can be Soohyun's successors this year!" The two high-five each other. "Kappa Pi Beta, just you wait!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was fairly longer. Yes BaekTae are siblings. Yes Fanxing are in a secret relationship. So the reason KG and KPB are rivals will be revealed later don't worry. And sorry for the Chapter title, it doesn't make sense?


	4. Beta Beta BANG

The next night is Beta Beta’s BANG party, one of the biggest parties of the year.

Dresses and shorts and shirts are thrown all over the Kappa Gamma House floors and the smell of multiple perfumes fills the air. 

“ _ Jie jie _ , make me look pretty.” Zitao smiles shyly up at Baekhyun. 

The latter shrieks and screams, “Ah, Taozi is so cute!” (for the nth time since Zitao moved in) and kisses Zitao’s cheek. “Anything for you, Taozi!”

Zitao closes her eyes and lets the eyeliner expert do her makeup for her while Kyungsoo and Jia-Li pick something out for her to wear. 

"This?" Kyungsoo holds up a tiny pair of ripped jean shorts (Zitao thinks they won't even cover anything) and a loose, low-cut black top.

“Or a dress?” Jia-Li holds up a tight black strapless dress covered in sequins. 

"I vote nothing." Baekhyun goes ignored.

Zitao squeaks. “I’ve never worn anything like that! Any of that!”

Kyungsoo simply raises an eyebrow and also raises a pair of strappy black heels, seeming to agree with Jia-Li.

“I-I-I can’t! I wear sweats and Sleeping With Sirens t-shirts and old Converse-” Zitao’s blabbering is lost with the three who don’t care. 

Zitao is forced in it. 

 

Meanwhile, ignoring Zitao’s screams of mercy and Baekhyun’s wails of “Don’t mess up her makeup!” and Kyungsoo’s yells of "Shut up, Byun!" and Jia-Li’s obnoxious laughter, three others dress in Junmyeon’s room. 

“Seokjinnie, wear this!” Junmyeon holds up a short tight red dress with long sleeves. 

Seokjin snorts. "You're usually not one to ask someone to wear something so... not you."

Junmyeon thinks on her clothing choices. She wears jean shorts and t-shirts and flip flops. What? It's comfortable. "There's nothing wrong with what I wear." She sticks her tongue out at the other girl. "But tonight is the BANG party and it's a big party for the Greek houses and it's once a year, so why not?"

"Okay, okay, whatever you say." Seokjin grabs the dress from Junmyeon and starts to change. 

Junmyeon turns to Minseok. "Unnie, what about you?" 

"Mmm, I think this." Minseok points to short black shorts and a dark blue button up lying on Junmyeon's bed. It's cute and simple, just how Minseok likes it. 

“It’s cute, Unnie,” Jumyeon smiles, slipping on her loose, one shouldered black dress. 

 

-

 

By the time the Kappa Gamma sorority reaches Beta Beta’s house, the BANG party is already in full swing; loud music is blasting from the backyard, shouts can be heard, and the smell of beer and excitement is full in the air.

Jia-Li absentmindedly wonders if the boy she saw at the restaurant will be here. She heads to the drink and snack table, grabs a cookie and a cup of punch, and walks to the backyard where everyone is dancing. She eats her cookie and washes it down before leaping into the fray, moving her body along to the rhythm of the music.

It’s not long before strong hands place themselves on her waist and she looks up. Her breath hitches in her throat. 

It’s him. “It’s you,” she says, looking at the boy standing in front of her, canine smile wide. His dark red hair is delightfully messy and he looks absolutely delicious in his t-shirt and jeans. 

He laughs. “Yeah, it’s me. I saw you at the restaurant a couple days ago after the football game.” 

“Ah.” Jia-Li looks away, embarrassed. 

The boy laughs again and introduces himself. “I’m Mark Tuan.”

“I’m Wang Jia-Li.” And then she sees it. The ring. The Kappa Pi Beta ring on his right hand. 

“You’re in Kappa Pi Beta?” Jia-Li blurts out, looking up at him in shock. 

“Ah, I am.” Mark glances down at his ring. “Why? What sorority are you in?” 

“I-In Gamma Gamma Sigma,” Jia-Li says the first sorority that comes to her mind  _ besides hers.  _ She hides her hand with her sorority ring behind her back.

Mark looks at her carefully. “You don’t seem like a Gamma Gamma girl,” he replies.

Jia-Li shrugs. “So I’ve been told.” And her stomach drops as she realizes the mess she’s created for herself when she sees Seokjin heading her way.

 

-

 

The first thing Yixing does when they reach the party is slip off to find her boyfriend. She finds him at the snack table with Kwon Jiyong of Beta Beta. 

He looks up and catches her eye, excuses himself to Jiyong, and walks toward her, smile big on his face. "Hey," he greets.

She smiles back and they find a dark, secluded area from the rest of everyone else. "Hi." And she stands on her tiptoes to give Kris's lips a small peck. "How are you?"

"Good," he replies and smiles goofily. Yixing laughs. Her boyfriend may seem like a cool, unapproachable guy but he's really just a giant ball of stupid and goof.

He leans his forehead against hers and sighs. "This whole secret relationship is stupid. Why should we have to sneak around when it wasn't us who made the mistake?"

Yixing replies, "It's kind of fun though, don't you think? Sneaking around, playing harmless pranks on each other, talking trash..."

Kris stares down at her. "I got a concussion from the Water and Bucket Incident last year."

Yixing cringes as she remembers one of the pranks they did last year. Kappa Gamma had gathered large buckets of water and ambushed and dumped the water on the Kappa Pi Beta members while they were sitting in the grassy area in front of Jung Hall. 

Yixing had accidently dropped the entire bucket onto her victim's head and then proceeded to shriek as he stood up, confused and disoriented, and accidently tripped over his backpack, landing on head. Still inside the bucket. 

"But that was how we met," she says, smiling up at him. "So it doesn't matter that I gave you a concussion."

Kris snorts but he smiles back and leans in to kiss her. "I guess so."

 

-

 

Jia-Li is internally panicking as Seokjin walks towards her.

Seokjin catches her eye and waves. 

Jia-Li weakly waves back. "Hey," she croaks as she stops in front of her. 

"Hey, Jia-Li. Mark." Seokjin looks at the tall boy behind her. 

"Seokjin."

Jia-Li gapes. "You two know each other?"

Seokjin nods. "He's in my year. And he's also my AP Biology lab partner. And he's also a Kappa Pi Beta." She stares straight at Jia-Li.

Said girl flinches and bows her head. 

Seokjin sighs and gestures for Jia-Li to walk away with her and Jia-Li obeys, looking back at Mark. 

He doesn't look mad though. Instead, he smiles, grabs her hand with her sorority ring, and kisses the back of her hand. "I knew you weren't a Gamma Gamma girl." He smirks. "I'll see you later."

Jia-Li squeaks as she's dragged away.

 

-

 

"Man, this partying tires me out," Minseok sighs as she toes off her red heels and plops down on one of the couches in the main parlor. She checks the time and finds only 2 hours have passed since they've arrived. "I'm too old for this."

"Really?" Jimin follows her and pulls out her phone from her clutch to check her Instagram. "I love it!"

Minseok shoots her a dry look and Jimin laughs. 

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in."

Both girls lift their heads to see Xiao Luhan in all of his pretty glory, accompanied by three of his new pledges.

"Oh," Minseok says. "Jimin, I think this little boy is lost. Should we call his mommy?"

Jimin cackles. 

Luhan sneers at both of them. "This is what you should avoid, boys. Witches like the Kappa Gamma girls."

Minseok snorts, turning back to her phone. "I don't have time for a little lost boy right now. Bye bye, Xiao." 

Jimin is too preoccupied with her Instagram and Pinterest to even bother saying anything to Luhan or the new pledges, so she doesn't see him snarl and stalk away, pledges at his feet.

She also doesn't see a tall first year staring at her in shock and wonder, as he's pushed away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had a great Christmas and New Year! Thanks for the kudos, you guys are great *cries with joy*  
> That was kind of quick but I hope you guys enjoyed it


	5. Who's This?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wahhhhhh everything is turning around in my brain

Zitao has been ditched by Jia-Li and is currently standing by the food table, nibbling on a Rice Krispie treat, when a tall boy comes up next to her. 

“Hi!” He greets, and Zitao jumps, eyes wide. He laughs. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

Zitao blushes and says, “Ah, sorry, you just surprised me.”

“Sorry,” he apologizes, and smiles. Zitao thinks he’s absolutely gorgeous, with tan skin, styled white hair, and his infectious blinding smile. “I’m Kim Jongin, first year,” he introduces himself.

“Huang Zitao.” She reaches and shakes his hand. “First year. Are you in Beta Beta?”

“No, I’m in Kappa Pi Beta. And you?”

“Kappa Gamma,” Zitao responds, and is cut off before she can say anything else.   
“Jongin!” They turn to see two other tall boys walking toward them. 

“Sehun!” Jongin waves. He turns back to Zitao and introduces her to them. “Guys, this is Huang Zitao of Kappa Pi Beta. Zitao, this is Oh Sehun and Jeon Jeongguk.”

Zitao can’t believe her eyes. Sehun is positively flawless; tall, dark brown hair that  _ looks so soft _ , a sexy smile playing on his sexy lips… Except it’s the boy that had run into her in the hall of her old dorm, knocking her things down. The one she swore she would wushu his ass.

“It’s you!” She spits in Mandarin. “You shithead! You perfect, good-looking, gorgeous shithead! I should wushu your ass right now!” She blindly reaches for her wushu stick before she remembers it’s beside her bed in her room.

All three boys look at her like she’s a little crazy. 

“Are you okay, Zitao?” Jongin asks, looking scared and clinging to Jeongguk. 

“What? Oh yes, I’m fine.” She looks at her feet, face burning with embarrassment. “Sorry.”

“Did she say I was hot?” Sehun turns to his friends and Zitao blushes even more.

Jeongguk looks at him dryly. “Did she look like she was complimenting you, dumbass? Sorry, could you translate that to Korean for us?” He asks Zitao, shoving a pitiful Jongin off his arm.

"I-I just said that I've seen you before," Zitao stutters out. "You knocked me over in the hall last week while you were running around like a crazy man."

"Ah," Sehun rubs the back of his head sheepishly as Jongin and Jeongguk look at him in shock. "Yeah, I'm really sorry about that."

"You knocked her over and then ran away?" Jongin asks, smacking Sehun. 

"I didn’t mean to knock her over, I was just running away from someone." Sehun scowls, furrowing in his dark eyebrows. 

"Your drug deal went wrong," Jeongguk says, looking around.

Zitao looks at Sehun in horror. Of course; he's hot and tall and has a nice ass and he  _ does drugs.  _ "Um, I think I should be leaving now. I don't want to get involved with things like this." She starts to edge away from the boys. 

"Wait!" Sehun lunges toward her and she shrieks, moves her leg to sweep his out from under him, and shoves him away with her hand. 

He lands with a thump on the wooden floor. "Ouch."

Zitao stares at him and the two other boys edge toward their friend carefully, like she'll do the same to them.

"I-I’m sorry!" She squeaks, and bows low. "I'm really sorry, you just scared me!"

"It's okay," Sehun replies, standing up. "I shouldn't have done that." 

Zitao relaxes as he keeps his distance, before he asks, “Hey, Zitao, want some drugs?” He holds up a bag of white and grins.

  
  


-

  
  


“Kim Junmyeon! My absolute favoritest person!” Junmyeon cringes as she hears the slurred voice behind her. “My beauty! My love! My future wife!”

She turns around and faces the person who called her name. He looks positively gorgeous tonight, she thinks grudgingly, with his brown hair styled up, eyes lightly lined with black, pretty mouth curled up at the edges, and dressed up in his letter jacket and dark skinny jeans that hug his cute little ass. “Jongdae, you’re smashed.”

“Am not!” He yells, and holds up his beer bottle. “One for the pretty lady, please!”

Junmyeon sighs and begins to walk away from trouble itself. 

“Wait, Junnie!” Jongdae lurches forward and trips on a stick on the ground, falling forward onto a screeching Junmyeon.

"Jongdae!"

He can't respond from the space between her breasts except with a "Mmmf."

She pushes him off of her, panting and bright red. When he doesn't move, she kneels over him. "Oh God, Jongdae! Are you okay? Kim Jongdae!"

Jongdae opens his eyes and looks up at her blearily. "My beautiful angel," he croons. 

Junmyeon rolls her eyes and is thankful he hasn't died of alcohol poisoning yet like she expected him to. "You drink too much, you idiot."

"Only to help me cure my broken heart," he whines pitifully from the ground. "Why must you reject me always?"

"Our rivalry," she reminds him, checking the time on her phone. It's already 12:38. 

"Rivalry schmivalry," Jongdae spits. "Who cares? Just because of some damn mistake the Presidents before us made, that doesn't mean I'm going to give up on you." He sits up and stares Junmyeon straight in the eyes. "I'm going to marry you one day."

Junmyeon feels like exploding. "You're drunk," she says, hiding her face. 

"Yes, yes, I suppose I am." He lays back on the grassy lawn and stares at the sky full of stars. "But you know, I've never seen anyone more beautiful than you. Or anything."

Junmyeon feels hot all over. "Even more than your Championship trophies?"

He looks at her and Junmyeon is surprised at the sincerity in them for someone so drunk. "Much more than my Championship trophies." What he says next completely knocks the wind out of her. "Kim Junmyeon, be my girlfriend."

  
  


-

  
  


"Who's that?" Seokjin asks from the back porch, looking at the DJ on a big stand in the corner.

"Who?" Jia-Li has only had 2 bottles of beer and she honestly doesn't know what's going on anymore. 

"Him." Seokjin points to the man. He's tall, with blond hair and dimpled cheeks. And he plays awesome music.

"Who?" Jia-Li shouts and then nearly topples over. 

Seokjin is glad she made her take her heels off before she started drinking, otherwise Jia-Li would have a broken ankle by now. 

"Nevermind." Seokjin takes a sip of her beer and continues to watch the cute guy, who seems like he's having a blast jamming to his music. She can't clearly see him from where she is but she has no doubt that he's adorable.  _ Maybe I should ask Jiyong _ , she thinks. 

She looks away when she hears a shriek and sees Jia-Li laughing at a guy covered in a beer.

"Oh fuck, Wang," she mutters, and walks over to her friend, pulling her away from the mess she made. "Shit, sorry, I'm sorry about that. She's such an idiot." She looks up and starts.

It’s Mark Tuan, the guy she dragged away from Jia-Li earlier. 

Seokjin blurts out a laugh before slapping a hand over her mouth. 

He looks up at her from his soaking body and glares at her. "Laugh all you want, Kim."

"Kim!" Jia-Li says excitedly from beside her, and looks at Mark. "Jim! Lim! Lima bean!"

Mark stares at her. "No, Mark."

Jia-Li’s eyebrows furrow together. "Mark?" She tests it on her tongue. 

_ Guess she's forgotten all about him from earlier. _

"Park. Lark. Shark!" Jia-Li cackles. She puts her hands above her head, imitating a shark, and 'swims' around the two if them humming the Jaws tune. 

Seokjin pulls out her phone and records it,  _ because she just can't pass the opportunity up.  _ Maybe it's bad to say, but Seokjin loves when Jia-Li gets drunk because it's so entertaining.

After Jia-Li is done impersonating a flying fairy fighting a leprechaun, Seokjin drags her to the nearest bathroom, leaving Mark to clean himself up. 

"You're really going to regret this," she tells Jia-Li as she hold her hair up. 

"Get more great blackmail videos?" Jia-Li croaks as she flushes the toilet. 

"Yes. And you also embarrassed yourself in front of your forbidden crush."

"Mark?" Jia-Li whirls around, eyes wide. "Oh God," she moans. "I'm going to drown myself." She stands up and starts to put her foot in the toilet bowl.

Seokjin shrieks and smacks her leg. "Gross, you idiot! Besides, you wouldn't fit in the hole." She rolls her eyes. 

"I'm so stupid," Jia-Li whines. 

Seokjin glares at her. "We're not supposed to interact with Kappa Pi Beta anyways."

"I don't care," she moans. "He's so gorgeous I can't handle it."

Seokjin sighs, and holds Jia-Li’s hair again as she leans over the toilet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I love writing drunk Jia-Li/Jackson. And dont worry Hun doesnt actually do drugs. How was that?  
> So I want to assure you guys that I will update my other fics asap, I just want to make them really good for you guys. ㅠㅠ sorry  
> 


	6. So What?

Junmyeon starts as Seokjin shakes her. "Bye, Junnie, Minseok and I are going!"

"Bye! We'll be there soon!" Junmyeon smiles as her best friends head out the door to the gym. 

And proceeds to frown as she remembers what happened a couple of nights ago. 

_ "Kim Junmyeon, be my girlfriend." _

"Arghhh!" Junmyeon screeches into her hands. "Why?"

She hadn't know how to respond, and was thankful that Jongdae had passed out before anything more could be said.  __

"What's wrong, eonni?" Baekhyun asks as she walks into the kitchen and washes out her tea mug in the sink. 

Junmyeon starts.  "What? Oh, just thinking."

Baekhyun eyes her suspiciously but doesn't say anything.

"Baek," Junmyeon calls as she's walking out of the kitchen. "Wait."

"Yeah?" 

"What... what if there's someone who asks you out and you don't know what to say?"

Baekhyun stares at her. "Junmyeon. Who is it?"

"No one!" Junmyeon sputters, holding up her hands in defense. "No one at all!"

Baekhyun steps forward, smiling, and Junmyeon takes a step back. Why had she opened her mouth?

"Going somewhere, Kim Junmyeon?" A low voice asks from right behind her, and she  _ screams. _

She screams bloody murder, covering her eyes, and almost cries. 

"What the hell is going on?" Jia-Li yells as she and Zitao and Yixing stomp down the stairs. 

The run into the kitchen to see Junmyeon wailing and swiping her long nails at Baekhyun's face.

"I didn't do anything!" Baekhyun screeches as she avoids a claw. "It was all Kyungsoo!" She points to her laughing best friend behind Junmyeon.

Yixing sighs and calms Junmyeon down, who has finally opened her eyes to see Baekhyun running away, with Kyungsoo trailing behind her, cackling. 

"Ah, Xing! It was so scary!" Junmyeon whines to the taller girl as Jia-Li and Zitao walk back upstairs to their rooms. 

"It's okay, that was really mean," Yixing consoles, knowing how scared Junmyeon when Kyungsoo and Baekhyun mess with her like that. "We'll go to the game and everything will be better."

Junmyeon nods, still frowning, and they go to their rooms to get ready.

 

-

  
  


Seokjin is throwing the volleyball to Minseok, warming up her arms, when she sees a pretty boy face sit in the student section. She nods to Minseok. "Incoming."

Minseok turns to look and makes eye contact with Luhan. He waves cutely and sneers.

She sneers back and hurls the ball at Seokjin. 

"Calm down, Min," comes the call from her partner. 

"Why is he even here?" She says, as she and Jin start to pepper. She slaps the ball down and groans when it goes behind Seokjin.

"Minseok, come on, focus. Why are you so worked up about him?" Seokjin asks as she comes back with the ball and tosses it to Minseok.

Minseok bumps it up and doesn't say a word. There's no way she can say anything, no way she can tell anyone. Ever. Until she leaves college, maybe, but then she wouldn't be able to face her sorority sisters again. 

Minseok spots Junmyeon and the rest of the girls come in and sit in the front of the student section. 

She smiles and waves and her friends shout encouragement at them.

Seokjin giggles and waves as well.

"Home team, at the net first!" The head ref shouts and blows his whistle. 

Seokjin goes up to the net along with freshman Park Sooyoung, to set.

She smiles as Sooyoung blushes hard when she hears her boyfriend, Yook Sungjae, scream for her and waves his cute  _ I ♡ #19!  _ sign.

Minseok goes the middle of the court and gets ready for the ball to be tossed to her.

"Let's go!" Their coach calls and he watches them closely to fix any mistakes.

Minseok watches the ball into her arms, directing it to Seokjin with ease so the taller could set it up for the others go hit.

She feels eyes burning into the back of her head the entire time.

  
  


"Please, remind me again why we're here," Sehun complains, playing Trivia Crack on his phone. He nudges Jeongguk and shows him the question. 

"That's cheating," Jongin hisses in his ear.  _ What's the capital of the United States?  _

Sehun,  _ please. _

"It's not cheating if Jeongguk is willing to help me for free," Sehun retorts as Jeongguk answers the next few questions for him. "He's the golden boy."

"Because who doesn't love to see hot girls run around in spandex?" Is what Jongdae replies to Sehun's question, and he shares a high five with Chanyeol. 

Sehun shrugs. "The girl I want to see running around in spandex isn't on the court."

"Oh?" All heads turn towards him as he watches Jeongguk play his game for him. 

"Oh Sehun," Luhan says. "Whatever do you mean, my precious bean sprout?"

Sehun looks at the older boy, horrified look on his face. "Please don't."

"What's up, Sehun? Tell us," Kim Namjoon prompts. "Who is it?"

"Her name is Huang Zitao," Sehun says. He nods down to where a group of girls is gathered. "The tall blond one down there."

All eyes turn and all eyes widen in shock. 

Luhan lunges at Sehun, who shrieks, and tries to sacrifice Jongin. 

"Yah, Oh Sehun, you stupid ass bean sprout, what are you thinking?"

"What?" Sehun squeals as Jongin wrenches him forward into Luhan's proximity and into his aura of wrath. "She's cute and she's nice!"

"She also thinks you deal drugs," Jeongguk comments, still playing on Sehun's phone.

"She's a Kappa Gamma! We don't mix with Kappa Gammas!"

"It's forbidden," Namjoon says. 

"But why?" Sehun complains as he fights off Luhan's hands threatening to wrap around his neck. "I don't see a problem with that. If she wants me too, then swag, man."

Jongin and Jeongguk roll their eyes at their best friend. 

"Swag, man," Chanyeol mocks in his deep voice. Mark smacks the back of his head and he whines pitifully.

"It's forbidden," Namjoon repeats. 

Sehun rolls his eyes and watches the two teams warm up. "Whatever," he mutters.

Luhan watches his stupid ass, precious bean sprout closely.

  
  


Jeongguk isn't particularly paying attention to anything, idly watching the game, until a flash a orange hair passes in his peripheral vision and he jerks.

Sehun hits him. "Spaz," he says.

Jeongguk ignores him. His eyes follow the short girl with chubby cheeks and a killer smile and pretty orange hair walk along the bottom of the bleachers, up to Kappa Gamma.

They all squeal and laugh and say hello, and Jeongguk thinks that the girl's laugh is the most beautiful thing he's ever heard. 

He wants to hear it more. He wants to be the one to make her laugh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Taohun and Jikook! Who should be written about more in the next chapter? Also, is Sungjoy not the cutest thing ever? Watch them on WGM!


	7. No Way, No Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For LazyCheekyCatLady and Wishica who wanted some Jikook and Kaisoo! Please enjoy!

"That was a really good game!" Junmyeon says as Seokjin and Minseok come out of the locker room together.

"Thanks!" Jin smiles. She pats Sooyoung's spandex-clad butt as the first year rushes past her to go jump into Sungjae's arms. They both laugh as he twirls her around in a circle and she pecks his cheek.

"Awww!" Baekhyun squeals, shaking a tired Minseok back and forth. "My feels!"

"Baekhyun." Junmyeon lays a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Stop, Minseok and Jin are tired. Let's go get some takeout and then go home, okay?"

All the girls nod and Minseok shoots Junmyeon a grateful look. 

"Oh, where's Soo?" Jimin asks, looking around. 

"She went to the bathroom," Baekhyun replies, and they all exit the gym to wait for Kyungsoo.

 

Jongin is coming out of the men's bathroom, checking his phone for a text from his mom, when he bumps into something solid and falls back on the floor.

"Oof!" Goes the other person and Jongin stands immediately. 

"I'm sorry!" He bows low. "I'm really sorry!"

"If you're so sorry," a feminine voice says coldly, "then help me up."

"Ah, yes!" He looks at the girl and is astounded by what he sees. She's got long black hair, big doe eyes, pretty heart-heart-shaped lips, and...  _ boobs.  _

"Yah, kid, my eyes are up here!" She snarls, pointing to her face. 

"Sorry!" He bows again and feels a blush creep on his face. He extends his arm for her and tries to help her up.

Unfortunately, he slips in a puddle of spilled Red Cherry Slushie and ends up falling on top of her.

"Ow! What the hell!" She curses, and tries to push him off of her but he won't budge. 

Kyungsoo grabs his biceps-  _ whoa,  _ those babies are firm- and makes another effort. No avail. 

Jongin lays on top of her, ready to just die right then and there. He can never face anyone ever again. "Yah. Yah, kid!" Kyungsoo slaps his head of messy white hair. 

Only a moan answers her. 

People pass by and give them weird looks and Kyungsoo shoots back her own death glare.

"People are looking."

"Let them. I can't embarrass myself anymore," the boy responds dejectedly. "I've passed my maximum."

"Well," Kyungsoo hisses. "I have  _ not _ , so-"

"Oh, Jonginnie, getting some already?" Someone interrupts her. 

Kyungsoo looks up to see a two tall boys standing above them, looking down at them leisurely.

She glares and Jongin manages to push himself off of her. "Shut up, Sehun," he says, and moves to slap him.

Kyungsoo stands, shoots death rays to all three boys, and scurries away to find her friends. 

  
  


-

  
  


"Mmm," Baekhyun purrs as she inhales a huge bite of shrimp lo mein. "Delicious!"

Kyungsoo stares from the bottom of Baekhyun's bed. "Pig."

"Freak," Baekhyun shoots back. She turns to her AP Biology textbook and starts to quiz Kyungsoo again. "Deoxyribonucleic acid."

"DNA. Deoxyribonucleic acid is a molecule that carries most of the genetic instructions used in the development, functioning and reproduction of all known living organisms and many viruses," Kyungsoo states as nibbles on her sesame chicken. 

"Good. Now-" Baekhyun is interrupted when her phone vibrates next to her. Picking it up, it shows she has a new message, from an unknown number.

"Who is it?" Her best friend asks as she skims over the textbook page. 

"I don't know." She opens the message.

_ Hi Baekhyunnie~! _

_ It's Park Chanyeol, I got your number from that kid you tutor in math. I hope you don't mind *(^○^)* Let's get together for coffee and treats sometime, yeah?  _

Baekhyun groans. What? That stupid brat, Yugyeom. 

_ Also, I need help in math, too! Tutor me! _

**I'm busy.** She texts back.

_ Awwww (;_;) _

Baekhyun snorts at his use of Japanese emoticons.

**Park Chanyeol.**

_ Yes that's me!  _

**I'm busy right now. Please don't bother me.**

_ Are you with a boy, Baekhyun?! You know, I don't really care about our rivalry. Just give me a chance (!_!) _

**I'd rather not have my President after my ass constantly, thanks**

"Yah, Baek, you're supposed to be helping me," Kyungsoo huffs."Who is that anyway?"

**I have to go now**

"Just some guy," Baekhyun says, ignoring the vibrations from her phone next to her. 

Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow. "Just some guy? Bitch, please."

Baekhyun reaches over to smack her friend's leg. "Study, penguin girl."

"Don't call me that," Kyungsoo hisses but she turns back to her textbook anyway.

Baekhyun doesn't think about what could be if she accepted Chanyeol's invitation. No, definitely not.

  
  


-

  
  


The next day, Jimin wakes up feeling refreshed and ready to go. 

She hops out of bed, to her closet, and picks out something comfortable to wear for her dance class and puts her long orange hair up in a loose bun

"Mmm, smells delicious, Soo!" She says as she walks into the kitchen, all ready to go. 

"Of course it does, I'm the one cooking," her friend retorts, causing Jimin to laugh.

She sits at the counter and is given a pancake and two pieces of bacon and strawberry syrup. "Thanks, Soo!"

She gets a grunt in reply. 

Kyungsoo has never been a morning person but she still gets up every morning to fix her sorority sisters breakfast. 

Junmyeon shuffles in the kitchen, clad in her big Kappa Gamma shirt, tiny pink sleeping shorts, and her fluffy pink bunny slippers. Her usually perfect hair is a mess.

"You look tired," Kyungsoo comments as she serves Junmyeon.

"I am," she replies, covering a yawn. "My lecture took way longer than it was supposed to."

Minseok waltzes in, snags a piece of bacon and a banana. "Ready to go?" She asks Jimin.

"Yeah! Bye Jun, by Soo!" She says as she walks out the door.

 

"So, we've got two new students in our class today," Minseok tells her as they drive to the athletics building. "First years."

"First years?" Jimin gapes. Only two weeks into the new year and two first years were already chosen to join the Advanced Dance Class. 

Minseok nods. "I talked to Mr. Lee and Minhyuk about it and they said that they should move up."

"Wow." It was extremely uncommon for first years to join the class, especially this early. Jimin was sure it had never happened before.

"I know, right? But I've seen them dance and I think that moving them up was a good idea. They got a hold of the steps more quickly and can do more advanced moves," Minseok informs her.

They park the car and head into the building, where the majority of the class has gathered. 

"Hey!" Minseok smiles. "Guys, gather around!"

They all crowd around their class leader and Minseok speaks. "I don't know if you've noticed, but we have two new kiddos!" She looks down at her papers. "Kim Jongin and Jeon Jeongguk?"

Two tall boys who are standing at the back of the crowd hesitantly raise their hands.

Minseok smiles at them and beckons them forward. "Hello, I'm Kim Minseok, the class leader."

The tan boy with a shock of white hair and a pretty face bows. "Hello, I'm Kim Jongin," he says shyly.

The other with short black hair and a cute, childish face bows afterwards. "Hello, I'm Jeon Jeongguk."

Jimin thinks he looks like a cute little bunny. And man, what a hot bod. 

They start off class and Jimin watches Jeongguk out of the corner of her eye. He's good, very good, managing to keep up with the footwork they do, and she can see why he was moved up.

Then they go into more advanced routines and this is when Minseok sends a couple of the dancers to go around and help the others. 

"Jimin, go help him." Minseok jerks her chin to Jeongguk from where she's helping correct Hongbin's stance. 

Jimin salutes her and walks over to the tall first year, where he's trying to correct himself. "Hey."

He starts, look at her with wide eyes and she almost laughs. "Ah, noona!" Jeongguk bows quickly.

"I just came to help you. You seemed like you were having trouble," Jimin explains, re-tying her hair into a high ponytail. 

Jeongguk flushes. "Um, yes please."

Jimin smiles brightly up at him. "Okay, I'll go slowly. Just follow my lead."

He does as he's told and he gets it within the next couple of minutes. 

"Nice!" Jimin compliments, patting his arm. She grins at him. "So I heard you're a first year. It's really impressive that you and Jongin got into this class, especially so early into the year."

"Thanks." Jeongguk bows again, face pink. "We really love dancing."

Jimin nods. "I know how you feel. So are you in a fraternity? Or is that not for you?" She grabs her waterborne and takes a gulp of cool water.

"Yeah, I'm in Kappa Pi Beta, actually!" 

Jimin chokes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who left some love on this story! You guys are the best!   
> Who should I write about next?


	8. This Means War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry, I know I promised but...

Zitao is busy arranging her notes for AP Asian History when someone suddenly sits down next to her. She look up, and immediately wishes she didn't. It's Sehun.

"Tao!" He smiles at her and she has to pinch herself to stop from blushing. 

"Um, hello." She turns back to arranging her notes. "I didn't know you were in this class."

"I just transferred," is the reply. 

The professor comes in and class settles down and Zitao nearly shrieks because Sehun continues sitting next to her, for what reason she doesn't know.

He pulls out his book and notes and... what's in that bag?  _ Drugs? _

Zitao cringes as he opens the bag and then proceeds to pull out a plastic spoon and then...  _ eat it.  _

She can't help herself; she leans over. "Aren't you supposed to snort that?"

Sehun looks at her. "Why would anyone in their right mind snort powdered sugar?"

"What?!" Zitao yells, standing up and staring at him.

"Ms. Huang," the professor calls. The class stares and Zitao shrinks in on herself. "Is there a problem?"

"No, I'm sorry," she calls weakly as she sits down. 

Sehun smirks at her. 

"Why would anyone in their right mind eat powdered sugar plain like that?" Zitao hisses at him.

"I like it," he pouts, and turns away, looking dejected.

Zitao thinks. He doesn't do drugs, she figured that out. Which was good. 

He was still sexy as hell and had long legs and was taller than her and had that soft looking dark brown hair and that ass... Damn. 

(Zitao won't ever tell anyone but she secretly calls it the Sebooty. It's a fine piece of booty.)

But. She looks over at him. He eats a tablespoon of powdered sugar in one bite, plain. 

"Like what you see?" Sehun asks, smirking once again. 

Zitao starts,not realizing she was staring. She scowls at him and stares forward, starting to take notes. 

Sehun laughs quietly and starts to take notes as well. 

They spend the rest of class in silence.

 

"Good job, you may leave," the professor says at the end of class.

Zitao leans over and starts to gather her things together and put them in her backpack. She hears the chair next to her move and assumes Sehun left.

She stands and turns, only to be met face to face with none other than Oh Sehun.

He smiles at her. "Huang Zitao."

"What?" She checks the time on her phone and decides she has enough time to grab a snack with Jia-Li and take a nap before her next lecture.

"Let's go on a date."

"Huh? A what?" 

Sehun looks at her like maybe he's a little scared.

"A date?"

"What's that? I'm sorry, I still have some Korean to learn," Zitao apologizes.

"Oh. It's okay. Um, like," he reaches over and gently grabs her hand and holds it. "Go out with me."

Oh.  _ Oh.  _ She certainly understood that.

Zitao feels butterflies raging in her stomach and her face feels hot. "O-Okay."

"Really?" Sehun's eyes are bright and excited and that makes Zitao's face heat up even more. 

"Yeah. Um, I'll text you," she says shyly, and brushes past him to go meet Jia-Li.

She runs to the cafe, full of adrenaline and energy.  _ What just happened? _

It's when she's walking in the cafe doors that she realizes: she doesn't have Sehun's number.

  
  


-

  
  


Junmyeon is currently driving back to her dorm when something leaps out in front of her and onto her car. She screams and slams on the brakes, causing the figure to roll off and into the street. "Oh my God!"

She struggles out of her seat belt, wrenches open the door, and dashes to the front of her car where the figure lies.

It's Jongdae.

He opens his eyes as Junmyeon frantically checks him over, looking for scratches or bruises, or worse. "If you wanted to touch me, all you had to do was tell me first," he croaks out.

Junmyeon glares at him. "You idiot! What did you just do?"

Jongdae stares at the sky and cracks a smile . "I need to pay for college somehow."

"So you decided to jump in front of my car?" She screeches. She nearly smacks him and feels her blood boil. 

He turns his head and looks at her and Junmyeon feels like she can't breathe because he of the way he stares at her. 

Junmyeon shakes her head to clear her thoughts and stands up. "Are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

Jongdae says no and stands as well. "Um, but could you drop me off at my House?" He asks a little sheepishly.

Junmyeon sighs and nods. 

They get in and Junmyeon starts to drive.

"Oh?" She turns to see Jongdae pressing the open-close button for her convertible top, opening it

She slips her sunglasses on her face. "You could've asked."

"I did ask. And I never got a response."

Junmyeon knows he's not talking about the car. "How do you even remember that?"

"I've evolved."

"What?" Junmyeon glances at him and wishes she hadn't.

He's leaned back, eyes closed, content smile on his pretty lips, brown hair ruffling in the wind.  _ He's gorgeous,  _ Junmyeon scowls.

She pulls up to the Kappa Pi Beta House and stops. "Here."

"Thanks." He smiles at her. "Don’t worry, I won't tell anyone that you hit me with your car!"

"I- what?" Junmyeon sputters. "You threw yourself in front-" She's cut off with a pair of warm lips on her.

It lasts only a second or two but for Junmyeon it feels like forever. A forever that she can't have but may be starting to want. Bad.

Jongdae pulls away, lips curled happily at the ends, and winks before dashing out of the car and into his frat house.

Junmyeon can only stare after him.

Finally, minutes later, she shakes herself out of her stupor and slams on the gas to head to her own house.

She decides this: she can never tell anyone what happened. 

  
  


-

  
  


Yixing is in Kris's room, puttering around while he's in the shower when she hears a familiar car sound pull up to the front of the house.

She looks out the window and sees Junmyeon's silver convertible outside.

And Kim Jongdae in the passenger seat.

"Hey," a deep voice rumbles next her to ear and arms wrap themselves around her waist. 

"Look." Yixing points down to Junmyeon and Jongdae. "That's weird. Junmyeon wouldn't be caught dead with one of you."

And she gasps when Jongdae leans over and kisses Junmyeon before running inside. 

They hear him laughing and clamping up the stairs to his room. Yixing watches Junmyeon sit, shocked, in her car for a few minutes before she heads home.

She hears Kris start to laugh and turns to him. "What?"

"Jongdae. He finally did it!"

Yixing glares. "Is he playing? Is this the first battle?" She storms to the door to go kick some Jong-ass. Junmyeon is her friend and if some boy is going to play with her feelings, Yixing will stick up for her no matter what.

"Woah, babe. Wait." Kris picks her up and sits on the bed, placing her in his lap. "You don’t understand."

"What?" She huffs, crossing her arms. 

"Jongdae really likes Junmyeon. Like really, actually likes her," Kris explains. 

"What?"

  
  


-

  
  


Baekhyun is on her way back from her applied arts class when she spots Junmyeon's car heading into the Greek fraternity row. Weird.

She dashes down the street and hides behind a bush. Junmyeon never told them she had a boyfriend. 

Baekhyun sees her stop in front of the Kappa Pi Beta House and that's when she notices the boy.

Is that Kim Jongdae?

She sees him lean over and kiss Junmyeon and Baekhyun nearly stabs herself in the eye with a branch because she loses her balance, she's so surprised. 

She stays hidden and waits until Junmyeon's car speeds past in the way back home, face... angry?

If she had a secret Kappa Pi Beta boyfriend (who knew, Jongdae?), why would she be mad? Unless they broke up. But they kissed.

"Yo."

Baekhyun screams. She crouches low and looks up at the tall figure leaning over the bush.

"Sorry," it chuckles, voice deep.

Baekhyun squints. She remembers that voice and that hair and those ears. "You're the kid who stopped in the middle of the damn street that one day!"

"Yeah, Park Chanyeol." He nods and smiles. "You remember."

"Not for a good reason," she grumbles and stands up, brushing little dead leaves off her pants. 

"Need a ride home?" He asks, and when Baekhyun peeks around him, he gestures to a sleek blue Mustang.

Her phone buzzes. It's from Junmyeon.

_ Urgent meeting NOW. Come home.  _

Baekhyun wonders if she's going to tell them about Jongdae.

"Um, sure."

They get into his car and he drives to the sorority row on the other side of campus. 

"Drop me off here," she says, or pointing to the block before. Still can't risk anyone seeing her in Chanyeol's car, with his Kappa Pi Beta sticker on it. 

He nods and Baekhyun quickly thanks him and dashes to the house.

  
  


-

  
  


"Kim Minseok."

"Yes!" Minseok raises her hand.

"You will be paired with Xiao Luhan."

"What?" Both stand up, surprised.

Their professor looks at them disinterestedly. "Yes." He dismisses them, moving on to pair up others. 

Luhan glares daggers at her from his seat and she sits down with a huff. Why does she have to be paired with this ass for one of the biggest projects this year?

She sighs and moans internally. How awesome.

"Please, get together and discuss your ideas so you can get started immediately!" Their professor calls.

Minseok doesn't move from her spot. 

A thump sounds next to her and Luhan seats himself. "Witch."

"You know, people always say that when a boy is mean to a girl, he likes her," Minseok comments, just to piss him off even more.

However, it seems to backfire, because Luhan clamps his mouth shut and his pretty face turns bright red.

Never having seen Luhan blush, it causes Minseok to turn pink as well, and so both just sit, staring at each other, blushing.

Finally, Luhan composes himself and snarls, "Shut up!" He leaves the classroom.

Minseok lets out the breath she didn't know she was holding in as he leaves and laughs, a little delirious. 

What just happened?

  
  


-

  
  


Kyungsoo is not feeling good. She has a slight fever and chills and she's now currently shuffling at the grocery store in her pink fluffy sweater, fuzzy  _ Frozen  _ Jammie pants, and her penguin slippers, down the soup aisle to grab some chicken noodle soup. 

She reaches the chicken noodle soup section and there's  _ one can left.  _

Kyungsoo reaches for it and that's when another hand wraps itself around her hand on the can of soup.

She looks over and a tall, tan boy with messy white hair is next to her, his hand over hers.

His nose is red and he's shivering.

Neither say a single word. 

Kyungsoo’s phone vibrates in her pocket and she pulls it out. It's from Junmyeon.

_ Urgent meeting NOW. Come home.  _

Kyungsoo stares up at the other boy, unblinking, who looks scared. He squeaks.

She pulls the can of soup towards herself. 

He pulls it back.

Kyungsoo narrows her eyes and wrenches it back to herself.

Unfortunately, she pulls too hard and they fall backwards, him landing on top if her.

She groans and suddenly has a sense of deja vu. 

Then she realized it's the same boy who fell on her at the volleyball game.

"Jongin?" She says, remembering his name, and gets a muffled "Yes?" in return.

"Get off."

He scrambles off of her and immediately bows and apologizes.

Kyungsoo stands and silently crows in victory. She holds the last soup in one hand high like a trophy.

Jongin gapes at her, sniffles, and Kyungsoo takes the chance to run to one of the registers, show a shocked cashier the can of soup, throw a bill at her, and speed out of the store to her car. 

"Um, excuse me!" She hears a small voice speak up from right beside her. She looks over and Jongin is easily keeping up with her, and is sniffling majorly now. "That's my can of soup."

Kyungsoo reaches her car. "Uh, no, it's not. I paid for it."

"Yes, but I saw it first."

"What is this?" Kyungsoo scoffs, unlocking her car. "Kindergarten?"

Jongin looks slightly offended. "No..."

"Well at least you know that. Think of this as payback from that time at the volleyball game where you fell on me and stared at my boobs, okay? Go buy some oyster soup or something else healthy!" And with that, she slips into her car and drives off, leaving a pathetic-looking, sniffling, red-nosed Jongin in the grocery store parking lot.

  
  


-

  
  


" _ War! _ " Junmyeon screams as she stomps into the sorority house. "It's war!"

Jia-Li comes downstairs, concerned. "Junmyeon."

Junmyeon holds up a finger and Jia-Li shuts up. "I'm angry. I need to have a meeting.  _ Now! _ " She screams and whips our her phone to text everyone.  _ Urgent meeting NOW. Come home.  _

She storms to the parlor and sits in one of the cushy chairs and impatiently waits for everyone to come home.

Fifteen minutes later, everyone is in the parlor, nervously situating themselves around Junmyeon.

"It has come to my attention," Junmyeon says suddenly. "That we have done nothing to sabotage Kappa Pi Beta this year yet. And so, it shall commence." She whips her head to look at Baekhyun and Jia-Li. "Ideas. ASAP."

They nod vigorously, scared. 

"Junnie," Seokjin says softly. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing," she says quickly. "I just realized, that's all."

However, there are three girls in the room who know that's not the real reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went to the Dallas Exo'luxion last night and it was AMAZING!!!!! And so, in honor of EXO's first NA tour, I wrote the whole chapter about the EXO pairings.   
> BTS and GOT7 stans, I'm sorry. I know I promised some Namjin and Markson, but I will definitely include them in the next chapter.  
> Anyone else going to one of the NA concerts?


	9. And So It Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Dildos and sexual implications

Seokjin and Baekhyun are sitting in the campus Menchie’s, enjoying their frozen yogurt on a hot day. 

Seokjin pulls out her phone and looks at the assigned number before dialing. “Hello? Is this Ken’s Kinky Emporium? Yes, perfect. I'd like to make an order.” She glances at Baekhyun, who's struggling not to laugh boisterously. “How many?” she mouths.

“Fifteen,” is the giggled reply.

“Yes, I'd like fifteen of the hot pink dildos, please. The ones with sparkles. Yes, fifteen. That's right, thank you.” She hangs up and glances over to find a tall boy in line, staring at her in horror. 

“Why would you need fifteen dildos?” He squeaks. 

Seokjin looks him over; he's cute, with gelled up blond hair. He has on a loose tank that shows off muscled arms and tight jeans covering long legs and black and white Nike Jordans. She smirks. “With you, looks like I wouldn't need one.”

He turns bright red, stuttering, and bolts out the door at that, nearly bumping into a girl on his way out. 

Baekhyun laughs as he disappears around the corner. “That was good.”

“This better be worth it,” Seokjin says as she spoons up some strawberry yogurt. “If it doesn't and I have to explain to my parents why I ordered a pink sparkly dildo, I'm going to be pissed.”

“Just tell them you're lonely,” Baekhyun replies. 

Seokjin glares at the younger and ignores her. 

Her phone chirps and she sees it's Junmyeon. “Hey.”

“Did you get them ordered?” Junmyeon asks, sounding excited. 

“Uh, yeah. Anything else?”

“Yes! Please pick up some bottles of lube on the way back,” Junmyeon tells her.

Seokjin frowns. “Lube?” Across the table, Baekhyun chokes and yogurt nearly flies out her nose.

“Yep. That's all, Jin. Thanks!”

She hangs up and looks over to Baekhyun. “Guess we'll have to stop at Walmart or something on the way back.”

Baekhyun laughs even more.

  
  


-

  
  


Jia-Li hums as she waits for her papers to print. She gathers up the ones already printed and separates them into two separate piles.

“Hey, Jia-Li.”

She jumps, surprised, and turns to see Mark standing behind her. 

“Mark!” 

He smiles at her. “What's up?”

Jia-Li gestures to her papers carelessly. “Just printing some stuff.”

Mark laughs a little. “Looks like it's an interesting class.” He picks up a paper and admires it. “I was always for Team Jacob.”

“Huh?” Jia-Li looks up from the printer and stares in horror as Mark looks through the papers. “Wait, no! Don't look at those!”

“Why?” Mark laughs as he holds them high above Jia-Li’s grasp. 

“It's embarrassing!” Jia-Li huffs as she jumps up in effort to get them back. 

“What class is it for?” He asks, staring down at her amusedly. “Just asking.”

Jia-Li whines. She wracks her brain for a reasonable answer. “Um, Entertainment Studies.”

“Really? I didn't know we had that.” Mark looks thoughtful and Jia-Li uses his distraction to grab back the papers.

“It's not that popular,” Jia-Li says as she grabs the last of them from the printer. “Anyway, I have to go, but I'll see you later.” She moves to walk out of the printing room. 

“Later?” Mark calls as she exits the room.

Jia-Li freezes. Shit. She turns around quickly, innocent smile plastered on her face. “No! Sorry, habit!” She leaves the room quickly. “Jia-Li, you idiot.”

Mark stares after her curiously. 

  
  


-

  
  


A week later, Mark comes back to the House from a lecture to many of the boys standing in the living room, looking angry.

“What the hell?” Luhan rages, and he holds up a pink sparkly dildo and a giant bottle of lube. 

Mark flinches. “What are you doing with that?”

“You've got your own!”

Mark rushes to his room and sees a picture of Jacob Black from Twilight plastered on his door. “Oh no.” He peeks into his room and gapes. From ceiling to floor, it's covered in Jacob Black pictures. Sitting on his pillow is his very own pink sparkly dildo and bottle of lube. 

“Check the fucking toilet, too!” Someone roars to him.

He checks the toilet in the bathroom closest to him and gags. There is a brown clump is shit in the toilet. 

Mark goes back to his room and stares at the pictures. He'd seen them before; then it clicks. 

The pictures Jia-Li had been printing the previous week. For her  _ Entertainment Studies  _ class. He laughs and runs a hand through his hair. He goes back to the living room. “Wow.”

“They didn't flush the toilets!” Sehun wails. 

“Relax, it was a Baby Ruth candy bar.” Namjoon places a hand on his shoulder. “I found the wrappers in the trash.”

Jongin clings to Sehun, looking petrified. He whimpers. 

“What is that?” Mark gestures to the cylinder shaped container he has. “Is that a bomb?”

“A can of chicken soup,” is the quiet reply. “A cruel joke.”

Mark gives him a weird look but breathes a sigh of relief when he realizes that the Kappa Gamma sorority didn't want to blow them up, and Sehun explains that when Jongin was sick a week ago, the last can of chicken noodle soup was stolen from him. “I don't need it now that I'm okay,” Jongin whines. “But this is mean.”

“What's going on?” Kris walks in the front door with Jongdae trailing behind him. He looks at Luhan's dildo and bottle of lube. “What are those?”

“What they look like,” Luhan sneers. He holds them up, and waves them around. “A fucking dildo and a giant ass bottle of lube!”

Kris sighs. 

“Hyung, I'm sure you got your own present,” Namjoon says. “Go check your room.”

Kris leaves and Jongdae goes to his own room. 

They can hear his laugh from downstairs. He rushes back, holding his own toy. “Holy shit!”

“Why are you excited?” Mark asks as Kris comes down too.

“Are you kidding me? I'm going to send this back to Junmyeon with a note that says ‘Think of me!’!” 

“No!” Kris shoves his hand in Jongdae's face. “No, if you do that, she'll set the house on fire. Or worse.”

Jongdae whines. “Then what a waste.  _ I'm _ not going to use it.”

“Um, you're not gay?” Namjoon asks innocently, and Jongdae slaps his best friend.

“Shut up,” he huffs. 

“I saw Byun Baekhyun in Menchie’s last week with some other girl who ordered ‘the fifteen hot pink sparkly dildos’,” Namjoon says to Kris. “Long brown hair, tall.”

“Kim Seokjin,” Mark growls.

“Yeah, yeah.”

“The girl who said she wouldn't need one with you?” Jongdae looks him up and down. “Dude, she-”

Kris steps forward and covers Jongdae's face with his hand. “Jongdae.”

“Yes sir,” comes the muffled reply. “You and Chanyeol and Namjoon do some thinking and come up with some ideas,” Kris tell him. “Do not order any dildos though.”

“Yes sir,” Jongdae repeats and Kris takes his hand off of his face.

“Thank you sir. I can breathe now.” 

Kris smirks and wrestles Jongdae into a friendly headlock.

  
  


-

  
  


“Mark Tuan!” Mark cringes and refuses to look away from his notes.

“Kim Seokjin.”

She sits down next to him, places her chin delicately on her hands, and smiles prettily at him. Mark is not fazed.

“Tell me, did you like your present? I'm sure it'll be used well.” She winks at him. 

“I loved it, especially the shit in the toilet,” he replies dryly.

“Well that's good! Jia-Li drops the best bombs.”

Mark chokes on his spit and turns to glare at the deceivingly-angelic Kim Seokjin.

She smiles at him. 

The rest of AP Biology is spent in silence between them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The war has begun!


	10. What's Happening?

The next time Zitao is in her AP Asian History class, Sehun actually thinks to give her his number for their date, which she gratefully accepts. 

“I liked your presents,” he grumbles as he types his number into her phone.

“What presents?” Zitao says as she fishes out her notes.

“The Twilight posters and the dildos and the toilets,” Sehun whines, sounding absolutely miserable. “At night I feel like I can still feel Edmund Culler’s eyes on me!”

“Edward Cullen,” Zitao corrects. 

“Whatever. Point is, I cry every night. You know, we had a big bonfire for the burning of our dildos.” Sehun takes out his powdered sugar bag and spoon.

Zitao pouts. “Hey! Those were expensive! What a waste!” She doesn't notice Sehun choke on his sugar as she says that and he turns violently red.

“Anyways,” he clears his throat. “Busy this Saturday? Afternoon?”

Zitao thinks. Does she have anything going on? “Hold on,” she says and texts Junmyeon, asking if there's anything going on for the sorority.

Zitao turns back to Sehun. “Where are we going?”

Sehun smiles brightly. “It's a surprise!”

Zitao frowns. “A surprise?” she repeats dully. She hates surprises. 

Sehun deflates a little and she feels guilty. “I mean, it's okay!” Her phone interrupts them and she checks it, Junmyeon saying that there's nothing going on Saturday. “I can go. It's okay, I don't mind it being a surprise!” She smiles shyly at Sehun.

He grins back, eyes twinkling and excited, and Zitao feels butterflies in her tummy.

“Great! I'll pick you up at 4?”

She nods and class starts, but her mind is occupied with something else. 

  
  


-

  
  


Seokjin is busy browsing the stacks when a spot of blond catches her eye, looking out of place in the music store.

She shrugs and finds the album she's been wanting and heads to the register.

When she looks up, she starts, because it's the boy from Menchie’s who ran out when she said she'd totally do him.

He looks up when she stops in front of him and he seems to realize it's the girl from Menchie’s who said she'd totally do him before he ran out. He blushes a fiery red and Seokjin smiles. “Hi,” she says, and waves the CD. “Can I get this?”

His eyes narrow but he rings it up. “The kids were really traumatized by your presents, Kappa Gamma.”

Seokjin smiles even wider. “Oh, you're a Kappa Pi Beta, huh?” She hands him her money and then her brain catches up to her mouth. “Oh my God, you're a Kappa Pi Beta?” 

He nods and puts the CD in a bag for her. 

Seokjin moans and nearly melts into the floor because she had told a  _ Kappa Pi Beta  _ she'd  _ totally do him.  _ She snatches her bag from him and dashes out of the store, nearly hyperventilating. 

“Wait, you forgot your change!” He calls after her.

“Oh my God,” she groans. She done fucked up. She found a super cute guy, dimples and blond hair and all, and he turns out to be her Greek university enemy.

She sighs and heads to the store where Yixing is shopping.

“I'm so done with boys,” she huffs, laying her head on Yixing's shoulder after she finds her in the store.

Yixing turns and smiles gently at her. “Who happened, Jinnie?”

“A Kappa Pi Beta boy,” is the reply. “You know him? Tall, blond, dimples, likes Jordans.  _ Muscles. _ ”

Yixing thinks for a moment and then nods. “Yeah! Kim Namjoon! He's a second year, I think.”

Seokjin scowls. Curse Kim Namjoon and his cute dimples and his muscled arms.“I don't know how you do it,” she says quietly. “Keeping you and Kris a secret from Junmyeon and Minseok. I don't know how all of us do it, actually.”

Yixing blushes a little as she looks at a shirt in the mirror. “I don't know how to thank all of you enough. Really. Even his boys have kept it a secret for him, you know?”

“You know Junnie will somehow find out, right?”

Yixing nods. She doesn't know how Junmyeon hasn't found out; it's been a year since she started dating Kris. “I think that when she finds out, she won't mind too much.”

Seokjin turns to her. “What do you mean?”

“Kim Jongdae is in love with Junnie.” 

Seokjin snorts. “He just wants to get into her pants. Everyone knows that. And so what?”

“No.” Yixing shakes her head. “Fanfan told me that he really does like her. And-”

“Who's  _ Fanfan _ ?” Seokjin blanches. 

“Sorry, Kris.” Yixing turns red. “Anyway, I think that he can really win over Junmyeon. It may take more time, but I think he can do it.”

The other sighs. “Whatever you say, Xing.”

  
  


-

  
  


The project Minseok has been assigned to with Luhan is turning out to be a disaster. 

He refuses to meet up outside of class to work on it and when they do have a chance in class, he doesn't help very much. 

Minseok wants to cry, she's so angry and stressed because this is not her only class and she also has her sorority stuff to do and volleyball practice to go to. 

She's currently working on writing down all of the genotypes and phenotypes and pedigree charts of the family of hamsters they've been raising when she hears him walk up and dump his backpack on the floor. 

Minseok scowls and turns around. “Look here, Xiao-!” She's completely shocked by his appearance. 

His usually perfect dark brown is mussed up, skin pale and waxy, and there are dark bags under his eyes.

“You look like shit,” she comments. 

Luhan sneers at her. “Shut up. I haven't gotten any sleep in forever.”

Minseok rolls her eyes. “It's college, Xiao. No one gets any sleep ever.”

He scowls and leans into her space, until he's centimeters away from her face. “You want to know what's wrong? Why I haven't been getting sleep? It's because of you,” he hisses. “You, Kim Minseok.”

Her eyes widen and she opens her mouth to say something but Luhan cuts her off. “I can't stop thinking about you. I can't stop thinking about the BANG party. I can't stop thinking about that kiss.”

Minseok blushes hard as she remembers that night. The way Luhan pushed her up against the fence in the dark corner, away from all of the people and noise. The way he moved his lips gently against hers and spark she felt in her veins. The taste of beer and chocolate in his mouth. The fact that she knew it was bad but it felt so good.  “Don't mention that!” 

He ignores her. “Granted, we were both drunk, but I wasn't drunk enough to forget that and even if I was, I still wouldn't have forgotten. But you know, I wish I could, because it's been fucking killing me ever since.”

Minseok just stares at him. It's been weeks since the party. “I-I… Luhan.” 

Luhan shakes his head and leans close. “Kim Minseok, I think I might start to fucking like you.”

Minseok hiccups and she feels like she can't breathe. 

Luhan turns and grabs his stuff from the floor, along with their project model. “I'll finish this up.” And just like that, he leaves the room.

  
  


-

  
  


Junmyeon yawns as she sits down in a booth at Chinese Dragon for lunch. She looks around at all of the people in the restaurant and sighs; she should've just ordered takeout on the way to the house. 

“Hi, what can I get you?” 

Junmyeon looks up to a tall waitress, with short brown hair and ringed eyes. “A diet Coke please.”

The waitress nods and goes off to get her drink. 

“Oh. Kim Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon scowls. She knows that voice. Looking up, she sees a very tall, skinny man with short light brown hair and a smirk on his face. 

Park Jeong-su, President of Sigma Upsilon Pi. 

He sits down in the booth across from her and a sort of cruel smile graces upon his lips. “My little Junmyeon, I would have joined for earlier if you would have told me.”

“No thanks,” she barks out as her drink is brought. “I didn't want uninvited company. And I'm not yours, Park. Get that in that tiny brain of yours.”

Jeong-su’s smile (if you could really call it that) disappears into a frown. “Tone it down, Junmyeon. I don't like my girls too feisty.”

Junmyeon snaps and she chucks her glass of diet Coke in his face. She leans toward him and hisses, “I'm not yours, Park Jeong-su, and I never will be. You're disgusting.” 

Junmyeon gets up to leave but is stopped when a hand roughly grabs her wrist. Jeong-su holds on tight, looking like he's about to explode from anger. She panics and tries to shake her wrist out of his grasp, but he holds on tight.

“You'll regret that, you bitch,” he snarls in her face, and Junmyeon wishes that she had taken up Kyungsoo’s offer at being taught some self defense. Jeong-su may be skinny, but he's strong, much stronger than Junmyeon.

Suddenly, a fist comes flying out of the air and straight into Jeong-su’s face. 

Junmyeon flinches as she hears his nose crack and he lets go of her to hold his bleeding face.

She's grabbed again and is rushed out of the restaurant, now in a commotion, and is standing in the parking lot.

She looks up to see who rushed her out and is surprised to see Jongdae.

He's pissed, she can tell, his eyes murderous and brows furrowed and his mouth in a snarl.

“Jongdae...”

He turns toward her and immediately his face changes to one of concern and worry. He looks as if he's scared. “Junmyeon,” he breathes, and checks over her, like something far more physical happened, like Jeong-su left cuts on her skin. “Are you okay? Do you need a doctor?”

Speechless,  she shakes her head. 

Jongdae still checks over her and when he holds her wrist, she flinches because it's sore. There might even be a bruise there tomorrow. She winces.

Jongdae notices this and he handles her arm gently, as if he's afraid she'll suddenly break. His face contorts back into one of hostility and rage. “I'm going to kill him!”

“Jongdae, wait!” Junmyeon chokes out as she tries to stop him from storming back into the restaurant. She grabs his hand and he stops. “Don't! You'll only make it worse!”

Jongdae whirls around, eyes flashing. He grabs her hand and carefully holds her wrist, despite his anger. “This is worse than anything that could happen! Maybe I could get fired, maybe I could go to jail, maybe I could get beat up, but you know Junmyeon, as long as you're okay, I don't care what happens to me.”

“Jongdae,” Junmyeon croaks. “Don't say stuff like that.”

“Like what?” He steps toward her until they're inches apart. “That I'd do anything for you? That it doesn't matter what happens to me as long as you're happy? That you mean the most to me?” 

_ No,  _ Junmyeon thinks.  _ All he wants is to get in your pants. You know that, everyone knows that.  _ But when she looks up, his face is open and honest. She sees the pure adoration. 

Junmyeon backs away, feeling overwhelmed. It feels like her chest is caving in on itself when she sees his face fall and she runs to her car, miserable. 

She can't do this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. I'm dead


	11. First Date

“Hey, hyung, can I borrow your car?”

Namjoon turns and looks at Sehun, who's standing behind him, looking a little nervous. “Why?”

“Um, I'm taking someone out today,” is the reply.

Namjoon raises his eyebrows. “That Huang girl you said you liked? From Kappa Gamma?”

The younger nods and Namjoon tsks. “Oh Sehun, fraternizing with the enemy.” But he hands over his keys. “Bring it back in one piece, kid.”

Sehun grins. “Thanks, hyung!”

He drives over to one of the lecture buildings and texts Zitao that he's waiting outside her lecture hall and gets a response that she'll be out in three minutes.

Sehun bobs his head to the music playing the car and makes sure that he has his tickets. He can't wait to see Zitao's reaction when she finds out where they're going.

 

Zitao sighs as her professor drones on about the different textures and patterns of their designs. Normally, Zitao is 110% into this class, but today, she's not. She just wants to escape and spend the rest of her day with Sehun.

She smiles and wonders where they're going today. 

Her phone buzzes in her pocket and she takes a peek, seeing it's from Sehun.

_ Outside your hall, waiting for you ;) _

Zitao giggles quietly to herself. 

**Okay :) be out in like 3 min**

She looks down at her outfit. It was pretty warm today so she opted for jean shorts and a loose yellow tank top, with flip flops and a grey jacket in case it gets chilly. 

Zitao's stomach flutters as her professor lets them leave, and she's throwing her stuff into her backpack and rushing out the hall. 

She gets outside and scans for a familiar face, and smiling when she catches Sehun's eye in a big black car. 

“Hi,” she says breathlessly as she gets into the passenger seat.

“Hey.” Sehun grins at her before pulling out into the street. “How was class?”

Zitao sighs. “Boring. I'll be honest, I just wanted to get it over with so I could go out with you,” she says, blushing.

Sehun laughs, cheeks pink as well. 

They talk about simple things on the way to their destination and upon reaching it, Zitao gasps.

“Lotte World?”

Sehun nods. “Do you like it? Is it okay?”

“It's awesome!” Zitao squeals as she jumps out of the car. She grabs Sehun's hand and drags him to the entrance. 

Sehun gives the tickets at the entrance and Zitao drags him to the first ride she sees, the Camelot Carousel.

“This, this!” she cries, pointing to it, and Sehun laughs loudly, following her lead. 

  
  


-

  
  


The last place Jeongguk expects to see Jimin is the gym. Lifting nearly as much as he can.

“Jimin-noona?” he blurts out as she sits up from the bench.

“Oh! Jeonggukkie!” She waves, her eyes turning into crescents as she smiles. 

Jeongguk stares at her. She's wearing a sports bra and tight athletic shorts and he can see the hard outlines of her abs. 

“Yah, Jeongguk?” Jimin waves her hand in his face. 

He starts. “What? Oh, sorry.”

“It's okay.” She goes over the hand weights and starts forty pound bicep curls. “So what are you doing here?” Then she blushes, because what else would he be at the gym for except to work out? God, Park Jimin.

“Um, just came here becuase I had nothing else to do,” Jeongguk stutters, staring at her arm muscles. Holy shit.

Jimin laughs nervously. “Of course, of course!” She turns to look at him after she's done with her curls and they stare at each other. 

Jeongguk flushes and feels self-conscious as he sees Jimin look him up and down. He's in basketball shorts and a wrinkled t-shirt he found on his bedroom floor and he's disgusting. He hasn't showered in two days.

“Um, am I interrupting some weird couple ritual workout thing here?” A snobby voice asks, breaking the silence.

Jeongguk shakes his head and looks at the girl. 

She's very pretty, with pale skin and light grey hair cut in a bob. 

“Back off, Taeyeon,” Jimin spits and Jeongguk is shocked to see her so sour looking.

Taeyeon smiles fakely. “Yah, is that anyway to talk to your senior, Park Jimin?” 

Jimin rolls her eyes. “No one has any respect left for you. Not after Baekhyun.”

Jeongguk wonders what she's talking about and Taeyeon looks absolutely murderous. “That bitch deserved everything she got!”

Jimin lunges toward her and yanks at Taeyeon’s short hair, who shrieks and tries to claw at Jimin’s face.

“Oh God!” Jeongguk reaches toward them and wraps his arms around Jimin, pulling her back. She writhes in his arms and scratches and howls, causing even more of a scene, but he holds tight. 

Taeyeon bolts out of the weight room and Jimin sags, Jeongguk keeping her upright. “I hate that bitch.”

Jeongguk looks around awkwardly, and, trying to ignore everyone's eyes on them, sets Jimin down on the floor in a corner. “Is everything okay?”

Jimin looks up, and her eyes widen. “Oh my God!” she squeaks, absolutely mortified that he had to see that. “I can't believe I just did that in front of you! I'm so sorry!” She covers her face with her hands.

Jeongguk smiles, and places a hand on her back. “It's okay, noona.”

Jimin whines and Jeongguk nearly whines as well becuase that sound has blood rushing down. He gulps and grabs her hand. “Noona, do you want to go get some ice cream?”

 

“Mmm,” Jimin purrs as she takes a bite of her cotton candy ice cream. “Thanks, Jeonggukkie.”

Jeongguk turns beet red as he watches her tongue poke out the side of her mouth. “O-Of course! No problem!”

“So,” she begins, leaning forward. “How do you like college so far? It's pretty different from high school, yeah?”

Jeongguk nods. “Yeah, it is. I like it, though.”

“That's good.” Jimin smiles. 

“What about you, noona?” He asks.

“I really like it. Everything is harder and I get less sleep, but I'm managing,” she replies, eating more. 

Jeongguk nods and takes a bite of his chocolate chip mint ice cream. 

Suddenly, he remembers something from a month ago, from the Beta Beta BANG party. He doesn't know why, but he does.

He remembers seeing a pretty girl with long orange hair piled on top of her head, with chubby cheeks and half moon eyes, and wearing a short strapless blue dress and completely engrossed in her phone.

“This is what you should avoid, boys. Witches like the Kappa Gamma girls.” Luhan's words ring in his head. 

“You're a Kappa Gamma,” he chokes out. How could he have been so stupid? He knew, he knew from the moment he had seen her at the BANG party, but for some reason his brain had ignored it. Forgotten.

Jimin stops eating and tenses up. She then sighs and looks up at him. “I am.”

  
  


-

  
  


Kyungsoo’s nostrils flare as she doesn't find the book she's looking for. 

It's been three fucking weeks and the kid who took it  _ still  _ hasn't brought it back.

Who takes that long to read a book, dammit?

She stalks up to the librarian and asks if the book is in the return bin, if it just hasn't been put on the shelf yet. 

The librarian checks her computer and shakes her head.

Kyungsoo smiles and leaves, silently raging on the inside.

Damn whoever took her book. 

She heads over to the next block to Starbucks and orders a green tea Frappuccino. As she's waiting, a familiar book cover catches her eye and she cranes her head to get a better look.

She's right. It's her book, the one from the library. And the brat reading it is…

Jongin. 

Kyungsoo glares at him, as if lasers will shoot out of her eyes and burn him to a crisp. 

He looks up, as if feeling her stare, and meets it. He waves. 

Kyungsoo seethes. She grabs her now-ready drink from the worker and stomps over to Jongin’s table. “How long are you going to take with that?” She hisses, pointing to the book. He's barely halfway through and Kyungsoo moans internally.

“Oh, this? Well, I actually just started it today, but I should be done within a couple of days, or less. Why?”

_ What?  _ “You've had it for three weeks,” Kyungsoo growls, “Yet you only started it today?”

Jongin squeaks as she glares daggers at him. “I'm sorry?”

“You should be! I've waited weeks for that book and you just started it today!” She bangs her head on the table. “God, just finish it already!”

“I-I’m sorry!” Jongin stutters, watching in alarm as Kyungsoo grips the edge of the table so hard her fingers turn white. Then he hesitates. “Actually, I think I'm just going to keep it for a while more. I mean, we take what the other needs, right?”

Kyungsoo snaps her head up and Jongin flinches, but continues. “Like, you took the last chicken soup, and I'll take the only copy of  _ Eragon _ that you want. That sound like a deal?” He grins, proud of himself. 

Kyungsoo, however, scowls and grabs the book from Jongin’s grip and dashes out the door. 

“Hey!” He squeals, trying to chase after her, but ends up tripping on the chair leg. Jongin sighs as he watches Kyungsoo run down the block, clutching  _ his  _ library book. 

He needs to hire a bodyguard or something.

  
  


-

  
  


“Let's go in there next!” Sehun says excitedly, pointing to the large wooden house with screams and howls coming from it.

Zitao squeaks in fear. “T-There?”

Sehun nods and walks her towards the entrance. “Come on!”

Zitao whines but goes ahead of him. “If I don't scream, you have to buy me beef!”

“Sure, sure!” Sehun grins and follows her.

The first place they come to has two coffins and fake spiderwebs. “Don't push me, Sehun!” She whines, and that's when the first ghost jumps out. Zitao shrieks and jumps back, while Sehun yelps. 

“Aish, don't be like that,” he says to the actor, who huffs and backs off.

“I'm going to die!” Zitao wails, but continues on. “Don't follow us!”

A little while later, they come to a room full of mannequins. One is in a dentist chair, looking like a skeleton. Zitao whines. “Ah, what if it gets up?” She trembles and pushes back against Sehun.

It doesn't, however, and they pass it. Walking down the hallway, Zitao is gasping for breath. “I see something ahead!”

Sehun snorts behind her. “It's okay, it's okay.”

Zitao is seriously about to cry when the windows next to them in the hall move and she jumps three feet in the air, wailing. She kicks at them, screaming. “Go away!”

Sehun laughs loudly behind her as he watches her. “Wah, this is so cool!”

Zitao kicks at Sehun and continues to whine as they go down the hall. They enter a section full of file cabinets and she hesitantly goes around the corner. She has a bad feeling.

A man jumps out and she shrieks, waving her arms about and runs the other way, right into Sehun. “Please! Please!”

Sehun laughs again as he curls an arm around her waist. “It's okay!”

The next part has a large clump of something hanging from the ceiling. Zitao tries to rush past it but a hand grabs her ankle. She lets out a screech and leaps into the air, Sehun continuing to cackle behind her.

The last part of the haunted house is a long corridor. Zitao walks forward slowly, Sehun trailing behind her.

Suddenly, halfway down the hall, a big, bulky man jumps out and chases them down the hall. 

Zitao screams the whole way, looking desperately for the exit, only to run into another person. She crashes to the ground, panting and wailing. 

Sehun comes up behind her, hoisting her to her feet, and leads her out.

When she sees the bright sun outside, she relaxes slightly. Turning on Sehun, Zitao hits his chest. “That was horrible!” She whines, tears still evident in her eyes. 

Sehun laughs and pulls her in for a hug, nuzzling into her neck. “I'm sorry.”

Zitao hugs him tighter. 

“But I'm totally not buying you beef.”

 

When Zitao walks in the front door of the house, it's surprisingly silent. “Hello?” she calls out hesitantly.

“In here,” is the reply and she heads to the parlor. All of the girls wait for her.

“Hello, Zitao,” Junmyeon says, smiling, but it's not warm. “Have a nice date?”

Zitao gulps and nods stiffly. She feels frozen.

“It was my mistake not to do so earlier, but I think that it's time to tell you why we don't involve ourselves with Kappa Pi Beta boys.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun...  
> Thanks everyone for the comments and kudos!


	12. The Beginning

“Sit.” Junmyeon pats the seat on the couch next to her.

Zitao hesitantly goes and sits down, shooting Jia-Li a panicked look. Jia-Li looks worried.

“It all started when I was a first year here, Seokjin and Yixing as well. We had just joined the sorority and we had the sweetest President, Eunhee.”

  
  
  
  


“Welcome!” Fourth year Lim Eunhee’s smile was the brightest eighteen year old Kim Junmyeon had ever seen. Fresh out of high school, she was following her dream of becoming big in the business; of course, first thing is first though. Join the best sorority on campus.

She does well in her interviews and is accepted along with two other girls that year: a tall, beautiful girl named Kim Seokjin, who loved all things pink and princessy; and Zhang Yixing, a small, quiet Chinese girl who was quite forgetful. They became her best friends that year. 

As the year progresses, Junmyeon observes all of the girls in Kappa Gamma and their love lives.

Park Sungmi infatuated with a boy from the fraternity, Kappa Pi Beta; Do Hyejin obsessed with a boy from Kappa Pi Beta; Jung Kyunghee in love with a boy from Kappa Pi Beta; Kim Yikyung, fixated on a boy from Kappa Pi Beta; and so on, so on.

And Lim Eunhee; sweet, beautiful, caring, Lim Eunhee… Completely consumed and taken by a boy named Jung Jaesung. Of course, from Kappa Pi Beta.

“Unni,” Junmyeon says one day as they’re driving back to the house from getting ice cream. “What’s the story between you and Jung Jaesung?”

Eunhee slams on the breaks and Junmyeon flies forward, nearly smashing her nose on the dashboard. 

“Oh God, Junnie, I’m so sorry!” Eunhee reaches over to see if she’s okay.

Junmyeon smiles weakly and waves her hand it’s okay. “Well?”

“Well… We dated in high school, actually. For a couple years, first to third. But then he broke up with me, saying he needed some time,” Eunhee says. “It was heartbreaking for me, but eventually I got over it and I graduated and moved on. In my second year, I realized he went here and we went out for drinks with some friends, to catch up. We became very close friends and recently, he told me he’d like to try again.” Eunhee blushes. “So I decided to give him another chance.”

Junmyeon frowns but doesn’t show it, instead looking out the window. “Another chance…”

Eunhee nods, biting her lip to try and stop her smile. “I know it sounds stupid, but he’s changed, I believe it. I honestly don't think I ever got over him. Plus, that was back in highschool, years ago.” She laughs and pats Junmyeon’s arm. “Awww, little Junnie, worried about her President.” 

“Well, of course!” Junmyeon whines. “You mean a lot to me!”

Eunhee smiles softly. “Thank you, Junmyeon.”

 

Fast forward two months, in February, Valentine’s Day. 

The Kappa Gamma House is covered in streamers and confetti and music is blasting and drinks are spilled and dancing is done in the back yard. 

Junmyeon feels nervous as she struggles to squeeze between the people crowded in the house. She had never been a partier, choosing to stay home on weekends and study or watch dramas with her cat in high school.

But here she is, holding a cup of probably-spiked juice, weaving through the crowd, trying to find something to do. She enters a room and immediately backtracks when she sees a couple nearly naked, all over each other. She squeaks and closes the door behind her, blushing bright red. 

Then she thinks that the boy’s hair color is familiar, an auburn brown, and her brain comes up with an image of Eunhee’s boyfriend, Jung Jaesung. 

Junmyeon breathes in and out and says to herself, “It’s just Eunhee in there. With Jaesung-ssi.” But she knows that Eunhee’s hair isn’t black. 

And just then, she spots Eunhee in the crowd, coming towards her. She waves, giggles, and nearly topples over as she runs into Junmyeon. “Junnie!” She hiccups, and Junmyeon wrinkles her nose at the smell of beer. 

“Unni, there’s something you should know.” No way can she just help keep Jaesung’s secret. “Unni, open the door.”

“Open the door?” Eunhee asks, and shrugs. She takes a moment to locate the handle, and twists it, the door creaking open. She looks in and drops her drink on the carpet. A scream rips from her throat. 

 

Junmyeon helped Eunhee go through weeks of heartbreak therapy, bringing ice cream and chick flicks up to her, whatever she wanted. She let Eunhee cry on her shoulder and voice her problems without complaint. She tried to make sure that Lim Eunhee completely forgot about Jung Jaesung.

But Jaesung comes back around and convinces Eunhee to give him another chance. And another. And another. And another, until Eunhee’s last year of university if just full of get-togethers and breakups. 

It happens to the other girls in the sorority as well, heartbroken by the Kappa Pi Beta boys they had fallen for. Was it some plan by the fraternity, to wreck the love lives of all the girls in Kappa Gamma? /span>

And this is when Kim Junmyeon figures that Kappa Pi Beta boys are absolute trouble and all Kappa Pi Beta boys are the same; no matter what generation, they will not change their ways. 

Weeks away from graduation, Jaesung’s last cheat fest on Eunhee has her collapsing in the parlor. She's rushed to the hospital and the doctor tells them she has had a literal heartbreak. She's weak and doesn't want to do anything anymore. 

Eunhee is lifeless. 

So Vice President, Park Chae-ra (unaffected by any boys), decides that from now on, Kappa Gamma and Kappa Pi Beta are sworn enemies. It's for Eunhee, because she meant the most to everyone and no one should have to go through what she did. Not be herself anymore. It's law.

Junmyeon completely agrees.

Kappa Pi Beta boys are forbidden. 

But, even as VP and enforcer of the No KPB rule, she can't bring herself to rat out Zhang Yixing when she catches her and a tall, blond-haired, good looking Kappa Pi Beta together a year later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I read somewhere that literal heartbreak is real and that you can die from it. That's really sad :(


	13. I Don't Even Want to Try

Junmyeon has never told anyone she knows about Yixing and Kris, but she knows that many of the younger girls do know. 

Zitao stares at her in shock. “I…” she trails off.

Junmyeon shrugs. “It's not like it was your fault, it was two years ago. But the moral of the story is, avoid all Kappa Pi Beta boys, because they never change.”

Zitao thinks about Sehun. He doesn't seem like the type of boy to do that. She voices this to Junmyeon, who frowns and narrows her eyes at the youngest.

“Huang Zitao. I said all boys are the same,” Junmyeon grits out between clenched teeth. Zit ago bows her head, cheeks flushed.

“I'm sorry,” she whispers, “but I can't stop seeing Sehun.” And with that said, she rushes up to her room, slamming the door behind her.

Junmyeon stares after her in shock and anger, clenching her hands into fists. 

“Jun, you need to give her a chance,” Yixing says, placing a hand over hers. “Please, it's been three years. Those who hurt are now gone, they can't influence anyone here.”

The elder looks up at her. “And what are you going to do if Kris hurts you?” 

  
  


-

  
  


Zitao tries to fight back her tears as she lies in her bed. She's being such a dramatic, cliche teenage girl, but she can't help it. A knock sounds on her door and Baekhyun’s voice filters through. 

“Taozi? Can I come in?” She calls.

Zitao lets out a squeak and Baekhyun walks in and sits in her bed. “Oh, Taozi.”

The younger sits up and rubs at her eyes, smearing her makeup all over her face. “Who is she to tell me who I can date or not? Is this elementary school or something?” She sobs. “Sure, she's President, but she doesn't  _ run my life _ .”

“Zitao, calm down.” Baekhyun glances nervously at the door. “Tao, please. Everything will be okay, we’ll figure something out. I promise.”

Zitao sniffles. “Promise.”

Baekhyun smiles and smooths the blond hair on Zitao’s head, but wonders what she's going to have to do to get Junmyeon to let the whole issue go. 

  
  


-

  
  


“Um, how exactly are we going to get into the House? Because as far as I remember, the door was still locked when we came home, so I have no idea how they got in,” Namjoon says as he sits at the table with the rest of the frat to discuss their sabotage plans. 

Chanyeol frowns. “How did they get in then?”

Sehun smiles meekly. “Uh, I think I might’ve accidently left the backdoor unlocked that day.”

Luhan scowls and smacks the younger’s head. “You idiot. You should always lock the doors.”

“Sorry.” Sehun looks down at the table. 

“Well, I can bet you that they don't leave their doors unlocked,” Luhan says.

“Should we break in then?” Jongdae pipes up. “You know, windows are breakable. And glass doors.”

Kris shoots him a withering look. “Then have to pay the consequences? I can guarantee that if we did that, Junmyeon would tie us up and make us watch as she had a wrecking ball destroy the house, so no thank you, Jongdae.”

Jongdae shrugs and grins his kittenish smile. 

“Steal your girlfriend's key,” Mark says suddenly. 

“What?” Kris squawks, looking at his best friend in shock. “Steal her key?”

Luhan nods vigorously. “Yeah, great idea!”

The President looks at his fraternity, watching him with expectant eyes.  “Okay, I'll try,” he sighs finally, and Luhan claps with glee. “But if she catches me, I'm going to blame it all on you.”

  
  


-

  
  


Zitao's phone buzzes from beside her and she looks at the screen, squinting her eyes. Sehun is calling her. 

Baekhyun looks over. “Sehunnie? I'll give you some privacy then.” She smiles and goes to her own room, closing the door behind her, but Zitao can still hear the sounds of Junmyeon's screaming from downstairs. 

“Hello?” She says quietly, picking up. 

“Tao! So-! Hey, what's wrong?” He asks, sounding concerned. 

“N-Nothing!” Zitao exclaims immediately. 

Sehun snorts. “Yeah, okay. Hey, want to go get some ice cream?”

“Now?” Zitao glances at her bedside clock. It's 8:42. “Sure.” 

“Alright, I'll pick you up in ten then?”

“Okay,” Zitao whispers, and hangs up. She glances at the door. It's silent. “I’m not doing anything wrong.”

 

Sehun picks her up ten minutes later and after she buckles up, he grabs her hand and holds it tightly as he pulls out onto the street to the campus ice cream place. 

Zitao smiles and looks out the window as they drive along. 

When they reach Sweet Ice, Sehun pulls into a parking space and parks, dashes out and opens Zitao's door for her before she can even reach for the door handle. He smiles at her as he waits for her to exit and Zitao feels the blood rushing to her face. “T-Thanks,” she stutters and nearly trips when Sehun grabs her hand, dragging her inside. 

He orders rainbow cake and she strawberry, and when they're comfortably situated in a small table in a corner, Zitao musters up the courage to ask, “Sehun-ah.”

“Yeah?” He looks at her curiously. “What… what are we?” Zitao asks in a hushed tone. 

Sehun frowns. “I thought we were dating.” Then he flushes, embarrassed. “W-Were we not…?” He squeaks.

“I-I didnt know!” Zitao says quickly. “I-I-I! Sorry!”

Sehun laughs, looking sheepish. He leans forward and takes Zitao's hands in his, lacing their fingers together and kisses the tips of her fingers, sending Zitao into a blushing fit. He grins at her. “Then lets be together, yeah?”

“O-Okay,” she whispers, and follows his lead of leaning in, closing her eyes, and smiling into the kiss. 

  
  


-

  
  


Yixing stares down at Junmyeon in horror. “Y-You knew.”

“Of course I knew,” the other hisses, ignoring the others as they quickly shuffle out of the parlor. I've known for a long time.”

“Why didn't you tell me?” Yixing whispers. “You made me keep it a secret. You made me feel like I was betraying you. You-” 

“ _ I  _ didn't make you do anything!” Junmyeon shrieks. “ _ You  _ kept it a secret!  _ You  _ betrayed Eunhee! It’s  _ you,  _ Xing, not me. But you know, you have everything to thank me for for the last year, because I kept your secret when no one else would!”

“Junmyeon-” Yixing starts, tears welling in her eyes, but Junmyeon continues on. 

“No one would've understood last year. The seniors would look down on you, but I kept it to myself.” She walks to the front door, defeated look on her face. “I couldn't do it even if I wanted to. I couldn't tell anyone.”

Yixing starts to cry. “Jun, please, don't leave!”

But Junmyeon is already gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, so that was a little more sad that I thought it would turn out. And choppier. Sorry :/ also, so sorry that I've been gone, I had major writers block and I had no idea what to do, I try to update every weekend but that obviously did not happen. So so so sorry :(


	14. Coffee, Ferris Wheels, and Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is some much needed Namjin, Markson, and Baekyeol and yay! Really long chapter!

Junmyeon sighs as she walks dejectedly into Sweet Ice, the campus ice cream shop. The nights are still warm enough for the cool treat and ice cream always comforts her when she's upset. She orders a large cup of cotton candy ice cream and sits down next to one of the large windows, watching people go by, living their own easy lives. 

She sees many couples on dates, hand in hand, giant happy smiles on their faces, eyes full of adoration.

Her girls should be able to have that. But they don't deserve boys who will care for them before crushing them underfoot without a blink. No, her Kappa Gamma girls deserve so much more, much more than a pathetic Kappa Pi Beta boy who only wants them as a trophy for a short while before throwing them away. 

Junmyeon’s phone vibrates and she receives a text. It's from her mother. 

_ Darling, can't wait to see you tomorrow! _

She groans and remembers that tomorrow is their first day of fall break; she had totally forgotten and she wasn't packed at all. “Shit,” she mutters, stuffing the rest of her ice cream in her mouth, ignoring the oncoming brain freeze. 

Junmyeon stands to leave and when she walks out the door, she trips over someone's foot, nearly face planting into the concrete before a hand catches her arm.

“Noona?” 

Junmyeon sucks in a breath at the familiar voice and she finds herself face to face with Jongdae, who's looking down at her, concerned. She stands quickly, blushing slightly. “Thanks,” she mutters. 

“Of course.” He gives her a kittenish grin and that's when she notices the other girl with him, hand wrapped possessively on his other arm. 

She's pretty, short and petite, with a brown bob and large eyes, glaring at Junmyeon. “Oppa,” she voices, tone high and angry. 

Jongdae gives her a soft smile, eyes adoring, and Junmyeon feels something in her stomach that feels like jealousy and rage, twisting and curling inward painfully, her fists clenching at her sides. She turns on her heel and strides away, face in a mask. She ignores his calls for her and walks straight forward, into the crowd and away from Jongdae and his girlfriend. 

Junmyeon scowls as she walks down the sidewalk back towards the sorority row. Why is she feeling so angry? She should be feeling grateful that Jongdae has found someone else to bother, to shower his false adoration on. 

When she reaches the house, Junmyeon wrenches the door open, prepared to be standing alone, but she doesn't expect what greets her. 

Every Kappa Gamma girl is sitting in the parlor by the entrance, waiting for her with timid smiles on their pretty faces. Junmyeon feels her chest tighten a little. 

“Unni,” Jimin pipes up in her high voice. 

The elder smiles and walks forward to ruffle her orange hair. “Y-You waited for me,” she croaks. Even Zitao is here, in her panda pyjamas and blond hair in a high ponytail. 

“Jun.” Yixing steps forward hesitantly. “Junnie, I'm so sorry,” she whimpers.  “I really am. I just didn't want you to have to worry or deal with the consequences when it was all my fault.” She walks up to Junmyeon and hugs her tight, both sniffling. 

“I'm sorry, too,” Junmyeon whispers. “I'm sorry, it's just I'm so  _ scared.  _ I'm so scared that someone is going to get hurt like Eunhee and it's going to be my fault because I didn't stop them.” She feels the tears slip down her face and that's when the youngest steps forward. “You all mean so much to me.”

“ _ Meimei _ .” 

“Taozi!” Junmyeon wails and Zitao welcomes her with open arms, supporting her while she hiccups and sobs. 

“It's okay, Junnie. I understand now. I understand.” The rest of the girls join in on the hug, embracing the one who cares for them so much, and takes care of them when needed and not needed. 

Junmyeon steps back and smiles, a little embarrassed. She wipes her face and takes a deep breath. “Have you all packed? Who's staying here?”

Minseok nods, taking her best friend's hand in hers. “Yeah, Junnie, we have.”

“I'm staying,” Seokjin says, startling the President. “My parents are in Japan, so there's nothing to go home to.” She shrugs. 

“Come with-”

Seokjin shakes her head, smiling softly. “No, Jun. It's okay, I'm staying here.” It’s final and Junmyeon nods. 

“Well, I haven't packed yet so if you could all help, then we can do whatever tonight.” She grins when the younger girls cheer and they all rush to her room to help. 

 

After packing Junmyeon’s suitcase, everyone can be found sitting in the parlor, painting their nails or snacking on buttery popcorn, watching  _ Running Man  _ reruns, or looking through their Instagram and Facebook feeds for juicy gossip. 

Kyungsoo gasps, catching everyone's attention. “Jessica was kicked out of Gamma Gamma Sigma!” 

“What?” Junmyeon leaps up, peering over the younger’s shoulder. On Kyungsoo’s Instagram, there is a new post from Jessica Jung. It's a picture of her sorority, with everyone's face scratched out in black pen except hers, and a caption of  _ These bitches aren't even worthy of a sorority like Gamma Gamma Sigma  _

Minseok snorts as she reads the comments from next to Kyungsoo, waving her newly painted red nails. “ _ Then why was it you who left? Two-faced slut. _ Wow, who is that? Seohyun? I thought they were best friends.”

“Apparently not,” Seokjin says, eyes fixated on her own phone screen. 

“Why would you post something like that?” Jimin asks, painting her toenails a teal blue. “That's just stupid.” Jia-Li hums in agreement. 

“I wonder what happened,” Junmyeon muses. 

Minseok shoots her a withered look. “Jun, please, take a break from knowing everything. It's fall break.”

Her best friend grins. “Come on, doesn't anyone else want to know what happened? I do.” 

“Ask Krystal,” Baekhyun pipes up from where she's stuffing caramel popcorn in Zitao's face. 

Minseok sighs as Junmyeon nods excitedly. “Can't we do it after?” She moans. “It's break, I want to forget about everything and just relax, okay?”

“Okay, okay,” Junmyeon laughs, giving in.

Jimin turns to Jia-Li. “Li, I'm so jealous that you get to go to London for break.” She scowls and crosses her arms. 

Jia-Li laughs at her dirty look and shrugs. “Sorry.” She bites her lip and all the girls can tell she's really not. 

“Bring us back presents,” Baekhyun whines, clinging close to her best friend, who lets her, since they won't see each other for a week. 

“I will, I will.” Jia-Li smiles. “I'll miss all of you.” 

  
  


-

  
  


It's the evening after everyone has left for fall break, and Seokjin is sitting in one of the campus cafes, sipping her caramel Frappuccino and waiting for the performance. 

Some people are setting up the speakers and microphone and Seokjin cocks her head, staring at the back of the tall figure in front of her. He's bent over a pile of wires, messing with them and Seokjin has a feeling that something is not going to go well. 

The cafe is loud, everyone talking and blabbering on, but Seokjin sits quietly, sipping her drink alone. 

A lithe figure steps out onto the small stage and clears her throat in the mic, everyone silencing. “Hello, I'm Shim Jimin and tonight I'll be performing a few songs I've prepared.”

Seokjin smiles and closes her eyes, loving Jimin’s voice. They've known each other since they were young, having gone to elementary school and junior high together before Jimin moved away in senior high. She had come back Seokjin’s second year in university and they'd gotten together to catch up for all the years lost. Ever since she was young, Jimin had been a good singer. 

She opens her eyes wide when a giant crash sounds from the stage and she sees the wire guy standing awkwardly next to a knocked over speaker, face embarrassed. 

The cafe is completely silent, all eyes on him. Just seeing him so horrified and the whole situation makes Seokjin laugh out loud before slapping her hand over her mouth. 

“I-I'm sorry!” He calls out in his deep voice, face red. Seokjin squints, staring at him, before she realizes it's the Kappa Pi Beta from Menchies and the music store. 

“Um, I'll just…” He stutters nervously, and tries to right the speaker. Seokjin eyes him, amused, and he finally manages to put the speaker back in its places before toeing off stage. 

Seokjin stands and follows him, holding back her laughs. “Hey,” she calls out when he's off stage and at the counter ordering something. “God of Destruction!”

The Kappa Pi Beta faces her and his face twists into an embarrassed frown. “Kappa Gamma.”

“That's not my name,” Seokjin says, smiling and sliding up next to him. His hair is now silver and he has a dimple on his left cheek that's  _ so not cute.  _

“God of Destruction is not my name either,” he grumbles, paying the barista. 

“But it fits you more than your name probably does,” Seokjin replies, and she grins when he scowls. “But alright, I'll call you by name if I manage to know what it is.”

“Kim Namjoon.”

“Yeah, my nickname sounds much better.” Seokjin giggles. “I'm Kim-”

“Seokjin,” Namjoon finishes for her. “I know, I remember, the girl who ordered our dildos and lube. Thanks.”

Seokjin smirks. “I forgot to ask, did you use them well?”

Namjoon turns and his face is inches from hers. Seokjin's breath catches in her throat as he shoots a quick glance down at her lips and his tug into a daring smile. “Not yet, but I think I could help you out. I heard you like pink.” 

Seokjin's cheeks flare bright red and she scoots away a few inches, ignoring his snickers. "Why so embarrassed now?" He asks. "Back in Menchie's, you had no problem with what you said. I'm just returning the favor, kitten." 

Seokjin turns even redder at the name and she turns away. "At least I don't go around breaking everything,” she mutters, glaring at the barista busy making a drink. 

Namjoon sputters and she laughs. 

It's silent for a few more minutes, Seokjin watching Jimin as she sings softly and Namjoon says, “She's good.”

The elder nods. “Always has been.” At his glance, she adds, “We’re childhood friends.” 

Namjoon hums and then, “Hey, want to get out of here?” 

Seokjin looks at him, a little alarmed. “Where?”

He shrugs. “I don't know.” He checks his watch. “Sweet Ice is still open if you want.” Namjoon laughs at the light in Seokjin's eyes. 

“I'm always a slut for food.” She grins and they leave, walking down the block to the ice cream place. 

“So, Kim Namjoon, what are you planning next?” Seokjin asks after they've ordered. She takes a bite of cherry Garcia ice cream. 

“What do you mean?”

“I mean the next battle. Or has Kappa Pi Beta given up on that?” She gives him a sly smirk. 

Namjoon narrows his brown eyes. “Of course not. Never, in a million years.”

Seokjin leans close to him. “Then what? Come on, wouldn’t hurt to tell me.”

Namjoon leans back away from her, catching a whiff of her perfume that smells like vanilla and spice. “Sorry, can’t. But I’m sure you’ll enjoy it.” He smirks as he thinks of the plan they’re going to execute after fall break. “Anyway, how did you get into the House?”

“That’s confidential. I can’t go around giving out our secrets,” Seokjin says, glancing at her phone for the time. It’s 7:49. “Shit,” she curses, and shovels the rest of her ice cream into her mouth; her parents are expecting a Skype at 8 from her. “Gotta go.” And she dashes out of the store. 

Namjoon stares after her with wide eyes, not at all knowing what just happened. 

  
  


-

  
  


Jia-Li grins as she steps off the plane and breathes in the London air. 

“Jia-Li!” Her mother grabs her arm and drags her along so she won't stop the crowd getting off the plane. “Come on.”

Jia-Li and her parents get to the car rental and then their hotel, where her parents collapse in their bed. Her dad starts snoring immediately. 

“Mom,” Jia-Li whines as she settles beside her husband. “Can I go out?” 

Her mother gives her a smile. “Of course, but you'll have to walk. You're not twenty-five yet.” The car rental place won't let anyone under that age drive their cars, which is utterly ridiculous.

Jia-Li rolls her eyes. “Mom, I know.” She grabs her wallet and gives her mother a quick peck on her cheek before dashing out of the hotel. 

She laughs as she sight sees, buying a stick of pink cotton candy from a passing vendor, taking pictures and sending them to her friends.

_ Baek ♤♡◇♧: So jelly :’( _

_ J-Pabo: Way to rub it in my face even more bitch _

_ Xingxing: Ooohhhh, have fun!  _

_ Minseokkie: Yay! _

_ Taozi~: Stfu hoe _

She giggles, reading the texts sent back, not looking where she's walking, and nearly drops her phone and snack when she bumps into a solid figure in front of her. 

“Sorry!” She says, bowing. 

“Watch where you're going,” an amused voice replies in perfect English, and when Jia-Li looks up, she gasps. 

“Mark!”

Said boy gives her his signature canine grin. “That's me.”

“I-I-! What are you doing here?” She finally manages out. 

“What, I'm not allowed to vacation on fall break?” Mark looks down at her and Jia-Li feels her cheeks heat up. 

“T-That’s not what I meant,” she stutters. “I…”

“My dad works here so I decided to come visit him,” Mark says, shoving his hands into his pockets and glancing around. 

Jia-Li nods. “Ah, I see.” Then something out of the corner of her eye grabs ahold of her attention. It's the London Eye, so big and so bold and so  _ there  _ she doesn't know how she missed it before. “Wow,” she says, giddy. 

Mark turns to see and hums. “You want to go?”

Jia-Li smiles. “Of course, that'd be so fun!” She starts off towards it but Mark grabs her. 

“Wait, I'll take you at night, when it's most beautiful.” 

Jia-Li turns on him with wide eyes. “R-Really?”

Mark nods and grins, making butterflies spring to life in Jia-Li’s stomach. “But for now, let's go get some coffee. I know of the best cafe around here.”

 

That night, after eating dinner with her parents and them allowing her to go out with Mark, she's texting him the address of her hotel. 

She's just finishing up her makeup when she gets the text. 

_ Here. _

Jia-Li frowns. What a monotone texter. Everyone always knows it's her, with all the emoticons and exclamation points she uses in her texts, even if they don't have her number.

She runs to the elevator and when she reaches the lobby, she dashes out the doors to see Mark waiting for her in what she can tell is a  _ really  _ nice car. He gets out and opens the door for her, and she thanks him with a smile. 

She doesn't see him breathe in and out deeply, wipe his hands on his jeans nervously, or quickly check his hair in the side mirror. 

“Ready?” He says with a grin when he gets into the driver's seat.

“Yeah!” Mark laughs at her response and he pulls out into the busy night street. 

“So what does your dad do?” Jia-Li asks as they drive along to the city's famous ferris wheel. 

“He's a chef,” Mark replies as they come closer to the landmark. He keeps his eyes peeled for a parking spot. 

“Wow, really? Oh, there's one!” Jia-Li points to one in front of a French cafe. “That's so cool!” 

“It is,” Mark agrees, turning off the car. “Whenever I come visit him, he always makes me the best food.” 

“I'm so jealous,” Jia-Li whines. 

Mark laughs and Jia-Li feels like punching him in the face, or maybe herself, because it's just so damn  _ cute.  _ Gross. He takes her hand in his and smiles down at her. “Don't be jealous,” he whispers, and kisses the back of her hand. 

Jia-Li barely manages to stifle her squeak and she hides her blush behind her other hand. “Stop!” 

Her companion just laughs more and together, hand in hand, they walk to the Millennium Wheel. 

  
  


-

  
  


Baekhyun grins as she pulls up to Taehyung and Hoseok's shared house and the two are out to greet her. 

“Hi, Baekkie-noona!” Taehyung calls out excitedly while Hoseok smiles brightly and waves. 

“Hey!” She giggles and parks before rushing out to hug them tightly. 

“Come in!” Hoseok says as he grabs her suitcase and drags it up the front steps and inside.

They give Baekhyun a short tour, she's introduced to their house mate, Min Yoongi, who is Hoseok's cousin, they help her unpack in the spare room (since Taehyung and Hoseok share), and before she knows it, it's dinner time and her stomach is growling.

Taehyung laughs when he hears it. “Hungry?” His sister nods fervently. “Cool, the Parks next door have invited us over for dinner so I'll just give them a call.”

Baekhyun nods and Hoseok joins his boyfriend in the kitchen. She glances out the window and what she sees makes her choke on air. 

There, in the street, standing next to that familiar blue car, with his familiar gray hair, is Park Chanyeol in all his tall glory. 

She squeaks. “Chanyeol?”

“So you know him now,” Taehyung's voice pops up next to her and she whirls around to see a small smirk on his lips and a gleam in his eye. “He'll be joining us for dinner. Hope you don't mind.” He ignores his sister's protests as Hoseok pushes her out the door and up to the next house. 

Taehyung rings the doorbell and Mr. Park answers. 

“Well, hello! Taehyung and Hoseok, good to see you again! And you must be Taehyung's sister, Baekhyun!” 

Baekhyun sputters and bows low. 

“Who's there, Dad?” Chanyeol's booming deep voice comes from inside. 

“Just some friends for dinner!” Mr. Park grins and ushers them in. 

Baekhyun rounds on her brother and hisses, “What are you thinking?”

He shrugs. “You don't have a boyfriend and the Parks are nice. Their son doesn't have a girlfriend so we thought we'd set you up.”

“What?” Baekhyun wails, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him back and forth. 

“Yeah, yeah,” her younger brother says. “Mrs. Park invited us over for dinner after we moved in and it just happened.”

 

_ “So, Taehyung, do you have any siblings?” Mr. Park asks as they all sit down at the dinner table.  _

_ “I do,” Taehyung replies. “Her name is Baekhyun. She's a second year at the University of Korea.” _

_ “Oh!” Mrs. Park claps excitedly. “We have a son who goes there as well! Park Chanyeol, he's a second year. He belongs to the fraternity- what was it dear?” _

_ “Kappa Pi Beta,” he replies, taking a bite of food. “He plays football down there.” _

_ “Oh!” Taehyung looks at Hoseok and grins. “We'll be going to a game this season!”  _

_ The Parks look delighted at that information and they tell Taehyung and his boyfriend to cheer their son on.  _

_ “So, does Baekhyun have a boyfriend?” Mrs. Park asks.  _

_ Taehyung frowns. “I don't think so…” Hoseok shrugs at his glance.  _

_ “Oh, I'm sure she would love Chanyeol! Have her come see you during the break and we can introduce them! And maybe set them up,” she gives Taehyung a sly look, which he returns with a grin. Her husband just sighs and Hoseok laughs.  _

 

“Taehyung!” Baekhyun whines and glances down at herself. She wishes she looked better; her jean shorts and green Kappa Gamma shirt don’t exactly seem like dinner material at someone’s house she doesn’t even know. 

Her younger brother laughs as he follows his boyfriend into the house and Baekhyun toes off her flip flops, following him. 

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol’s deep voice behind her makes her freeze and tense up. She squeaks when he walks around to face her. “It is you. What are you doing here?”

“Um…” Baekhyun stares at the wall behind his head, refusing to look at him. “I’m here to… Eat dinner.”

Chanyeol gives her a strange look. “How do you know my parents?”

“Well, I uh… I don’t actually,” Baekhyun admits. “My brother and his boyfriend do.”

“Chanyeol!” A woman’s voice calls. Baekhyun guesses it’s his mother. “Come help set the table! And bring the dear in!”

“The dear,” Chanyeol mutters under his breath, but he pushes Baekhyun into the dining room. Upon seeing Taehyung and Hoseok sitting next to his father, he blurts out, “Hey! I saw you from the football game that one day!”

“Hello!” Taehyung says cheerfully. “Byun Taehyung, and this is my boyfriend, Jung Hoseok!” He ignores Hoseok’s protest of, “I can introduce myself.”

Chanyeol bows and Baekhyun escapes, managing to sit down next to Hoseok. 

“Hello, darling! You must be Baekhyun!” A small woman with short black hair and a kind smile comes up to her. “I’m Mrs. Park, Yeollie’s mother. So nice to meet you!”

“Hello,” Baekhyun says shyly.

“Mom!” Chanyeol whines. “Please, don’t call me that!”

HIs mother purses her lips and puts her hands on her hips. “Now, Yeollie, would you prefer me to call you Yoda, like everyone did in elementary?”

“Oh my God!” Her son moans, hiding his face behind his hands. 

Baekhyun hides her giggles. She definitely knows what she’ll be calling him next time they’re in public at school. 

After dinner is on the table and everyone is situated, Mr. Park turns to Baekhyun. “So, Baekhyun, what are you majoring in?”

“Music management,” she replies. “I love to sing and play the piano, but I want to someday help someone with their ideas and different areas.”

“Wow,” Mrs. Park exclaims. “Well, Yeollie can play the guitar, drums, and the piano. And he can sing and rap.”

At the guests’ curious looks, he meekly says, “That was back in high school, Mom.”

She tuts at him and Baekhyun smiles at the family’s soft bickering and obvious show of love. Her heart tugs a little as she remembers her own parents’ love for her and Taehyung. 

After dinner, the three thank the Parks and walk back to their own house to settle in to go to bed. 

Just as Baekhyun is about to leave her room to go brush her teeth, she gets a text from Chanyeol. 

_ Come outside _

Baekhyun frowns. Come outside? Chanyeol sounds like a fucking serial killer.

**How do I know you're not going to kill me?**

_ I promise I won't! I'm a good guy (^○^)  _

Baekhyun rolls her eyes. Well, what's the harm? She doubts a serial killer would use Japanese emoticons like that.

**OK fine**

She tells Taehyung where she's going,  _ just in case _ , and steps out the front door to see Chanyeol waiting for her. “Hi!” 

“Hi,” she says. “What's up?” 

He grins. “Just wanted to do this.” And he leans forward into the doorway and into Baekhyun’s space to press a kiss on her lips. 

He's backed off by the time she can even register what happened, smile on his face. “Night!” He crows and bounds off the porch and back to his house, leaving Baekhyun astounded. 

Park Chanyeol just kissed her.  ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Wow, I think this was the best chapter I've ever written. Like no kidding  
> 2\. Thank you all so much for the love and kudos and compliments! You guys have no idea what that means to me :)  
> 3\. So about this Kaistal thing. I was super shocked when i found out and I couldn't believe it. But guys, please don't hate on Krystal or Nini. They deserve to be happy and this is not something to throw a huge fit about, even if you are a Kai stan. Please, respect their choices. Now don't get me wrong, I still ship Kaisoo but I understand that that's a fantasy thing, and this is reality. Please understand that as well. If you support Jongin, please support Kaistal as well because if he's happy, we should be too


	15. Makeups and Messes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back! Had my AP test today (may the AP gods look over me) so I'm not super stressed anymore bUT I do have finals coming up so I'll still be slow with my updates, sorry :( but I wanted to get this out for you guys who encouraged and supported me, thank you so much. You are all the best ♡

“It's Halloween!” Jimin squeals as she bursts through the front door. 

“Tomorrow,” Seokjin corrects from the parlor where she's watching a movie with Minseok. “And hello to-”

Jimin laughs as she jumps onto Seokjin's lap. “Hi, unnie! Did you miss me?” 

“I'm getting old,” Seokjin groans, but coddles the younger anyway. 

Minseok smacks her lightly. “If anyone is getting old, it's me. How was your break, Jiminnie?”

“Great! I went and hung out with Tae and Baek for a day and met up with some of my old friends,” Jimin says. “And-”

“The Queen is back, bitches!” Jia-Li bursts through the front door, giant grin on her face. “Who missed me?” 

“No one,” someone snipes from behind her, and Jia-Li squeals as she tumbles into the entryway when they push her. 

Seokjin purses her lips at the tiny devil standing over Jia-Li and is about to reprimand both of them but Kyungsoo cracks a smile when Jimin tackles her onto the floor beside the laughing Chinese girl. 

“Hello to everyone,” Minseok voices to the second years, a little disgruntled and a little affectionate. 

“Hi, unnie!” Jimin leaps into Minseok's lap. “I'm glad to see you! Look, notice anything different?”

Minseok examines her. “Jimin, your hair!” She runs a hand through Jimin’s now dark brown hair. “It looks good!” 

“Doesn't it?” Jimin smiles, showing it off to the others, basking in the attention she receives.

The rest of the girls arrive throughout the day, unpacking and catching up and cooing over the new makeovers. Some girls go out and get their party costumes, because the next day is, after all, Halloween.

  
  


-

  
  


Jimin purses her lips as Baekhyun whips together a costume for the party tonight. It involves a white strapless bandeau, short black shorts, strappy black heels, and a huge black and white fur coat. “What,” she voices monotonously, “is that?”

“It's your Cruella de Vil outfit.” Baekhyun beams at her. “You’re gonna look so hot. And we'll put this on your side, too.” She holds up a temporary tattoo design of some Chinese characters. 

“You can't be serious,” Jimin squeaks. “If my outfit is this revealing, yours is going to be even worse.”

“Your outfit isn't revealing,” Baekhyun pouts. She holds up the fur coat and Jimin rolls her eyes. 

“What are you wearing?” Jimin asks, continuing to fold her laundry on her bed. Baekhyun runs to her room and brings back an outfit that is made up of a tiny pair of white shorts, a white skin tight three-quarter sleeve shirt, bright pink wedges, and a fluffy pair of bunny ears. “This! Isn't it adorable?” 

Jimin snorts. It's exactly Baekhyun. 

“Minnie has the exact same thing, except in black and she has cat ears. She's gonna look so hot.” 

“Damn right I am!” Minseok calls as she passes by Jimin’s room, causing Baekhyun to laugh. 

“Come on, the party’s gonna be so fun! It’s Halloween!” Baekhyun punches Jimin’s arm. “You love Halloween!”

Jimin bites her lip. “Well, yeah... “ She glances at her costume. “But this isn't exactly what I was planning on going in.”

Baekhyun shrugs. “You'll look hot; that's all that matters.”

Jimin decides that  _ hot  _ is the only verb in Byun Baekhyun’s vocabulary. 

  
  


-

  
  


Turns out Baekhyun is right. Jimin gets so many stares and ogling the second she steps into the Epsilon Xi Delta sorority House, that she feels incredibly self conscious and decides right away that she is never going to let Baekhyun choose her costume for her. Ever again. Even if she does look hot.

“Excuse me,” she hears a small voice behind her. 

“Oh, sorry!” Jimin realizes she's standing in the entrance to the bathroom. She looks up and definitely doesn't expect to see Jeon Jeongguk before her, looking absolutely adorable in his Detective Conan costume. “Jeongguk!” 

“Noona!” Jeongguk starts to turn a tomato red as his eyes rake up and down Jimin’s body, taking in the outfit. “Nice… Costume?” 

Baekhyun, bringing Jimin a drink, smirks as she sees the cute first year looking Jimin up and down, ogling her. She leans close to him and says, “Hey, Detective Conan, looking for something? Try under her clothes.” 

The first year looks absolutely mortified and embarrassed, while Jimin just groans and wraps herself up in the fur jacket, taking her drink. “Baekhyun! Stop it!” 

Baekhyun snickers at her joke and something out of the corner of her eye catches her attention. It's Chanyeol. 

“Chanyeol?” She chokes out, stepping in front of him. 

“Baekhyun,” he replies, smiling down at her. 

“You look…” Baekhyun trails off, staring at Chanyeol's costume. “Very… I don't know.”

“I'm Yoda.” 

“Oh.” Baekhyun can't hold back her laughs. “Oh my God, Chanyeol! No, no, ChanYoda!” 

The giant purses his lips down at her. “ChanYoda? Really, Baek?” 

“I'm mean, you were called Yoda in school; I remember. Besides, what else am I supposed to call you?” Baekhyun gets out between giggles. 

Ignoring the embarrassment he feels burning under his skin (thanks to his mother), Chanyeol leans down close and cages her against the wall. “Mmm, how about Daddy?”

That shuts Baekhyun right up, who flushes at the thought but seeing ChanYoda in his Star Wars costume is such a turnoff and so hilarious that she just laughs, which earns a pout from the tall green man. She doesn't really want to  _ feel The Force  _ this way, maybe when Chanyeol isn't green and dressed in what looks like a dirty bed sheet, but no; no ChanYoda sex will do it for her. 

“You asked,” he grumbles, backing away and crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Sorry,” Baekhyun snickers, placing a placating hand on his arm. “But not sorry.” She looks around and smiles when she sees people bobbing for apples in the big tub in the kitchen. “Yah, ChanYoda, I challenge you.” She jerks her head in the direction of the game. 

Chanyeol looks over and smirks down at her. “Game on. But I want something if I win. And trust me, I will.”

“Yeah, like that's gonna happen. But alright, if you do, what?” 

“Another kiss.”

  
  


-

  
  


“Sorry about that,” Jimin says as Baekhyun scampers away. “That's Baekhyun. She's… Baekhyun.” She sighs.

“It's okay,” Jeongguk replies nervously. His throat feels dry as he looks at Jimin, in her tiny little costume, and he can't function. 

“Jeongguk?” 

“Huh?”

“You were spaced out,” Jimin giggles, toying with her hair, which is tied back into a loose braid. 

“Your hair,” Jeongguk blurts out. “It's brown.” He frowns, because of course she knows it's brown, it's her own hair.

But Jimin laughs it off. “Do you like it? I got it done a couple of days ago; orange was getting a little old.”

Does Jeongguk like it? Hell yeah, he does. At Jimin’s bright smile, he realizes he's said it out loud. “I mean-” He stutters, backtracking.

But Jimin smiles shyly and inspects the floor. “Good. I was hoping you'd like it,” she murmurs, startling the younger. 

“I do,” Jeongguk whispers back. They stand in silence for awhile before Jeongguk remembers that Jimin is a Kappa Gamma and that the President doesn't like him. “Should we be talking?” He asks hesitantly. “I mean because of the rivalry and stuff…” 

“Oh. Well, Junnie’s better about that now,” Jimin explains. “She's just scared, because of what happened two years ago and she doesn't trust any of you, but she's working on it. She knew of Kris and Yixing, which surprised us all, but she didn't stop them. Junmyeon is a good person.” And Jimin smiles when she thinks about how maybe Junmyeon will accept Jimin with Jeongguk, if the younger boy likes her back.

  
  


-

  
  


“What is that?” Minseok snickers as soon as she walks in the door.

Luhan glares at her. “Shut up, Kim. Are you blind? If you can see, don't ask!” 

Minseok grins and ushers the rest of her sorority into the house. “Let's say I'm blind,” she says, turning back to Luhan. “Tell me.” 

“It's a lost bet,” Luhan growls, taking a swig of his beer. “And it sucks ass.” 

Minseok giggles. “Oh, how cute, Xiao! You look so adorable, yes you do,” she cooes, reaching to pat his antler-clad head. 

Luhan scowls and tries to slap her hand away. “Minseok!” He shrinks farther into his deer onesie and Minseok feels a little guilty. 

“Well, you do,” she grits out painfully, but truthfully, because Luhan really does look cute in it. He looks up at her sharply and she slinks away like the cat she is, but not before making sure Luhan is staring at her ass in the tiny shorts she has on. 

 

Minseok rules the dance floor that night, setting it on fire with her moves, and setting a few pants on fire too. 

It's a couple hours, a couple beers, and quite a few songs later, when Minseok feels hands grip her hips from behind and the body sways behind her. It's nothing new; boys have been coming to dance with her all night. 

Minseok sways her body to the music, hips swinging back and forth, and the hands pull her back to their body. It's warm and soft, but she can feel the hard muscles under his shirt. “You're a good dancer,” he whispers, breath hot on her skin. 

Minseok's lips tug into a smile and she shrugs. “I  _ am _ a dancer,” she replies smugly. 

The hands leave her hips and take hers, leading her to an empty room, flicking the lights off. 

“Hey,” Minseok complains. “It's hard to see.” The little moonlight shining in through the windows is enough to slightly illuminate his outline, but not show his face. 

She hears the boy chuckle. “It's fine. You're a dancer; just let your body lead you.” 

Minseok giggles and reaches out until she finds his shirt and pulls him close. “Alright then. Come on, show me a good time.” 

 

The next morning, Minseok wakes up in an unfamiliar bed, with an unfamiliar body, and the sun streaming through the window. She groans, holding her head in her arms, encouraging the headache to go away. 

Her shifting causes the body to move and it rolls over to reveal a boy Minseok feels like she should know, but right now she doesn't know anything but Tylenol and a glass of water. 

“Hey.” The boy sits up and yawns, sheets sliding down to reveal his toned chest. 

Minseok's mind processes what has happened and she sees her clothes strewn across the floor, along with his. “Oh my God,” she moans, headache getting worse. 

“Hey, Minseok, are you okay?” 

“No,” she moans, then looks at him guiltily. “Sorry… But who are you?” 

The boy purses his lips and looks down at his hands. “My name is Jinyoung. Park Jinyoung. I'm sorry, I should have told you last night, but…” He trails off and stares out the window. Minseok waits for him to continue. “I took advantage of you last night, I'm so sorry. It's just, I've really liked you for a while, but now I know it's not reciprocated.”

Park Jinyoung. The name rings a bell in Minseok's head and she realizes it's the boy who usually sits behind her in her Calculus lectures. “Well, how would you know? We could give it a try.” Minseok gives him a grin. He's cute, seems sweet; Minseok could kind of see them together. 

But Jinyoung shakes his head, smile sad. “I don't think it would work. Even though I didn't tell you my name last night, it didn't stop you from calling out someone's.”

“W-What do you mean?” Minseok squeaks, hugging herself. “Who's did I say?”

“Xiao Luhan’s.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Euhehehe :)  
> some of the costumes were based off performances or their Halloween costumes, like Jimin’s from his 2014 MAMA performance *sweats*


	16. I'm Feeling Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ew I'm such trash  
> Here's Halloween pt 2

“Junmyeon!” 

Junmyeon tenses up as she recognizes the voice and continues to help herself to a beer in the coolers. 

“Junmyeon!” Jongdae sides up next to her, grabbing one for himself. He looks super nerdy and cute, she notices, in his black robe and round glasses. “Thanks.” Jongdae smiles cheekily at her. 

Junmyeon frowns instead and turns to stare down at her bottle. Why is she feeling like this? It doesn't matter that Jongdae has a girlfriend, probably a first year, no not at all. She doesn't care a single bit. 

“Noona, what's wrong?” He asks, slipping his wand into his robe pocket. 

“Nothing,” she grumbles, glaring at her feet. “Nothing.” 

“Come on, noona.” Jongdae tilts her chin up with his long fingers and looks her straight in the face. It makes Junmyeon stop breathing for a second at how close he is and how gently he's touching her. “You can tell me.” 

“Where's your girlfriend?” She spits, jerking her head away. It just comes out of her, words unfiltered. 

Jongdae's eyes widen in shock at her actions. Junmyeon glares at her feet, clearly embarrassed. Her hands are clenched at her sides and her mouth is a tight, uncomfortable line. She hadn't meant to be rash like that. “I thought maybe she could be right here. Standing in front of me,” he answers, reaching for Junmyeon, but she avoids his touch, taking it the wrong way. 

“So you just ditched her tonight or she couldn't make it? I would've liked to meet her.” Junmyeon faces him now, head held high. 

“No, you don't understand-”

“I understand perfectly well, Jongdae,” Junmyeon says coldly. “So please, stop chasing me like I mean something to you.” 

She turns to walk away and but Jongdae grabs her arm, spinning her back around. Her words sting, his heart hurting, but Jongdae doesn't let her go. 

“No,” he growls, bringing her flush against him. Junmyeon is too shocked to do anything. “No, I will  _ never  _ stop chasing you, even if you do hate me, even if you date someone else, even if you're actually a lesbian. I will chase you to the ends of the Earth, Kim Junmyeon. Forever, as long as it takes.”

Junmyeon squirms, uncomfortable. “Jongdae…” she whispers, unable to meet his gaze. 

Jongdae brings her even closer, hands gripping her hips, possessively, and Junmyeon feels her face heat up, stomach curling. “I love you,” Jongdae murmurs and kisses her, lips soft and gentle against hers, and Junmyeon finds herself kissing back, unable to pull away. 

_ I might be in love with you, too. _

  
  


-

  
  


“Hey, nice pumpkins. I bet your tits are even better.”

Seokjin turns around, face blank, and sees Namjoon standing in front of her, cocky smirk disappearing.

“Jin?” 

“Hello,  _ Joonie _ . How kind of you to drop by,” she sneers. She looks ridiculous but she doesn't care; there was no way she was letting Baekhyun pick a Halloween costume out for her. She would have on less clothes than an underwear model. 

Namjoon looks her up and down. “Damn, Jin.”

“Oh, stop.” She flails her arms around. “I look stupid, I know, but I wasn't going to allow Baekhyun to dress me! I wouldn't even be wearing anything!” 

Namjoon laughs. “Fine by me. Baby, you look so good, you make my crotch rise from the dead.” Seokjin stares at him and Namjoon flushes. “Get it? I'm a vampire, I'm dead-- oh, nevermind.”

What surprises him is a snort and then a giggle and then a full blown guffaw, all from the adorable pumpkin in front of him. “God, Namjoon, you're such a fucking dork. Honestly,” she laughs. 

Namjoon smiles crookedly. “Why don't we go somewhere I can stick my candle in your jack-o-lantern?” That only makes Seokjin laugh more, much to his delight. 

She finally wipes the tears from her eyes and stares up at her, lips quivering, threatening to break out laughing again. “Hell, Namjoon, I'm surprised you can think of those on a whim like that. I didn't think you would have it in you.” She takes off her pumpkin head and lets her scalp cool, sighing in content. 

Her vampire companion shrugs and takes a drink of his beer. Jin looks flawless as always, even with brown hairs sticking out from her braid, face flushed with the heat, a thin sheen of sweat on her porcelain skin, and dressed in a huge pumpkin shirt.

His mind wanders unconsciously and he thinks about if she would look like that under him, pushed into the bed sheets, moaning his name--

“Hey, Joon!” A hand claps its self on his shoulder, surprising him. He stumbles forward, catching himself before he lands on Seokjin. 

Namjoon apologizes quickly before she scurries off and turns on the intruder. “Seungjun?”

“That's me!” Seungjun leaps forward to hug his old friend. “How have you been? Who was that?” He peers through the crowd at the tall, thin girl holding a pumpkin head. 

“I've been good.” Namjoon grins at his childhood friend. “I can't believe you're here! Is Inseong here?”

Seungjun shakes his head. “Went out with his girlfriend tonight. Come on, let's get another drink.” He leads Namjoon to the coolers, who has a grin on his face, pumpkin girl forgotten for now. 

  
  


-

  
  


Sehun grins as he steps foot into the living room and sees his girlfriend chatting with her friends. She looks absolutely sinful tonight; tiny shorts that hold her cute little ass, a tight grey t-shirt that's like a second skin, fuzzy boots she loves to wear, and a wolf tail and ears to complete her costume. He walks up behind her and holds her thin waist, smiling when she squeaks and jumps. “Hi.”

Zitao giggles at his antics. “Hi.” She turns her head to give him a peck on the cheek, leaving him to pout. 

“We’ll let you two canoodle,” one of her friends whispers, and they scamper away. 

Sehun ignores what they've said in favor of stepping in front of Zitao and kissing her senselessly. Fuck if they're in the middle of the room; he'll never get enough of Zitao. 

“S-Sehun!” She gasps when he finally pulls away for a breath. 

“What?” He smirks and Zitao punches his arm, face flaring. 

Zitao bites her lip and Sehun stares at it hungrily. “Maybe we should… Go somewhere… Else?” She whispers, staring at the floor. 

Her boyfriend's eyes widen and he almost chokes, because he wasn't planning for their first time to be at a party on Halloween, but if it's what Zitao wants, sure. 

“That's not what I meant!” Zitao squawks loudly, face even redder. She whines and Sehun laughs, a little embarrassed. 

“Sorry.”

Zitao smiles up at him, a little shy, and takes his hand in hers, entwining their fingers, and it makes Sehun’s stomach flutter a little, because Zitao means so fucking much to him and he thinks he might be in love. 

“Come on, let's go get something to eat,” she says, leading the way to the back patio. 

“You look cute tonight,” Sehun says as they both grab a beer and some snacks. 

Zitao smiles up at him and shrugs. “I know,” she replies nonchalantly, causing Sehun to laugh. She frowns when she sees he's just wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans, no exciting costume. “Where's your costume?”

“This is my costume. I'm the famous Oh Sehun,” he replies, smug. 

Zitao pouts and takes off her wolf ears to reach up and put them on Sehun. She giggles because he looks absolutely adorable. “There, much better.”

Sehun says nothing, just smiles and holds her close, as close as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys EXO's comeback was so fucking LIT 


	17. The Battle Kappa Pi Beta Will Really Regret

“It's time!” Jongdae sings as Kappa Pi Beta steps through the front door of the Kappa Gamma sorority house. 

Kris struggles to push down the guilt he feels in his gut as he pulls out Yixing’s stolen key from the front door. He doesn't want it to have to be like this, but like Yixing said, _it's fun,_ _right?_ Yeah, right. 

He sends Namjoon, Chanyeol, Jongin, and Jeongguk off to the bathrooms with the hair bleach to do their jobs and sees Jongdae sneak past him with his gifted pink dildo in hand. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” He shouts, catching everyone's attention. 

Jongdae smirks. “It's for Junmyeon,  _ obviously. _ ”

“No!” Kris squeaks. He is not going to risk Kim Junmyeon’s wrath. She has money and power on her side and she could have them all homeless if she wanted. 

But Jongdae laughs, skipping out of his reach. “Come on, hyung! She's starting to like me, I know it. She even kissed me back on Halloween!”

“Before she realized what she was doing and punched you,” Luhan sneers. 

“In the face,” Kris adds unhelpfully.

Jongdae pouts and rubs his jaw. “It was hot, I'll tell you what.” 

The other two cringe. Kim Jongdae is one weird kid. 

Jongdae takes their silence as acceptance and skips upstairs, looking through the doorways to find Junmyeon’s room. Spotting the largest at the end of the hall, he follows his gut, goes into the room, and gapes. 

It's an absolute mess. Clothes are strewn all over, bags littered under the bed, shoes spilling out of the closet. 

“No way,” he mutters. No way is this room Junmyeon’s. 

But he recognizes some of the shoes and clothes she's worn and frowns. Who knew neat and organized Junmyeon was such a slob. 

He hums as he tidies her room for her, hanging dresses and putting her bags in a little line at the foot of her bed. 

“Jongdae!” He hears Kris roar from downstairs. “Let's go!” 

“Coming!” He calls, and tops off his job by placing the dildo at the head of her bed, right next to her pillows. He blows a kiss to it and cackles as he races down the stairs to join the others. 

Boy, is Kappa Gamma in for a surprise. 

  
  


-

  
  


Jia-Li sighs as she steps into her room after a long day of too much heat and not enough AC in her lecture hall. 

She drops her bag on her bed and immediately gathers her summer robe and bathroom slippers before heading to the bathroom she shares with Zitao and Jimin. 

“I wanna fly~,” she hums as she strips down and turns on the water in the shower. She turns on her music to her favorite band, GOT7, and steps into the shower. 

Jia-Li frowns when she lathers the shampoo into her black hair, feeling a little off. She sniffs her hair tentatively and wrinkles her nose when of smells like strawberries and vinegar. 

Quickly, she washes it out and peers into the bottle. It's still a light pink, nothing off except the smell. “What the hell?” She mutters, and decides that she'll skip on her hair today and ask Minseok if shampoo expires. 

 

“It was super weird,” Jia-Li voices as they're sitting around the dining table, eating the home cooked meal Kyungsoo and Jimin have graced them with for dinner. “It just smelled funny!”

“Li, pretty sure that shampoo doesn't expire,” Minseok says as she pours herself some soda. “I'm sure it's no big deal.”

Jia-Li whines. Jimin pats her leg consolingly. 

  
  


However, the next morning is quite a big deal.

Zitao screams, staring at her once golden locks in horror. They're a bright orange now, bleached of color, and it horrifies her. “Jie jie!” She shrieks at the top of her lungs. “Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp!”

That brings the whole sorority to her room, scrambling in to see what's wrong.

“Your hair!” Kyungsoo gasps. 

“ _ Your  _ hair!” Baekhyun shrieks at her best friend. She catches a glance in Zitao's mirror and howls. “ _ My hair _ !” 

“Calm down!” Junmyeon tries anxiously. Really, she's just trying to calm herself down from seeing her horrendously colored hair in the mirror. 

“How could this have happened?” Yixing asks as she finger combs Seokjin's orange hair, who whines into Yixing’s shoulder.

“Kappa Pi Beta.” Junmyeon’s dark eyes are slits, anger welling up in her. This was unacceptable. 

“But how did they get in?” Jimin asks. Her hair is still it's pretty dark brown, along with Minseok's, Yixing’s, and Jia-Li’s as their natural colors. “We  _ always  _ lock our doors and windows. They had to have had a-”

“Key,” Junmyeon finishes. She stares at Yixing. “Xingxing. Do you have your key?”

The Chinese girl frowns. “Yeah. I think…” she trails off hesitantly before dashing to her room. “What?” She cries out when she doesn't find it in her desk drawer where she keeps it when she's home. 

Junmyeon groans. “I knew it. Kris stole her key. Dammit!” 

“You're saying Fanfan let them in?” Yixing squeaks, eyes wide. Minseok nods. 

“But the bleach… How did it…?”

“The leave-in conditioner! That's why it discoloured ours!” Zitao wails, clawing at her head. “We were the only ones who showered yesterday!”

“I showered, but I didn't wash my hair,” Minseok comments. 

“I knew it! I fucking knew it!” Jia-Li yells. “It smelled funny and everyone ignored me!”

“Li, calm down!” Junmyeon snaps. “We're sorry we didn't pay attention.” She sighs. “Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a hair appointment to make.”

  
  


-

  
  


Namjoon really regrets the Hair Dye Battle they've done to Kappa Gamma, because Seokjin's hair is a bright blond now. She looks gorgeous (not that she didn't before) and Namjoon nearly has a heart attack when she steps into the door of the music shop. 

“Hey.” She nods at him before browsing around. 

Namjoon croaks. He can't do anything except stare at her as she walks around, looking through the albums. 

“I want this.” Her tone is calm but short, startling Namjoon. 

He nods and takes the CD from her, avoiding eye contact. “Your hair,” he finally stutters out. “I-It looks nice.”

“You should've seen it yesterday morning,” Seokjin snaps, but she pets her hair. She knew she looked damn good in black and brown but blond was a whole new experience for her. She'd always received attention for being beautiful but she found herself receiving more with this new color and she had to say she liked it. “It was horrendous, thanks to you.” She hands Namjoon her card. 

Namjoon holds up his hands. “It wasn't me. I took no part in that, only the shoe prank.”

Seokjin stares at him. “What shoe prank?” She hisses, and Namjoon really feels afraid for his life. Maybe he joined the wrong fraternity. One year of this battle was enough.

“Oh, did I say that? Ha ha, no, I have no idea about any shoe thing.” He quickly bags her album, all but throws her card at her, and dashes back to the break room (really a storage closet), slamming the door behind him. 

He jumps when he hears a thump on the door and Seokjin is yelling. “What the fuck do you mean? Did you fucking touch my babies? You stupid piece of shit!”

“What the fuck?” His coworker, Jaebum, is sitting on a bucket, smoking a cigarette.

Namjoon chokes as he locks the door. “Shit, I told you to go outside when you smoke.” He waves a hand in front of his face as he collapses against the door, Seokjin still screaming and slamming her fist against it. 

“I wouldn’t touch that,” Jaebum comments lazily, nodding to the door.

“What? Why the hell not?”

The elder boy smirks. “Mmm, fuck here, fuck there.”

Namjoon jumps up. “Oh, for God's sake, Jaebum!”

“Just kidding.” Jaebum smiles cheekily before putting out his cigarette on the cement floor. “Who's that chick? Some girl you knocked up?”

“No!” Namjoon snaps. He hasn't even slept with anyone since last year. “Kim Seokjin.”

“Oh? You mean the hottest girl on campus?” Jaebum stands and goes to unlock the door. “Aye, babe. How you-” 

“Let me at him!” Seokjin pushes past Jaebum and reaches up to grab Namjoon’s shirt collar. “How dare you touch my babies?  _ How dare you? _ ”

“Yeah, Joon. How dare you,” Jaebum mocks from behind. Namjoon glares at him. 

“No one is allowed to touch them without permission except the boy who's gonna fuck me!” Seokjin spits out and then covers her mouth in horror as the two boys raise their eyebrows. 

“Well.” Namjoon pushes her out of the room, shutting Jaebum in, and pushes her up against the wall behind a shelf, hidden from view. “Guess I touched your shoes without permission.” He cages her in his arms and leans in close. “Do you know what that means?” 

Seokjin squeaks and cowers at their proximity, taken off guard. 

“You said it yourself the first time we saw each other,” Namjoon whispers, and places a kiss on Seokjin's collarbone. 

The girl beneath him whimpers, feeling like a puddle of goo, and grabs onto his strong arms. “N-Namjoon.”

Said boy grins and bites at the same spot he had kissed. “We should just fuck.” 

That day, Seokjin goes home with two things: a new album and a purple hickey. 

  
  


-

  
  


“Woah, Soo, that color really suits you!” Baekhyun exclaims as the hairstylist reveals Kyungsoo’s newly colored hair. 

Kyungsoo has to admit it does look good on her. She had dyed the underside black and the top a dark red, while Baekhyun had gone back to a simple black. 

“You too,” she tells her. 

“Thanks! I was getting a little tired of the purple anyway.” Baekhyun runs her fingers through her hair. 

They pay for their new dyes and leave to go to grab a Frappuccino at Starbucks. 

As they're driving back to campus, Baekhyun spots a familiar blue Mustang on the side of the street, Chanyeol and a couple of his friends just getting out. 

“Honk,” she says, nodding to the Kappa Pi Beta boy. Kyungsoo sees and honks her horn obnoxiously, taking joy in the way they jump in surprise.

Baekhyun rolls down her window and yells, “Hey!” She laughs at Chanyeol's expression as she and Kyungsoo flip him off as they drive by.

Suddenly, Kyungsoo’s phone rings and she sees it's from Jimin, connecting it to her car. “Hello? Unnie?”

“Soo soo!” Jimin wails on the other line. “Our shoes!” 

“What about our shoes?” Kyungsoo asks. 

Baekhyun leans over. “Minnie, what are you talking about?” 

“They shrunk our shoes!”

“What?” The two girls in the car yelp, and Kyungsoo speeds up ten mph to get to the House as soon as possible.

When they reach home, Kyungsoo throws the car in park and turns it off before the two are dashing in and seeing a mountain of heels in the parlor, all looking dry and tiny. 

“What is this?” Kyungsoo gasps. She spots one of her black Chanel peep toe pumps and whines at its deformed shape. “These were my favorite! What the fuck?”

“It was Kappa Pi Beta,” Minseok growls, holding a pair of her golden Steve Madden platform slingbacks. 

“The hair was enough, but our shoes? Really?” Jimin whimpers. 

Suddenly the door bursts open and in rushes Seokjin. “My babies!” She wails, grabbing a bunch and holding them close to her chest. “How could they?”

“Don't worry, Jin,” Minseok consoles. “We'll definitely get them back for it.” 

Seokjin nods and leans forward to gather more shoes into her arms and that's when Kyungsoo sees it. 

The dark love bite on Seokjin's collarbone, obviously fresh. 

“Unnie,” she says. “What is that?”

Seokjin glances down and gasps, covering it quickly, but it's too late. All the other girls have seen it. 

“Unnie,” Baekhyun sniggers. “Come on.”

“It's nothing,” Seokjin snaps, face burning with embarrassment. 

“It's obviously a hickey.” Jimin rolls her eyes. “Come on, don't even try to hide it.”

“We all saw,” Minseok adds, smirking.

Seokjin purses her lips and slowly takes her hand away. “It's nothing,” she repeats. 

“So spill,” Jimin says, leaning forward. 

Seokjin is saved by the sound of the door opening and the entrance of Zitao and Junmyeon.

“Oh my God! Zitao!” Baekhyun shrieks.

All eyes are staring as the first year shyly ducks her head, sporting a head of long bright turquoise locks. “Hi,” she says quietly.

“It's very… bright,” Kyungsoo says lamely. 

“Does it look okay?” Zitao asks anxiously. She turns to Junmyeon. “Maybe this was a mistake.”

But Junmyeon shakes her head, her hair now a grey-blond color. “It's fine, Taozi. We decided to go out of our comfort zones and show that a little bleached hair and shrunken heels won't stop us,” she explains, fire in her eyes. 

“Right!” Minseok adds, jumping up beside her, Baekhyun at her heels. “We'll do something they wouldn't even dream of!” 

  
  


-

  
  


“Holy shit,” are the first words out of Jongin’s mouth when he sees Kyungsoo sitting at a table in the park, notebooks and textbooks spread out around her. 

She glances up and catches his eye. “I hate you,” she says, and turns back to her work.

“What?” Jongin can't take his eyes off her long red and black hair up in a ponytail; she looks so hot. 

“I hate you,” Kyungsoo repeats.

“Why?” Jongin whines, keeping his poodle close to him.

“Because you bleached my hair and shrunk my shoes,” the elder growls. 

“Come on.” Jongin leans down and picks up Monggu to show Kyungsoo, hoping it will cheer her up. “Monggu says don't be angry.” He peers at her from behind his poodle, eyes big and sad. “Nini says don't be mad, too.” 

Kyungsoo purses her heart shaped lips before petting Monggu’s fuzzy head. “Soo soo says she's angry,” she replies, adding her own nickname. “ _ Very  _ angry.” But she reaches to ruffle Jongin’s white hair as well, and Jongin smiles happily. 

Kyungsoo thinks that if he had a tail, it'd be wagging uncontrollably now. 

“I like your hair,” Jongin says after setting Monggu down and taking a seat across from Kyungsoo. “It's really pretty.”

“Thanks. I wonder what triggered it.” She glares at him. “Also, you ruined seven pairs of my heels. Do you know how much I loved my Chanel pumps?” 

“A lot?” Jongin squeaks. 

Kyungsoo nods in confirmation. “A lot,” she growls out. 

Jongin hangs his head. “I'm sorry.” He bites his lip and Kyungsoo catches herself staring. “I didn't really know what I was signing up for with that frat. I mean, Sehun was the one who convinced Jeongguk and I that it was better than the others.”

Kyungsoo sighs. “They didn't even tell you the start? Or that there even is a war every year?” Jongin shakes his head. “Oh, for God's sake.” And she tells Jongin the story of Eunhee and Jaesung and the start of the war between Kappa Gamma and Kappa Pi Beta.


	18. With Love Comes Problems

“Sehun-ah,” Jongin says as he’s hanging out on Jeongguk’s bed, petting Monggu’s fuzzy head. “Guk. Did you ever wonder about the rivalry between us and Kappa Gamma?”

Jeongguk looks up from his papers where he’s sitting at his desk. “What?”

Sehun, on the floor with his white dog, Vivi, looks up as well. “The rivalry?”

Jongin nods. “Yeah, I mean how it all started and stuff. Don’t you think it’s weird that Kris or no one ever told us?”

Jeongguk looks hesitant while Sehun just shrugs. “I don’t think so.”

“That’s because you don’t even think,” Jeongguk says, throwing his pencil at the one lounging on the floor. 

“Rude,” Sehun snaps, throwing it back. Vivi starts barking, causing Monggu to wriggle and yip as well.

“Guys!” Jongin cries, trying to calm his dog down. He sighs; honestly, his best friends are like children. “I’m serious!”

“Hi, Serious, I’m Dad,” Sehun jokes. 

Jongin throws a pillow at his head. “Enough with the dad jokes, Hun!”

“Never!” The younger wails between pillow beatings and puppies nipping at his ears. 

Jongin sits back and looks at Jeongguk, who is watching the whole fiasco with a smile. “No, but really.” Jeongguk is much more mature than Sehun, despite being the youngest of the trio, and Jongin knows he'll listen to him. “I was with Kyungsoo the other day and she told me about how the whole thing started. Why hasn't Kris told us?” 

Jeongguk shrugs. “Maybe he thought it was for the better. Maybe he thought we wouldn't ask or that we thought it would go back way farther than just two years.” 

“I think we should ask him.” Jongin stands and pulls Monggu off of Sehun. “Or Luhan or Mark.”

“Um, no to Luhan,” Sehun says, sitting back up and throwing the pillows back onto Jeongguk’s bed. “He looks like he's ready to kill me every time he sees me because I'm still with Taozi. He's also been really crabby lately.” 

“Kris has also been mad because I heard that Yixing lectured him and withdrew sex for, like, a whole month after she found out it was him who took her key,” Jeongguk adds. 

Jongin covers Monggu’s fuzzy ears and the puppy looks up, confused. “Don't say that in front of virgin ears!” 

Jeongguk rolls his eyes and starts playing with his phone. “So what did Kyungsoo tell you?” He asks.

Jongin tells them the story he had heard and Sehun scowls. 

“I wouldn't do that to Zitao!” He growls angrily. “That's stupid! Kim Junmyeon doesn't know what she's talking about!” 

“Jimin said at the Halloween party that Junmyeon was warming up to us,” Jeongguk says. “She wasn't as scared anymore.” 

“She's just protective,” Jongin explains to his angry friend. “I mean, she looked up to Lim Eunhee. She doesn't want the same thing to happen to everyone. If Gukkie was hurt a lot, you and I would protect him.”

“Of course! But still!” Sehun protests, as Jeongguk sputters. “That doesn't mean we’ll be like that!”

Jongin sighs. “Look, Hun, I know, okay?” 

Sehun nods stiffly. “I won't  _ ever  _ hurt Zitao.”

  
  


-

  
  


The first thing Jia-Li does when she sees Mark is march up to him, stomp on his right foot, and scream in his face. 

The boy stares up at her from where he's nursing his foot and stares, along with the rest of the people who are near them. 

“You're stupid!” She shrieks, waving her arms around. “You've taken it too far! If I had my way, you'd be living in the dorms! The Kappa Pi Beta House would be demolished!”

Mark frowns and stands to his full height, towering above her. “ _ That's  _ taking it too far,” he says, but a smile hints on his lips. 

Jia-Li stands on her tiptoes and clenches her fists. “You bleached our hair and shrunk our shoes! Nothing has ever been taken that far!” 

Mark shrugs, infuriating the younger. He takes a strand of her black hair and twirls it around his finger. “I'm glad you didn't dye yours. I like it this way.” 

Jia-Li ignores the way her stomach twists and feels funny; instead, she bares her teeth like an animal and swats his hand away. “Stop that,” she snaps. “I'm trying to be mad at you. I can't be mad if you're acting cute!” 

Mark laughs and Jia-Li has to plug her ears and look away so she doesn't freak out about how fucking adorable he is. He reaches over and gently takes her hands from her head into his. “Busy tonight? Let's go grab some dinner together.” Jia-Li gapes at him. “And then we'll go have fun. It'll be like our last date.” He grins at her. 

Jia-Li blushes as she remembers the date they had in London. They had ridden the London Eye late at night and it had been beautiful to see the city lit up. After, they wandered the streets and grabbed some dessert before Mark escorted Jia-Li back to her hotel. 

Mark pouts. “I didn't get a good night kiss either, so now is another chance to get one.” 

The other bites her lip unconsciously and Mark swallows at the movement. “Okay,” she finally agrees. “It's like a friend date, though.”

“What,” Mark deadpans. “A friend date? Is this me being friendzoned?” 

Jia-Li nods and giggles at Mark's incredulous look. “For now.”

“For now,” Mark mutters, running a hand through his red hair. 

“Pick me up at six,” Jia-Li tells him. And with that, she leans up and kisses his cheek before dashing away. 

Mark is so surprised he just stands in place for a long time. 

  
  


Jia-Li purses her lips as she goes through her clothing options. Mark hadn't suggested going to a fancy restaurant so she wasn't going to wear a formal dress. 

“Jimin!” She whines, and her best friend comes in at once. 

“Li!” Jimin whines back and takes a seat in Jia-Li’s desk chair. “What? Need help?” She spares a look at Jia-Li’s bed. 

Jia-Li nods. She points to a short strapless black dress with red flowers along the bottom. “This? Or this?” Then she gestures to jean shorts paired with a long sleeved black crop top. 

“How about nothing,” Baekhyun says as she barges in, eating from a tub of cookie dough ice cream. Jimin opens her mouth and Baekhyun gives her a spoonful. 

Jia-Li rolls her eyes. “That's so you, Baek.” 

The eldest goes to Jia-Li’s closest. “What's with all this black? Geez, you and Kyungsoo.” 

“It's our color,” Jia-Li whines. Kyungsoo wouldn't hate on black to her, no, they would bond over it. 

Baekhyun looks through her clothes while Jimin takes over Baekhyun’s job of eating the ice cream. “What about white or something? Oh!” She dashes out of the room and comes back with a short orange dress with long sleeves. “This would look so cute!” She squeals. 

“I'd look like a pumpkin,” Jia-Li says, cringing. 

Jimin tuts. “Not all pumpkins are ugly. Jin was the prettiest pumpkin we'd ever seen.” Baekhyun nods in agreement. 

Jia-Li sighs and grabs the dress from Baekhyun. “Okay,  _ fine _ . I'll try it on, but I'm  _ not _ wearing it.” 

 

An hour later, Jia-Li is waiting in the parlor for Mark, in the orange dress, and long hair piled in a pretty updo thanks to Zitao. 

A knock on the door signals his arrival and Jia-Li gets up to answer it. “Hi,” she says after opening one of the doors. 

“Hey.” Mark smiles warmly at her and Jia-Li discretely fans herself. 

He looks cute, she thinks after closing the door and following him to his car, in dark jeans and a long sleeved white shirt and his hair was styled up away from his face, showing off his handsome features. 

“Where are we going?” She asks as she buckles herself in. 

“How about JYP?” Mark offers, speaking of the nice restaurant that had recently opened up near the campus. Jia-Li had heard from the first year she tutored in Calculus 2, Kunpimook, that the food was great. She nods and Mark puts the car in drive. 

The drive to the restaurant is quiet but comfortable and dinner is nice. Mark is a perfect gentleman, pulling Jia-Li’s chair out for her and complimenting her numerous times, causing Jia-Li to hide her face in embarrassment. 

“I had a nice time tonight,” Jia-Li confesses as Mark walks her to the front door of her sorority.

Mark grins. “Me too. Let's do it again sometime, yeah?”

The younger nods and quickly leans towards him before pressing a short kiss on his lips. She giggles and runs inside, leaving Mark, for a second time that day, frozen and speechless.

  
  


-

  
  


Minseok squeals as she hears the cheers from her teammates and peers roaring around her, celebrating the win with her. She quickly runs up to the net to shake hands with the other team before pumping her fists in the air and yelling victorious shouts. 

“Championships!” Seokjin screams, hugging the junior libero, Kim Yerim. “We're going to Nationals!” 

Minseok and Sooyoung grab the large cooler filled with ice water and take the lid off before dumping it on their coach, who shouts in surprise. They laugh and share a high five before Sooyoung is whisked away by Sungjae and Minseok is whisked away by a screaming Junmyeon. 

“That was so amazing!” She yells over the cheering and music. 

“I know!” Minseok yells back giddily. She still can't believe they're going to Nationals the next month. 

“Congratulations, unnie!” Jimin grins up at her and the other girls crowd around her and Seokjin to offer their congratulations as well. 

A hand lays itself on her shoulder and she turns to see Park Jinyoung smiling down at her. “Congratulations, Minseok. You were really cool out there.”

Minseok laughs, cheeks warm. “Thank you. I'm glad you had fun.” She's happy things between the two of them are better after the awkward one night stand incident at the Halloween party. Jinyoung was very kind and Minseok found they got along easily, much to her delight. They're on their way to becoming friends, and possibly more in the future. 

“Nice job, Kim,” a rough voice says behind her and she turns to see Luhan standing behind her, looking embarrassed. 

“Luhan!” She blurts out. “Thank you.” He nods and the awkwardness is visible between the trio. 

Luhan looks up at Minseok and hesitantly takes a step forward. “Can I maybe, um, talk to you alone for a second?” 

Minseok frowns, confused, but nods. She pats Jinyoung’s arm and smiles, telling him to wait here. 

Jinyoung smirks at Luhan and the shorter scowls before walking away, Minseok at his side. 

Once they're away from Jinyoung, Luhan turns on Minseok, mouth twisted into a snarl. “Are you two together?” 

Minseok flinches, then frowns. “What?” She asks incredulously. “What the hell do you mean?” 

“I mean are you two dating?” 

Minseok scowls. So this is what this is about. “No,” she spits angrily. “We’re not.” Luhan relaxes at that but it just makes Minseok angrier. “If you wanted me to like you like you like me, you shouldn't act all possessive and stupid!” And she storms away, fists clenched at her side. 

A snort behind him sounds and he turns to see Jinyoung there, smirking with his arms crossed. “Nice going,” he drawls. 

Luhan sneers. “You’re such an idiot if you think you mean anything to her. Stay away, because she's mine.”

“Don't go around like you're the shit, Xiao,” Jinyoung snarls, staring down at Luhan. “Minseok doesn't belong to you so don't get all possessive and shit.”

“She doesn't belong to you either!” Luhan growls, hands twitching at his side, waiting to grab Jinyoung’s shirt collar and throttle him.

The other smirks. “Right, but I still got her first.” He leans close to Luhan as if to tell a secret. “Before you.”

“What the fuck do you mean?”

Jinyoung blinks his eyes innocently. “I mean, that night you were dressed up like a kiddy reindeer. Halloween, remember?”

Luhan doesn't really remember much. He drowned his sorrows in alcohol. 

“She was screaming and moaning my name all night long,” Jinyoung drawls confidently, leaning back to cross his arms. 

Luhan inhales sharply. “You're lying.”

“No, I'm really not. You should've heard, she sounded like an angel. Oh, wait. You didn't hear because she was with  _ me, _ ” Jinyoung spits, sneer on his handsome features.

Luhan can't help himself, hearing about how Minseok spent the night with some other guy. 

He punches Jinyoung straight in the jaw.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys this has nothing to do with my fic but go watch One Fine Day fake sub series by Phan of kpop on YouTube. It is HILARIOUS   
> Also thanks so much for the kudos and comments! You guys are the best :)


	19. Coming Around

Minseok refuses to speak to Luhan for weeks, despite his excuses. She gives him the silent treatment during Bio-Genes class, ignores his pleading, and even slams the door in his face when he comes to speak to her at the Kappa Gamma house. 

“Unnie,” Seokjin murmurs to the elder as they're sitting in the parlor, watching Madame Antoine. “What's up with you and Luhan?” 

Minseok shoots a glance to Jimin, Baekhyun, Jia-Li, and Zitao on the floor, all of them giggling at something Baekhyun had said. “Don't you remember what happened at the game two weeks ago?”

Seokjin shakes her head. If she's going to be honest, she'd been trying to avoid Namjoon after their little encounter at the music store. 

“He fucking yelled at me, asking me if I was together with Jinyoung and I told him no. Then, they got into an argument and he punched Jinyoung in the face.”

Seokjin raised her eyebrows. “Wow. Though I'm not really surprised. Luhan has always had some anger problems.” 

Minseok sighs and runs a hand down her face. “It's frustrating.” Nervously, she looks around and leans close to Seokjin. “Jinnie, you have to keep this secret.” Seokjin's eyes widen but she nods. 

“At the Beta Beta party, Luhan and I… well, we made out.” 

The younger rears back. “That was  _ months  _ ago,” she hisses. 

Minseok stares at her hands. “I know. But we were both drunk and-”

“I have to confess, too!” Seokjin blurts out, making sure the others didn't hear. “I… You remember when Kappa Pi Beta ruined out shoes and bleached our hair?” Minseok nods, curious. “Well… I came home with that hickey… from a Kappa Pi Beta…” 

“What?” Both girls turn to see the other four staring at them, gaping in astonishment. 

Jimin’s face splits into a giant grin. “My, my, our unnies have been busy!” 

Jia-Li giggles. “Almost as busy as Taozi!” 

Zitao blushes and smacks Jia-Li. “Yah! Like we didn't know that time you got all dressed up for to meet a friend was really a date with Mark Tuan!” 

Jia-Li turns away. “It was  _ not  _ a date. We simply went out as friends!” 

Jimin rolls her eyes. “Yeah right!” She shoves her best friend's shoulder and the Chinese girl squeals as she falls to the floor. 

Seokjin sighs and calms them down. “Look, maybe we should just keep this on the down low, yeah? Junmyeon has enough on her plate right now with organizing events, classes, and Yixing and Kris.”

“Junmyeon should learn to organize her room before she tries to organize her life,” Baekhyun pipes up and Minseok nearly strangles the second year. 

“Yah! Be thankful Jun got you out of your mess last year!” She snaps, and Baekhyun’s jaw clenches. The atmosphere is tense and everyone is staring at each other awkwardly. 

“Um, Minseok-unnie, I think Baekkie was just kidding,” Jimin says quietly. “She didn't mean it. And Baek, Minseok-unnie didn't mean what she said in a harsh way.” 

“What mess?” Zitao murmurs in Jia-Li’s ear and the elder indicates she'll tell later. 

Minseok sighs. “Jiminnie’s right, Baek. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that.” 

Baekhyun nods her head, lips in a thin line. “I'm sorry, too,” she grumbles. 

The sudden ringing of the doorbell breaks the tension and Jia-Li scrambles up to go get it. Opening it, she's startled to see Luhan on the other side. “Luhan?” She asks, confused. 

He smiles timidly. “Hi. Is Minseok there?” 

Jia-Li looks behind her to where all the other girls are huddled on the couch and Minseok shakes her head no. “I'm not here!” She hisses.

Jia-Li turns back to Luhan. “She says she's not here.” In the parlor, Minseok face palms and groans. Leave it to Jia-Li Wang.

Seokjin gets up and goes to stand beside Jia-Li. “Luhan. Minseokkie isn't feeling well right now so if you could come back some other time-”

“Or never!” Jimin yells.

“That would be great,” Seokjin finishes and slams the door shut. 

“He keeps coming,” Jimin comments. “I see him skulking around a lot.” 

“Maybe you should go to the campus police,” Zitao murmurs, eyes darting to the door nervously. 

Minseok shakes her head. “Xiao Luhan is harmless. He's all bark and no bite; sure, he's an asshole but Luhan isn't like that. If you see him, just ignore him. Not worth the time.” 

The girls nod and everyone goes back to silently watching the TV. 

  
  


-

  
  


“What should I wear?” Zitao whines, surrounded by piles of clothes as she digs through her drawers. “I have nothing!”

Jia-Li raises an eyebrow. “Tao, you're literally surrounded by mountains of clothes.”

Zitao turns on her best friend, brown eyes wild. “I have nothing to wear! I need to look cute and Sehun has seen me in every single thing I own! Why didn't I go to the mall yesterday?” 

Baekhyun snorts as she walks in, Kyungsoo and Jimin behind her. All three settle on Zitao's messy bed and make themselves comfortable. “Taozi, Sehun is a guy. He probably doesn't even remember what you wore yesterday.”

The youngest whimpers and pulls her blue hair anxiously. “You think?” 

Baekhyun grins. “I  _ know _ .” 

Zitao sighs and nods. “Okay. Will you help me, please?” The other girls squeal and nod before diving into Zitao's clothes, searching for something suitable. 

 

Two hours later, Zitao is freshly washed and dressed up in skinny jeans, a flowing white top, and black boots, her bright hair up in a messy bun. She grins as Baekhyun does the rest of her eyeliner and Kyungsoo moves to put on her mascara. Her phone buzzes and Jimin checks it. “It's from Sehun. He said he's here.” Right then, the doorbell rings. 

Zitao jumps up and grabs her jacket and purse and phone before scrambling downstairs, pausing before reaching the parlor so she doesn't look  _ too  _ excited. 

Sehun is standing in the entrance, having been let in by Minseok, who smiles and disappears. Zitao grins at her boyfriend and waves. “Is it okay? Do I look ugly?” She asks shyly. 

“Yeah, you always look ugly,” Sehun replies with an affectionate smile, but there's no bite to it. 

Zitao giggles and smacks his arm. “You piece of shit.” He responds with a kiss to her forehead. 

They walk out and get into his car, borrowed from Namjoon again, and Zitao straps herself in as Sehun starts the car. “Where are we going?”

“Surprise.” Sehun grins and Zitao frowns. 

“You dragged me through a haunted house last time you said that.”

“We're not going to a haunted house. Somewhere else.” 

 

Somewhere else turns out to be a insect pavilion. Zitao turns and stares at her boyfriend with wide eyes as he pulls into a parking spot and turns off the car. “You've got to be kidding,” she spits in Chinese, then repeats in Korean. 

Sehun laughs. “Nope!” He gets out and walks around to Zitao's side, who refuses to move. 

“I'm not going in there,” she hisses, struggling as Sehun tries to unbuckle her belt and pull her out of the car. 

“Too bad,” Sehun singsongs and manages to pull her out of the car and into the building. 

 

Zitao screams the whole way throughout, just like in the haunted house, and the couple are quickly kicked out because she shrieks at every insect. 

“Okay,” Zitao says as they exit the pavilion, she stumbling and holding tight onto Sehun's arm. “Next time,  _ I  _ get to choose the place.”

Sehun smiles, smug. “Sure thing, babe.” 

  
  


-

  
  


Seokjin smiles up at Jaehwan. “Thanks for taking me out tonight, Jyani.”

Jaehwan grins and slings an arm around her. “It's cool. You were so excited about acing your test, so I thought you would enjoy this too.” 

Seokjin breathes in the scent of Japanese food and pushes her way through the door of the restaurant, Jaehwan following her. “Hello,” she greets. “Two people.” 

The host smiles and nods, leading them to a booth. After they're seated, she says, “I'm Sana! Would you like to start with anything to drink?” 

“Water,” Seokjin replies, and Jaehwan nods in agreement. Sana smiles and walks away.

The two talk animatedly, not noticing the tall man behind the sushi counter across the restaurant, hands clenched and eyes glaring. 

“What's wrong?” His co worker Yuta asks, chopping up fish. 

“Do you know who that is?” Namjoon jerks his head at the man across from Seokjin. He looks so trashy with his bright blue hair. 

Yuta glances over and shakes his head. “Nope. Why?”

“He's out with Seokjin,” Namjoon growls. “ _ My  _ Seokjin.”

“Your Seokjin?” Jeonghan comes up beside them, smirk on his pretty features. “I didn't realize  _ the _ Kim Seokjin wasn't available anymore.” 

Namjoon sighs and Yuta snorts in amusement. “She'll be mine soon,” he whines. His coworkers roll their eyes at his pouting. 

“Jaebum told us about your little adventure at the music store,” Jeonghan pipes up, sharing a smirk with Yuta. “I heard that Seokjin kicked you to the ground and ran away.” 

Namjoon scowls. “Fuck Jaebum.” 

“You're too late for that,” Sooyoung walks up, hand in hand with Sungjae, and the two take a seat on the stools in front of the sushi counter. “Seulgi-unnie has beaten you to it.” Yuta gapes while Namjoon and Jeonghan laugh. 

“That bastard finally confessed,” Jeonghan says, grinning. 

“I thought he'd be single forever, living with his cats in a tiny apartment,” Namjoon laughs, and a flash of blond catches his eye. It's Seokjin, headed his way, probably to the restrooms. “Hide me!” He squeaks, ducking under the counter, causing everyone to chuckle. 

“Oh! Sooyoung!” He hears Seokjin say. 

“Hi, unnie!” Sooyoung grins and Sungjae waves. “Do you know Jeonghan-oppa and Yuta-oppa?” 

“No.” Seokjin smiles and bows, the other two reciprocating. 

“Unnie, are you here on a date?” Sooyoung asks loudly, making sure Namjoon heard the question. 

Seokjin smiles. “Yeah, I guess I'm on a date.” At her words, a bang from underneath the counter is heard and a hiss of pain follows. Seokjin frowns, and leans over to try and see. “What just happened?”

“That's just the fish jumping around,” Yuta jokes. “Don't worry, I'll kill it.” He takes a knife from the counter and a shrill squeal sounds. 

Seokjin's eyes go wide. “I don't think fish make that nose.” She jumps when both Yuta and Namjoon pop up. “Namjoon?” 

Namjoon frowns. “Who's Namjoon? I'm Nam… hoon. I'm Namhoon.” 

Jeonghan snorts while Sooyoung giggles into Sungjae’s chest. Seokjin rolls her eyes. “God, Namjoon. Really.” 

“I told you, I'm Namhoon. There is no Namjoon here that you speak of.” 

Seokjin sighs and sees Jaehwan waving to her out of the corner of her eye to come order. “Right, then goodbye,  _ Namhoon _ .” She walks away, hips swinging, and all Namjoon can do is stare and drool. 

As soon as she's gone, he whips out his phone and calls Chanyeol. “Yah! I need the Secret Spy Service ASAP! Neko Restaurant, Kim Seokjin and some dumb ass nerd with blue hair!”

“On it!” Chanyeol barks and ends the call. 

Jeonghan and Yuta stare at Namjoon. “Secret Spy Service?” Jeonghan asks.

“It's a KPB thing,” Namjoon replies, rolling out some seaweed. “It's a little thing we do if someone we like is on a date with someone else. So I called Yeol.”

“It's not so secret now,” Sungjae mutters.

“Yah!” Their manager snaps, coming over with his hands on his hips. “What is this, a party? Yuta and Joon, make sushi like you're supposed to! And Jeonghan, quite the flirting and hair flipping and serve the customers their food!” Yuta immediately starts stirring the rice while Jeonghan rolls his eyes, flips his hair over his shoulder elegantly, and stalks off. 

Yuta, Namjoon, Sooyoung, and Sungjae make small talk while the couple eats their food. Sana passes by and Namjoon beckons her over. 

“Hey,” he hisses. “You know Park Chanyeol?” Sana nods. “When he comes in, will you seat them in the booth across from Kim Seokjin?” 

Sana smirks up at him. “Jealous of Lee Jaehwan?” 

Namjoon scowls. So that was his name. “No-”

“It's okay, oppa.” Sana pats his shoulder. “I won't tell anyone. I'll put Chanyeol next to them, don't worry.” 

Namjoon purses his lips. “Thanks, Sana.” 

Five minutes later, Chanyeol enters side by side with Jongdae, Jongin, and Sehun. Sana seats them across from Seokjin and Jaehwan as promised and Chanyeol waves to Namjoon. 

He smiles. Kim Namjoon will get Seokjin to be his. 

 

“Jaehwan sings. He's majoring in music, so I bet Baekhyun knows him,” Chanyeol says when they're back home after Namjoon’s shift has ended. “He helped her when Jin Hyosang broke up with her last year and they've been close ever since.” 

“Damn him,” Namjoon growls. 

“You should make her notice you,” Jongdae says from where he's seated at Namjoon’s desk. “Do something to catch her attention and keep it.” 

“Do a dance,” Chanyeol suggests.

“I can't dance,” Namjoon retorts. 

“Serenade her.”

“I can't sing.” 

“Buy her something.” 

“Like what?” 

“A cat,” Jongdae grins. “Girls love cats.”

“Oh!” Chanyeol claps his hands excitedly. “Dye your hair!”

Jongdae gasps and nods. “Yes! Something else would be nice to look at, silver was so last season.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Namjoon sneers while his friends laugh. 

“I'm kidding,” Chanyeol says. “But really, find something that will get her attention.” 

So Namjoon does. 

 

“I-I was kidding,” Chanyeol squeaks the next day after Namjoon has come back from going out to ‘chill’. “Joon, I wasn't serious!” 

Kris stares at Namjoon, his face stoic. “The things to boys do to get Kim Seokjin's attention.” 

Jeongguk peeks around Kris. “I don't think it's bad, hyung.” 

Namjoon smiles. “Thanks, Jeong-”

“I think it's really bad,” Jeongguk deadpans. 

“You little-!”

Jongin and Sehun pull Jeongguk behind them, forming a barrier while the youngest smirks over their shoulders at a scowling Namjoon. He runs a hand through his hair and shrugs. “I don't think it's terrible. I mean, I could look like Lee Jaehwan.”

“No, instead you look ridiculous,” Kris says. 

The door opens and in walk Jongdae and Mark, back from their afternoon lectures. Jongdae starts laughing so hard he has tears streaming out of his eyes and Mark simply raises his eyebrows. “Nice hair,” he comments calmly. 

“Was that sarcasm?” Namjoon growls, feeling extremely self conscious. 

Mark shakes his head, a small smile playing on his lips. “It's okay, Joon.” 

Namjoon sighs and ignores a cackling Jongdae, turning to his phone and sending a quick text to Seokjin.

_ Want to get ice cream? _

He'll show that Lee Jaehwan who's  really going to win over Kim Seokjin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. I know it's been months since my last update and I'm rEALLY SORRY :( *cries in a corner*


	20. Operation Success

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 57382838271163 years later  
> Sorry

“Hey, Joonie.” 

Namjoon looks up to see Seokjin in front of him, smiling brightly. “Hey, Seokjin.” He stands and leads the way to the counter, Seokjin following behind, eyes glued to her phone. 

Sicheng, the boy behind the counter, blinks at Namjoon's new hair and smiles shyly. “I like your hair.”

Namjoon risks a glance at Seokjin and sighs lightly when she doesn't look up. He turns back to Sicheng and offers a genuine grin. “Thanks, kid. I'll have a cup of Cherry Garcia. Jin, what do you want?” 

“Hmm?” Seokjin finally looks up. “Oh! I'll have a cup of green tea.” 

Sicheng nods and scoops out the ice cream before handing it over and Namjoon pays for both of them. 

“Thanks, Joonie!” Seokjin beams as they sit down at one of the tables and Namjoon chokes, the sight in front of him so gorgeous he really can't handle it. 

“You're welcome,” he grunts, stirring his treat nervously. Seokjin is texting someone so he pulls out his phone and sends a text to Chanyeol and Jongdae. 

 

_ N: She hasn't said anything. Is that good or bad??? _

**C: Isn't it good when girls don't notice things?**

**J: he's not trying to keep a secret dumbass**

**C: I'm not a dumbass**

**J: are too**

**C: Not!**

_ N: OK stop  _

**C: Bro I'm always here for you. What you need, the SSS?**

_ N: No I need a life _

**J: lol loser**

**C: Ditto**

_ N: OK I officially hate you guys. You're no help. _

 

“So, Namjoon. Why did you call me out today? Just craving your favorite ice cream with your favorite girl?” Seokjin throws him a playful wink and she giggles as his cheeks burn. 

“Well. I wanted to see what you, uh, thought of my hair.” Namjoon runs a hand through it. 

Seokjin looks up and frowns. “Isn't the same as--holy shit! Your hair! It's  _ pink _ !” 

Namjoon sighs. “You've just now noticed?” 

“Well, I… sorry!” Seokjin sputters and Namjoon chuckles as she grabs a handful of napkins to wipe up the ice cream she spit out. “I can't believe I didn't notice before!”

“Me neither,” Namjoon agrees dryly. 

“It's cute,” Seokjin titters. “Pink is actually my favorite color.” 

“Really?” In reality, Namjoon knows this. Everyone on campus knows this and if you didn't know the gorgeously famous Kim Seokjin's favorite color was pink, you'd have to have been living under a rock your entire life. 

Seokjin nods. “It's actually that shade, too!” 

Namjoon shakes his head in fake disbelief and wonder. “I truly had no idea.” 

“Well, I really like it.” Seokjin smiles and takes a bite of her ice cream. Her phone chimes and Namjoon catches a glance at the name on the screen. Jaehwan. 

“Who’re you texting?” He asks casually. 

“Mmm, my friend, Jaehwan. You know him?” 

Namjoon shrugs nonchalantly. “Seen him around. Are you guys… dating?”

Seokjin's head flies up, her eyes wide. “What? No!” She laughs nervously. “Why would you think that?” 

Namjoon frowns and shrugs. “I don't know. You guys seemed pretty close when you came to Neko Restaurant.” 

His companion looks up, her lips pursed. “Are you… jealous?” Her eyes are alight with amusement and Namjoon feels a twist in his gut. 

“Yeah,” he replies. “I am.” Seokjin stops giggling and looks at him in shock. Namjoon leans closer to her, running his thumb over her bottom lip. “Kim Seokjin, be mine. No one else's, only mine.” The smile on Seokjin's face is blinding and she responds with a kiss. 

Operation Pink Hair: Successful.

  
  


-

  
  


It's after practice that Jeongguk finally plucks up the courage to ask Jimin on a date. He walks up to her, scratching his neck nervously, and clears his throat. 

She looks up from where she's packing her things and smiles. “Hey.” 

“H-Hey,” Jeongguk stutters and his face burns. “Um, I have a question.” 

“Sure.” Jimin faces him fully, ready to answer any questions about dance practice and any moves. What she's not expecting is to be asked on a date. “What?”

“Oh, God, this is so embarrassing,” Jeongguk squeaks and hides his face in his hands. “Nevermind.”

“Wait!” Jimin reaches up and manages to pry his hands off his face. “Are you serious? Are you really asking me on a date?” Jeongguk nods and Jimin grins, her eyes turning into crescents. “Of course!” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah,” Jimin giggles and takes out her phone, handing it to him. “Give me your number and we can talk about it later.”

“O-Okay!” Jeongguk punches in his number and hands it back, his face even brighter red than before. “Bye!” Jimin laughs as she watches him scurry out the door, nearly tripping over the frame. 

 

“So,” Jimin brings up as she, Jia-Li, and Baekhyun are sitting in Baekhyun’s room, eating Ramen and studying for their upcoming tests. “Jeongguk asked me on a date.” 

“What?” Both girls stare at her. 

Jimin nods, smile playing on her lips. “Today, after dance practice. He was all cute and shy.”

“That's adorable,” Jia-Li gushes. 

“At least you two can get dates,” Baekhyun says, stabbing at her textbook with her pencil. “Chanyeol can't muster up the courage to ask me on a date but he has the audacity to make out with me whenever we're together.” 

Jimin laughs and pats Baekhyun’s shoulder. “Maybe you should ask him.” 

Baekhyun sighs. “Maybe. Did Jeongguk tell you what you were going to do?” 

Jimin nods. “He wanted to take me to the fall festival in Busan so we're going down and stay this weekend.”

Jia-Li raises her eyebrows. “Together?” 

“No!” Jimin’s face burns at the thought. “We’ll be staying with our own parents.” 

“That's what she says,” Baekhyun hisses and playfully nudges Jia-Li. 

Jimin whines and covers her red face with a pillow. “Baek!” Said girl snickers with Jia-Li as Jimin wails in mortification. 

Jia-Li pats her back. “Well, Jiminnie, I hope you two have fun. Although, don't you think this is kind of serious? For a first date?” 

“I agree,” Baekhyun says, calmer. “Taking you back to Busan?” 

“Jeongguk is from Busan, too,” Jimin replies, anxiously running her fingertips along her nail beds. Though she agrees some; going and spending a weekend in their hometown seems like a big step, even if they'll be staying at their own houses. Suddenly, her phone rings and Jimin frowns when she sees it's from her mother. “Hello?” 

“Jimin, dear,” her mother starts, sounding apologetic. 

“Mom, what's wrong?” 

“Well, sweetheart, it seems… it seems like you won't be able to visit this weekend.” 

“What?” Jimin squeaks. Baekhyun and Jia-Li lean closer. “W-Why?”

“Your father's brother’s family is coming to visit unexpectedly. I'm afraid we had to give up your room to your cousins,” Jimin’s mother replies with a sigh. “I really am sorry, dear.” 

Jimin sighs as well. “It's alright,” she murmurs. She is disappointed she won't get to see her family but Christmas break is coming soon and then she'll get to go home for a few  weeks. They exchange goodbyes and Jimin hangs up, dejected. 

Baekhyun pats her back. “It's okay, Min.”

“What am I going to tell Jeongguk?” Jimin groans, falling back into Baekhyun’s pillows. Jia-Li and Baekhyun exchange glances. 

“Call him,” Baekhyun suggests, holding Jimin’s phone out to her from where it had fallen onto the sheets. “It’ll be okay, I’m sure he’ll understand.”

“Don’t worry, Minnie,” Jia-Li adds. Jimin takes a deep breath and nods, taking the phone from Baekhyun. She dials Jeongguk’s number, barely breathing as she listens to it ring. 

“Hello?” 

“Guk!” She squeaks nervously, staring at her friends with wide, panicked eyes. 

“Jimin, what’s up?” She can hear the concern in his voice. 

“Um… it’s about this weekend.”

“Oh. Okay.”

Jimin takes another deep breath. “I’m really sorry, Gukkie, but my family is coming to my house this weekend and there won’t be any room for me there so i can't go back to Busan with you. I'm real-”

“You can stay with us,” Jeongguk interrupted her. “My family, I mean.” He holds his breath, waiting for her to respond. 

“Are you sure that would be okay?” Jimin asks quietly. “I-I don’t want to intrude…” 

“It’s okay,” Jeongguk reassures her. “Really.” 

“Okay!” He sighs in relief to hear the excitement in Jimin’s reply. “I’ll see you later?”

“Yeah, I’ll see you later.” He hangs up and whoops in happiness. After he’s done celebrating, he unlocks his phone again and types in a number. “Mom! So, here’s the thing…”

  
  


-

  
  


Kyungsoo is walking out of her lecture building with her friends when she hears someone calling her name. They all turn and see Jongin running down the sidewalk, silver hair wild, yelling her name. Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow at the sight but waits. 

“Kyungsoo!” Jongin squeaks as he reaches them. Hyunsik snorts in amusement at the sight and Kyungsoo nudges him. 

“Yes, Jongin,” Kyungsoo replies calmly. 

“I-I wanted to ask you something!” 

Immediately, Kyungsoo’s friends start whispering and her face flushes in embarrassment. “Sure.” 

Jongin swallows and stares down at his feet. “Well, we have this recital tomorrow… and I was wondering if you'd like to come.”

“A dance recital?” Kyungsoo cocks her head and Jongin nods, his brown puppy eyes hopeful. “Okay, I can try to make it.” She holds out her hand. “Just text me the information.” 

Jongin’s face lights up and he digs his phone out of his pocket before giving it to her. 

Kyungsoo chuckles, thinking about how similar he is to a puppy. After giving his phone back, she waves goodbye and walks away with her friends. 

“Someone was excited to see you,” Hongbin giggles, which earns her a shove. 

“Yah, stop,” Kyungsoo whines while they laugh at her blushing cheeks. “Seriously, we’re just friends.” 

Hongbin rolls her eyes. “Soo, please. We saw the way you guys look at each other. Those aren't  _ friend  _ looks.” 

Kyungsoo just pushes her away and smiles to herself. Everything is working out perfectly.

  
  


“I'll see you all later!” Kyungsoo calls as she leaves, giggling when she hears the excited replies. The girls are going to have a fun evening. 

She gets in her car and heads to the arts center, managing to find a close parking spot. As she's heading in, she hears a couple of girls talking about the famous Kim Jongin and she continues on. She doesn't want to listen to Jongin’s first year fangirls.

It's crowded inside, something Kyungsoo wasn't expecting but she lucks out and finds an available seat in the third row from the stage. She plays with her phone until the lights dim and the audience settles in. 

“Welcome to this year's fall-winter dance recital! Please sit back and enjoy!” A voice announces over the PA and the audience claps. 

The curtain raises and the stage lights up, revealing a familiar figure sitting in a tall chair. His silver hair shines in the lights and when he looks up at the audience, Kyungsoo can't help but squeak. 

Gone is Jongin’s soft puppy look; instead his eyes are lined with black and his gaze seems to be right on Kyungsoo, piercing her in place. 

She can't seem to breath with Jongin looking at her like that. 

 

Kyungsoo watches with awe as Jongin dominates the stage in the final dance of the recital, his movements smooth and fluid. She's never seen someone dance so beautifully. 

Once he's done, the lights go out and Kyungsoo is the first to stand, clapping loudly, the auditorium gradually following her. She looks over when she hears boisterous cheering and sees his frat brothers and friends hooting and hollering.

Jongin comes out a few minutes later, pushing through the crowd, and stops in front of her. “Hi,” he greets.  

“You were amazing!” Kyungsoo grins, gathering Jongin into a hug. 

He laughs and she's never seen him so happy. “I'm really glad you came. I was worried you wouldn't.” 

“Of course I'd come! I was personally invited by the star of the show, after all!” She looks over and smirks when she sees the group of girls whispering and pointing to them. Their eyes scream jealously and Kyungsoo snakes an arm around Jongin’s waist, shooting them a peace sign. 

Jongin, who is busy talking to his friends, smiles when he feels Kyungsoo wrap herself around him and slings his arm around her shoulders. It's the last straw for the girls and they stomp out of the auditorium with Kyungsoo laughing to herself.

“We should probably head back soon,” Namjoon says, glancing at his watch. “It's getting late.” 

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen and she holds out her hands. “Wait!” The boys turn to look at her curiously and she smiles awkwardly. “Why don't we all go out? As a congratulations to Jongin!” 

Jongin’s face lights up at the thought of spending more time with Kyungsoo and nods enthusiastically. “Good idea! Come on!” 

Kris sighs but smiles and they all leave the art center together, agreeing to meet at the nearest restaurant.

**How's it going?** Kyungsoo texts Junmyeon.

_ Getting there! I'm sure we'll be done by the time you are  _

  
  


“You were the best out there, Nini!” Sehun cheers, the other boys agreeing boisterously. Jongin looks down at the compliment, blushing wildly. 

It's late; drinks and snacks have been passed around and more than a few of the elder boys are tipsy. 

“Aw,” Kyungsoo cooes. “You're so cute. I sort of regret distracting you all while we do our thing.” 

“What?” Kris squawks, catching everyone's attention. His unfocused gaze sharpens on Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo smiles at him innocently. “Kappa Gamma. Phase two.” 

All of the boys glance at Kris nervously. “What does she mean, hyung?” Chanyeol asks, cheeks flushed.

“Shit!” Immediately, Kris is up and dashing out the door, his boys on his heels.

Before he leaves, Jongin leans over to press a chaste kiss on Kyungsoo’s cheek. He grins at her shyly and then runs out, leaving Kyungsoo to sit at an empty table. 

Her face burns where his lips touched her and she groans, running her hands through her black and red hair. “Fuck,” she mutters. “This isn't the plan.”

 

The Kappa Pi Beta House is horrific. The entire thing is covered in  _ wet  _ toilet paper, causing a terrible mess that makes Kris want to keel over. The front door has tons of little unwrapped Dum Dums glued to it, a piece of paper above reading,  _ Haha you suckers. _ There's no way this awful joke wasn't Junmyeon’s idea. 

“It's going to take forever to clean up,” Jongdae whines miserably. 

“I don't even want to know what they did inside,” Sehun adds. He gingerly opens the door, Jongin peeking in behind him. 

The inside is covered in wet toilet paper as well and Sehun nearly slips as he walks in the front door. The floor is slick and smelling of cherries. “Is that  _ lube _ ?” Jongin squeaks after he and Jongdae inspect them.

“God, this is going to be a pain to clean up,” Chanyeol groans. 

Kris sighs, running a hand down his face. “We’ll clean it up tomorrow. It's late, everyone go to sleep.” The boys grumble and carefully tread through the lube over the floors to their rooms, which thankfully are still in their messy conditions they were before. 

 

They wake up, ready to get rid of the mess, only to realize the sleet from last night froze the toilet paper to the outside of their house and it smells worse than cherry-flavored lube now. 

Kris cries and Luhan is just about ready to stab everyone in sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Thanks so much to everyone who has continued to support this fic even though it's been like 5 million years since I last updated I love you all so much ♡♡♡  
> 2\. The LA Exo’rdium was LIT anyone else go? I'm pretty sure Jongdae left with my soul and my heart  
> 3\. Congrats to our BTS babies! I'm so proud of them for winning their award at the BBMAs ☆  
> 4\. It's summer. School is out and it's time to get cracking on all these fics I have gathering dust in my drive


	21. Yes, Yes, No

When Jimin arrives at Jeongguk’s house, she's not expecting such a rowdy bunch. He has little cousins, nieces, and nephews running amok; older cousins pestering and playfully beating him around; aunts and uncles who grab his cheeks and coo at how much he's grown and how he used to be  _ this  _ tall; his older siblings peering at her and giving him suggestive nudges; his parents doting over him as if he was five again. 

“Sorry,” Jeongguk apologizes. “It looks like my family had an impromptu reunion.”

Jimin shakes her head. “It's okay! At least your family had room for you, plus one,” she jokes. 

“Your room is all ready, Gukkie,” his mother says. Jeongguk and Jimin follow, bags in tow. She lets Jeongguk unpack while showing Jimin her room. 

It's small but comfortable. Jimin sets her bag on the bed and puts her toiletries in the bathroom. A knock sounds and the door opens slowly. 

“Noona?” She hears Jeongguk call. 

“It's fine,” she says. “You can come in.” 

“I hope you'll be comfortable here,” Jeongguk says, placing an extra blanket on the foot of the bed. He fidgets nervously and Jimin smiles to herself. 

“I'm sure I will be,” she replies. “Come on, I want to meet everyone.” 

Jeongguk snorts. “You'll regret that.” 

 

Jimin likes Jeongguk’s family. They may be loud and lively but they're kind and welcoming and Jimin appreciates it. She feels like she fits right in and is delighted when the little kids want to play with her. 

Jeongguk watches from across the living room, sitting with his two cousins, Changwoo and Heojoon. He smiles as one of his little nephews climbs on her back, begging for a piggyback ride. 

“You really like her, huh, Guk?” Heojoon asks. 

Jeongguk hums. “Yeah.” 

“How long have you been dating?” Changwoo questions. 

“We're not,” Jeongguk says.

His cousins exchange glances. “You're not?” They repeat, confused. Jeongguk shakes his head. “Then why’d you bring her to your house?”

Jeongguk explains to them about his promise of enjoying the weekend together in Busan for the fall festival and how her house was full so he had offered for her to come stay with his family. 

Heojoon pats his back. “You're growing up so fast, Jeon Jeongguk! You're a man now!” 

“You're only two years older than me, hyung,” Jeongguk grumbles. 

“So are you going to ask her out?” Changwoo asks. “If she came with you, it's pretty obvious she likes you. You like her too, so just go for it.” 

“It's not that easy,” the youngest whines. “Jimin-noona… I don't know!” He groans. 

His cousins laugh at him. “You're not still scared of girls are you, Guk?” Heojoon teases. 

“No!” Jeongguk snaps, glaring at them. 

“So go for it!” Changwoo encourages as they all watch Jimin playing with dolls with Chanmi, drink tea with Hyomin, and pull Minhyuk’s pants back up on his waist all at the same time. 

Jeongguk purses his lips. “I'll think about it,” he grunts. 

  
  


The fall festival in Busan is bustling with life. Street vendors are calling out to people, the smells of fresh street food wander along the walks, children are laughing as they play games, teenagers are in groups and surveying the areas for others, and the sounds of music burst from every speaker. 

“It's been so long,” Jimin gushes, staring at the glowing lights hanging from vendor booths. “I haven't been here since middle school!” 

“That long?” Jeongguk asks. He can still remember his adventures with his high school friends from last year. 

“Unnie!” A small voice calls and both look over to see Chanmi kneeling over a fish pond, her cousins surrounding her. They all call for Jimin and beckon her over.

“Coming!” She replies and grabs Jeongguk’s hand, taking him over to them. Jeongguk’s elder family members watch in amusement. 

Jimin plays games with the younger children, winning them prizes and consoling them when they lose themselves. Jeongguk feels a little jealous that they've gained more attention but is glad to be with Jimin. He's looking around, Taejun sitting on his shoulders while eating a meat stick, when he spots a giant stuffed puppy prize. 

He has to have it for Jimin. 

“Hyung!” Taejun wails as Jeongguk leaves the group and marches for the game stand. 

“Keep quiet and I'll buy you a popsicle,” Jeongguk says. His young cousin says nothing more and Jeongguk puts him down and connects the leash on Taejun’s backpack to his jeans so the child doesn't wander off and get lost. 

He pays the man in the booth and is given five darts to pop balloons with. Taking a deep breath, he aims and throws. 

The first balloon pops. The second follows, then the third, fourth, fifth. 

The man looks impressed and Taejun is staring up at his cousin in awe. “Which one, kid?” Jeongguk points to the dog and puts Taejun back on his shoulders, accepting the prize. 

“Who's that for, hyung?” Taejun asks excitedly as they walk back to the group. 

“Jiminnie,” Jeongguk says, approaching her from behind.

Jimin turns at the sound of her name and her eyes widen when Jeongguk holds out the stuffed dog, his face red. “Jeongguk!” 

“Here,” he grunts, obviously flustered. 

Jimin laughs, taking the stuffed animal from him. “Thank you, Jeonggukkie.” She pats the dog’s fluffy head. “I’ll name him Goldie.”

“But he’s brown and white,” Minhyuk complains from behind them. 

 

“Finally,” Jeongguk mutters, glancing back at his family members who have taken the little ones with them to watch the fireworks by the edge of the lake. He walks side by side with Jimin, who is still holding tight to the stuffed dog. 

“Where are we going?” She asks curiously.

“Here.” Jeongguk stops at a secluded area with a bench underneath a big willow tree. He sits and pats the bench so Jimin joins him. 

“It’s cozy,” Jimin laughs lightly. She places the dog on her right and Jeongguk grins when it makes her sit close to him, their thighs touching. “I see you grinning, you idiot,” Jimin jokes.

Jeongguk shrugs. “My lap is open.” Jimin simply snorts and rolls her eyes in amusement. 

They enjoy the silence until the fireworks start, blasting rainbows of color into the dark night sky. The fireworks light up Jimin’s face and Jeongguk turns to admire her. 

“Beautiful.”

Jimin turns at the words, her cheeks burning. She had seen Jeongguk gazing out of the corner of her eye but pretended to be interested in the show before them. “Jeongguk,” she whines quietly. “You’re embarrassing.”

“It’s true.” Jeongguk takes a deep breath, gathering up his courage. He takes her hand in his and holds it tightly. “Jimin-noona, I know that Junmyeon-noona may not approve, but I like you. A lot, if that’s not obvious.” He chuckles to himself as Jimin stares at him with wide eyes. “Be my girlfriend. Please.”

Jimin feels her stomach flutter at his words.  _ Finally.  _

“What?” Jeongguk tilts his head and Jimin giggles because he looks like a confused little bunny. 

“You heard me. I said finally.” Jimin launches herself at Jeongguk and hugs him tightly. “Yes, yes, yes!”

“Okay,” Jeongguk laughs. “Okay.” 

Jimin pulls away and looks up at him a little bashfully. “Aren’t you going to kiss me?”

Jeongguk flushes and nods quickly, nervous. “Y-Yeah, okay.” He leans in and touches Jimin’s lips lightly, eyes closing. 

He doesn’t need fireworks to see the colors flying. 

  
  


It's 12:36 AM. 

Jimin has been tossing and turning for the past hour, trying to fall asleep. She's tried counting sheep, listening to music, exercising quietly, reading, all of it. Nothing worked. 

She whines and digs the heels or her hands into her eyes, rubbing them. “God dammit!” Jimin slams her hands on the bed and sits up, covers herself with a blanket and gets out. She pads down the hall and stops, staring at the closed door in front of her nervously. She takes a deep breath. “Guk,” Jimin whispers, knocking quietly. “I can't sleep.” 

The door opens and there stands Jeongguk, clad only in his boxers. Jimin’s eyes widen but she stares shamelessly, unaware of Jeongguk blushing under her gaze. 

He clears his throat. “Do you want me to get you some milk or tea or something?” 

“Uh.” Jimin tears her gaze away from his muscled body. “What?” 

Jeongguk chuckles. “Do you want me to get you something?” 

“No.” Jimin shakes her head. “I… I was just wondering if I could…” She trails off, staring at the floor. “Sleep with you.” 

Jeongguk blinks in surprise. “Pardon?” 

“Nevermind,” Jimin squeaks. “Forget it.” She turns away but a Jeongguk grabs her arm, stopping her. 

“Wait,” he says, voice low and deep, making Jimin shiver. When she faces him again, his eyes are dark and she bites her lip. “I don't mind.” 

Jimin’s stomach is full of butterflies as she follows Jeongguk into his room and she carefully shuts the door behind her. “Thank you,” she whispers. “Sorry for intruding, I just-” She's cut off when Jeongguk kisses her, slowly and passionately, his arms sneaking around her waist. 

“Don't talk,” he growls and Jimin whines, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. “Just let me take care of you.” 

 

“So,” Jeonhoon, Jeongguk’s eldest brother, says the next morning at breakfast. “How did everyone sleep last night? Jimin? Jeongguk?” 

Jimin freezes next to Jeongguk, who shoots his brother a glare. “Hyung,” he snaps. 

“Let me say, not too well,” Jiyeon, their sister, laughs. “I kept hearing things go bump in the night.” All the adults snicker while the children look around curiously, shoving food into their mouths. 

“Stop,” Jeongguk whines as both his and Jimin’s faces burn with embarrassment. “Noona!” 

“Just keep it down next time,” his father chuckles as Mrs. Jeon swats at him. Jeongguk groans, causing everyone to chuckle in amusement, while Jimin hides her face in her hands. 

“So embarrassing,” she whispers to herself. 

  
  


\- 

  
  


“Ugh.” Junmyeon looks away from Seokjin snuggling up to Namjoon and sees Zitao and Sehun sucking face. “Ugh.” She rolls her eyes and moves to get up. Why she was even here, she didn't know. 

The rest of fall had passed quickly and winter followed rapidly, the snow falling in high piles outside. Tonight was Beta Beta’s annual Christmas party and many of the girls had begged to go, with winter break starting the next week. Junmyeon couldn't refuse them so here they were. 

She goes to the bar, avoiding multiple couples in heavy make out sessions, and grabs herself a beer. “Ugh,” she mutters to herself. 

“Don't look so unhappy, angel,” Jongdae says, appearing at her side.

Junmyeon avoids his stare. She hadn't spoken to him since the Halloween party weeks ago and they'd shared a few kisses. “What do you want, Jongdae?” She asks, downing half of her beer. 

“Whoa, calm down!” Jongdae laughs and takes the bottle from her. Junmyeon is conscious of how warm his hand is over hers. “What's up?” Junmyeon doesn't say anything and his eyes narrow. “What is it?” He asks seriously. 

“You!” Junmyeon blurts out. “Me! Us!” Jongdae stays quiet. “I mean, what am I really, Kim Jongdae? What do I mean to you?” 

“Everything,” he says without hesitation. 

“Is that what you told the other girl, too?” Junmyeon tries to keep her voice from cracking. She shuts her eyes, trying not to remember the girl who had been with him outside Sweet Ice before fall break. It had been so long ago, now that she’s really thought about it.

Jongdae sighs, running a hand through his hair. It's blond now, Junmyeon notices. It makes him look younger but not any less handsome. “Please, forget her, Junmyeon. That was my cousin.” 

“You're just mentioning it now?” Junmyeon shrieks as Jongdae drags her outside. She shivers but says nothing about it as Jongdae unlocks his car. 

“Why would I?” Jongdae snaps, his usually warm eyes flashing, and Junmyeon feels herself take a step back, snow crunching under her boots. “Why would she be important even if she wasn't my cousin? Why is anyone important?” 

“It's important to care for people who care for you,” Junmyeon says quietly, teeth chattering lightly. 

Jongdae notices and feels a little guilty. He pushes her into the back seat, following her, and starts the car, turning on the heater. Facing her again, he's taken aback for the nth time in his life at her beauty. Her dark hair has little snowflakes in it and her eyes shine in the moonlight. “Why don't you care for me, then?” He asks. 

Junmyeon bites her lip and stares at her hands.  _ I do, _ she wants to say.  _ More than you would believe.  _

Jongdae sighs. “I don't understand. You hate me, you kiss me, you avoid me.” He laughs but there's no humor and Junmyeon shrinks at the sound. “Is it guilt? Pity?”

“No,” Junmyeon says in a small voice. 

“Then what is it, Junmyeon? I've been chasing after you for almost two years and I love you, I really do, but I don't think I can do this anymore.” 

Her breath hitches at his confession. “W-What are you saying?” Junmyeon asks, finally facing him. Her eyes are wide with fear and she realizes she may be too late. 

“I'm sorry, Junmyeon, but-” Jongdae is cut off as Junmyeon leans forward and kisses him. She grabs at his coat desperately and almost cries because Jongdae kisses her back. 

When they finally get a breath in, she lets out a shaky laugh. “I'm sorry,” she whispers. “I am. I… I love you.” Jongdae stares down at her in shock and Junmyeon ends up looking at her lap. “But I'm scared,” she says. “So much. I don't want to be hurt like Eunhee. I don't want to be betrayed over and over again.” She doesn't realize tears are falling down her cheeks until Jongdae wipes them away softly. “I…” 

“It's okay,” Jongdae replies. “It's okay.” He drags her onto his lap so she's in his lap and kisses her. “Please, don't be afraid. I won't do that, ever, Junmyeon. I'll die before I do. Please, trust me.” 

Junmyeon looks down at him. Gone is the shy boy who had followed after her like a puppy since their first meeting; in front of her now was a man who was dedicated and caring and trustworthy. She gives him a small smile and leans down to kiss him. “I trust you.” 

“Good.” Jongdae has the biggest smile on his face and he wraps a hand around the back of her neck, drawing her closer. 

  
  


-

  
  


Baekhyun smiles as she weaves through the crowd, holding a beer for herself and one for Chanyeol when she finds him. She spots a familiar mop of grey hair swimming above the crowd and grins even more. Pushing her way though, she comes closer and comes to see Chanyeol. Grinding himself up against another girl, hands on her waist.

No, not just some random girl. Fucking Kim Taeyeon.

Baekhyun squeaks and can't believe what she's seeing. "Chanyeol?"

He looks up when he hears her and his eyes widen. "B-Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun stares at the floor, feeling her eyes burn with upcoming tears.  _ Don't cry,  _ she tells herself.  _ Don't cry. You'll mess up your makeup. Don't cry.  _ So she looks up and smiles at him. "Hello, Chanyeol! Wow, what a way to commemorate our time together! Here, I got you a present!" Baekhyun flings both of her arms forward and dumps both beers over Chanyeol and Taeyeon. 

Taeyeon screams before running away and the crowd doesn't move. Chanyeol stares at Baekhyun, who throws the cups at him, staring coldly, and says, "Goodbye, Park Chanyeol."

She storms out, gets in her car, and slams the door shut. She's breathing hard; her chest hurts like it's caving in on itself and her face is strewn with tears. 

When Baekhyun comes back to the house, she goes the only place where she can truly find comfort. To her best friend.

"Kyungsoo!" She wails, barging into the room. "Kyungsoo!"

"What the hell-" Kyungsoo goes quiet when she sees Baekhyun's miserable state and immediately leads her to sit on the bed. "Oh, Baek, what is it?"

"P-Park Chany-yeol!" Baekhyun hiccups. "He-! He was all up on fucking Taeyeon w-when I went to go find him at the party!"

Kyungsoo stands up and cracks her knuckles, murderous look on her delicate face. "That asshole! I'll go teach him a damn lesson! Oh, Taeyeon is such a bitch!”

"Wait!" Baekhyun falls off the bed and latches onto Kyungsoo’s leg like a leech as she about to storm out the door. "No, please don't!"

"What the hell, Baek?" 

"J-Just leave it!" Baekhyun looks up at her best friend with wide, sad eyes and Kyungsoo gives in. 

She tucks Baekhyun and herself into her bed, puts on Gossip Girl on her laptop, and texts Zitao, ordering her to come home and bring a giant tub of cookie dough ice cream. 

Baekhyun is sobbing by the time Zitao shows up, ice cream and spoons in hand, because Chuck went back to Blair after Bart died but then left her because he loved her, and it kills Baekhyun every time she watches it.

"Jie jie!” Zitao says, surprised. "What's wrong?"

“Chuck!” Baekhyun wails and Zitao looks at her and Kyungsoo in alarm. “Fucking Kim Taeyeon!”

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo corrects, whispering so Baekhyun doesn't hear her. The youngest cocks her head in confusion and Kyungsoo promises to tell her later. “Baekkie.” She turns back to her best friend. “Do you want anything else?” 

Baekhyun shakes her head, sniffling as she eats a giant spoonful of ice cream. “Thank you, Soo! I love you!” 

Kyungsoo smiles genuinely and cuddles her, nodding to Zitao as she excuses herself. 

 

“Jie jie,” Zitao says at breakfast the next morning to no one in particular. “Who's Kim Taeyeon?” 

Immediately, heads at the table snap up and everyone eyes each other. Kyungsoo is thankful Baekhyun has an early morning lecture. 

“Um,” Jia-Li says, glancing at Kyungsoo. 

“Baekhyun’s ex-best friend,” Kyungsoo finally replies. “They went to highschool together and were really close. But then college came and Baekhyun and Taeyeon went their separate ways.” 

  
  


_ Baekhyun sighs, falling onto her bed in her new dorm while Taeyeon sets up her desk. “Rush week is so tiring! I don't know how I'll actually do it when I join a sorority.”  _

_ Taeyeon hums in agreement. “It's not so bad though,” she says. “I think it'll just take some getting used to.”  _

_ “Kappa Gamma is really interesting,” Baekhyun says, flipping over and scrolling through her Facebook feed on her phone.  _

_ “Kappa Gamma?” Taeyeon wrinkles her nose in distaste. “That sorority seemed to drab and boring.” Baekhyun opens her mouth in protest but her friend carries on. “If we're talking sororities, we're talking Gamma Gamma Sigma. Now that's a damn good sorority.”  _

_ Baekhyun bites her lip to keep herself from saying anything. She didn't like Gamma Gamma Sigma. It was full of preppy, rich, conceited, selfish girls who always wanted to go shopping and cake themselves with makeup and look down on others. “I think you should do what feels best,” she says instead, a bit timidly.  _

_ Taeyeon looks over at her. Her eyes pin Baekhyun down. “You're right, Hyun. I think I will.” Taeyeon smiles and continues organizing her side of the room.  _

_ Baekhyun doesn't reply. She has goosebumps and she feels uncomfortable because Taeyeon had a sneer in her voice and a glint in her eye that makes Baekhyun scared. _

 

_ “Are you sure you're okay?” Baekhyun asks, packing her things into boxes that she had just unpacked two weeks ago.  _

_ “Of course!” Taeyeon smiles and Baekhyun frowns, because that's not her best friend's smile. It's different now and Baekhyun doesn't like it. “We both got what we wanted!”  _

_ “Yeah.” Baekhyun nods and stops for a moment. “Tae, we're still best friends, right?”  _

_ There's a split second of hesitation before Taeyeon laughs. “Why’d you even ask that question, Baekhyun? So silly!” She playfully shoves Baekhyun before going back to pack her own boxes.  _

_ The other chuckles nervously before beginning to pack again. The moment of hesitation to her unanswered question was enough for her to know things were changing.   _

_ Baekhyun moves into the Kappa Gamma house and Taeyeon the Gamma Gamma Sigma house the next day.  _

 

_ Baekhyun officially meets the other three first years who have joined the sorority: Do Kyungsoo, Park Jimin, and Wang Jia-Li.  _

_ Jimin and Jia-Li are loud and playful, like her, while Kyungsoo is quiet and brooding and evens them all out. It's a good group and Baekhyun likes it. She forgets about her issues with Taeyeon.  _

 

_ Lectures start. Baekhyun shares a lot of her classes with Taeyeon so they sit together. The younger tries to catch up but Taeyeon doesn't really seem to be listening; she’s either touching up her makeup or doing online shopping on her phone.   _

_ Baekhyun feels empty inside. _

 

_ She meets Lee Minho in her Intro to Music Comp class. He's a third year; tall, tan, handsome, with a killer smile. Baekhyun has never seen anyone so attractive.  _

_ She's outgoing and bold, so she sits next to him and manages to both flirt and take notes at the same time. To her delight, Minho flirts back and soon, he's asking for her number and then a date.  _

_ Baekhyun's so excited for her first date as a university student and her new friends help her get ready. Jia-Li is doing her hair and Jimin and Kyungsoo are debating over her outfit and while Baekhyun is extremely grateful for them, she feels like a part of her is missing.  _

_ She glances at her phone for the millionth time that evening.  _

_ She had texted Taeyeon earlier, telling her about her date with Minho and asking her what she should wear, how should she act, what she should talk about. She had hoped her best friend would say something back.  _

_ Her text was read and there was no reply.  _

 

_ Baekhyun was set to meet Minho at Lee’s, a popular and expensive restaurant at seven. She walks in, tells the host about the reservation Minho set up, and is led to her table.  _

_ It's in the middle of the restaurant, which Baekhyun finds a little strange, since Minho had said he wanted their dinner to be private, but she shrugs it off. She takes off her coat and sits, pulling out her phone to tell Minho she was here.  _

_ The waiter brings her a water with lemon and offers her a menu, but she politely declines. She should wait until Minho arrives.  _

_ She waits.  _

_ And waits.  _

_ And waits.  _

_ Seven-thirty turns into eight, which turns into eight-thirty and then into nine. _

_ By now, the people around her are staring and have started whispering. Some snicker, some giver her pitiful looks. Baekhyun shrinks down in her seat. _

_ She checks her phone. Her message is unread and none of her calls have been returned. She's concerned. Is Minho okay? Did he get into an accident? Did he have a situation he had to deal with? Did he...forget? _

_ A couple is led past her and a familiar twinkling voice catches her attention. Baekhyun looks up and sees Taeyeon holding onto Minho’s arm, the two of them smiling at each other as they're led to a table in the back.  _

_ Baekhyun can only stare in shock. Her hands tremble around her water glass and it spills, wetting her dress. Quickly, she stands and dabs at it, catching the attention of everyone.  _

_ Taeyeon and Minho turn and look at her. “Oh look,” Taeyeon says mockingly, “Little Baekhyunnie had an accident.” She eyes the front of Baekhyun's dress; the stain make it look as though she had wet herself. She giggles and everyone in the restaurant follows.  _

_ Baekhyun opens her mouth to protest but nothing comes out. She can't speak. She's frozen with fear and embarrassment and hurt. _

_ “She's mute, too,” Minho adds. “Baekhyun, are you deaf as well?” He asks loudly.  _

_ “N-No,” Baekhyun stutters. She can't keep her voice from cracking. “Minho, I thought…”  _

_ The boy sneers. “Did you really think I was serious?” He laughs coldly and Taeyeon smirks. “What are you compared to Taeyeon? You're nothing.”  _

_ Tears spill down Baekhyun's face and she hold herself, shaking. Everything becomes too much for her and she runs away, out of the restaurant. She gets into her car, sobbing.  _

_ She hated Minho. She hated Taeyeon. She hated herself.  _

  
  


Baekhyun takes a deep breath, the cold winter air filling her lungs. Her bags are packed and stowed away in her car, ready to be transported to her grandparents’ for winter break. She has said her goodbyes to her friends and made promises with Kyungsoo to meet up sometime. There's nothing more for her to do. 

She's about to climb into her car when a familiar blue Mustang squeals to a stop beside her and out jumps Chanyeol, the engine still running. 

“ Baekhyun!” 

Baekhyun frowns and tries to run away but Chanyeol catches her, both nearly slipping on the ice. “Stop!” She yells as she struggles. 

“Please, let me explain!” 

“Explain what?” Baekhyun cries, facing him. Her eyes are filled with unshed tears and Chanyeol freezes at the sight. “I saw what was going on!” 

“I thought it was you.” 

“You thought it was me?” Baekhyun shrieks, angered further. “That bitch looks nothing like me! God, it's like my first year all over again!”

Chanyeol flinches, realizing that was the wrong thing to say. “Baekhyun-” 

“After last year, I didn't think I could really trust any guy ever again,” Baekhyun ignores him. “But then I met you and I thought to myself, what a great guy.” She shakes her head. “Now I can see how much of a fool I am!” 

“What are you talking about? Baekhyun, please-!” Chanyeol is shoved away and all he can do is watch Baekhyun drive away, taking his heart with her. 


	22. Family

_ I’m sorry _ . 

Baekhyun throws her phone on her bed with a sneer. It’s the hundredth time Chanyeol’s texted in the past three hours. She doesn’t want to deal with it.

“Baekkie,” her grandmother coos through the closed door. “It's time for dinner! Come join everyone downstairs.”

“Coming, Grandma,” she replies and leaves her phone. She pads downstairs and takes a seat beside her brother, inhaling the aroma of the freshly roasted fish on the table. 

“So, Baekkie,” her grandfather says, setting down his crossword. “Taehyung here tells me you have a boyfriend. Is that true?” 

Baekhyun flinches and glares at her brother before sighing. She had never told him what Chanyeol had done to her; she couldn't blame him. “Um, actually, I don't,” she says.

Taehyung and her grandfather stare at her in surprise. “What do you mean?” Taehyung asks, confused. “You called me to tell me about Chanyeol, like, a month ago.”

Baekhyun shrugs. “It just didn't work out,” she lies. Taehyung stares at her, knowing that she's lying. 

“Here's the kimchi and rice!” Their grandmother says cheerfully as she glides into the room with the dish. She sits down and smiles at her family. “Everyone, eat up!”

Baekhyun holds back her moans as she eats her grandmother’s food and she never wants to leave. “Grandma, can you just come live with me and cook everyday?”

Her grandmother chuckles, placing a hand gently on Baekhyun’s arm. “Oh, dear, Kyungsoo cooks for you all the time! She’s just as good as me.”

“That’s not true,” Baekhyun protests, laying her head on her grandmother’s shoulder. “Please.” She ignores her brother gaping at her. 

Her grandparents only laugh and pat her comfortingly. “You’ll be alright, Baek.”

Baekhyun stares down at her chopsticks, unsure of their words. 

  
  


Baekhyun yawns as her phone rings and she sits up straight when she sees who it is. “Hey!”

“You have got to do something,” Kyungsoo whines. “Chanyeol's even resorted to calling me and Jimin.”

Baekhyun groans. “I'm so sorry,” she apologizes. “What did he say?”

“He just keeps blabbering about how he's sorry and what went wrong and what you were talking about and how Taeyeon tricked him and how he needs to get a hold of you. I think he's drunk the majority of the time he calls.”

The phone beeps in her hand and Baekhyun sees it's Jimin. “Ah, Min just texted me she keeps getting calls, too. Look, I'm really sorry. Just tell him to fuck off and block him if you need to. This is unnecessary.”

“Baek.” Kyungsoo pauses. “Maybe you should talk to him.”

Baekhyun narrows her eyes as she pauses her text back to Jimin. “What do you mean?” She growls.

“Chanyeol's not like Minho,” Kyungsoo says softly. “I think maybe you should hear him out and give him another chance.”

“And if he turns out to be exactly like Minho?” Baekhyun retorts, leaning back against her pillows. “I mean, he's almost there.” 

“Taeyeon is manipulative, Baek,” the other protests. “Don't blame Chanyeol.” 

Baekhyun frowns. “Why are you so insistent on me forgiving him?” She asks suspiciously.  

Kyungsoo sighs. “Jongin has never seen Chanyeol so crazy,” she admits and Baekhyun snorts. 

“Your little boy toy is only a first year, what would he know?”

“Okay, you're right, but Namjoon and Jongdae are his best friends and they've been texting and calling me constantly as well,” Kyungsoo replies. “They know him better than anyone.” She pauses again. “Maybe you should just hear him out and if you don't like what he says, forget it.” 

Baekhyun bites her lip and hugs herself tightly. She feels cold without Chanyeol behind her, pulling her against his warm chest. She feels lonely with his rumbling laugh in her ears and his bright, contagious smile. She's crying before she knows it and barely hears Kyungsoo’s worried calls.

“I'll call him,” she whispers and Kyungsoo goes silent. “I'll do it.” 

“Good luck, Baekkie.” 

She hangs up and calls Chanyeol with bated breath. Her stomach ties itself in knots and she clenches the sheets nervously. It rings and rings before he finally picks up. 

“Byun Baekhyun.” 

“Park Chanyeol.” 

The silence stretches on and Baekhyun thinks that maybe he fell asleep until Chanyeol speaks again. “I miss you. A lot. And I'm sorry. I’m so sorry, I’m so fucking sorry.”

“Tell me what happened,” Baekhyun orders and she thanks God that Chanyeol sounds stable.

“I was already drunk. More than I should've been. And this girl, she looked like you, at least to my drunk self she did, and she told me she was you.” He pauses and Baekhyun purses her lips. “I believed her and I wondered where the drinks you went to get were but then the music started up again and she started to dance. I just got swept along. That's it, I promise.” 

Baekhyun stares at the wall in front of her. He sounded honest, earnest, and she finds herself believing him. “You should be more careful drinking,” she snaps and Chanyeol chuckles. He's forgiven. 

“I won't drink as much,” he promises and Baekhyun cracks a smile. “I miss you a lot. So much.” 

“Mmm, me too,” she mumbles, embarrased. 

“When do you come back? To school?”

“In two weeks,” Baekhyun replies, falling back into her pillows. 

“That’s too long,” Chanyeol whines and Baekhyun laughs. 

“You’re such a big baby--”

“Baekhyun!” Taehyung comes barging into her room and she shrieks in surprise. “Want to tell me what the hell is going on?”

“Taehyung!” Baekhyun snaps. She throws a pillow at her brother. 

“At dinner--stop! At dinner, you were obviously upset about Park Chanyeol!” Taehyung stares at Baekhyun seriously. “If something is wrong, tell me.” Baekhyun sighs and pats her bed. Taehyung climbs up next to her and she tells him what happened. 

Immediately, he’s off the bed, pacing around her room, and ranting about Chanyeol and Taeyeon. “What an awful person! Noona, I don’t know how you were ever friends with someone like that! And Park Chanyeol! Oh my god, Park Chanyeol, what the hell? I’m going to hunt him down and kill him! Granted, he would probably kick my ass because he’s like, twelve feet tall, but at least I would get the first hit in!”

Chanyeol, who had listened to the whole thing, clears his throat and Baekhyun laughs at Taehyung’s shocked expression. “Hey, Taehyung. It’s Park Chanyeol. The one who’s twelve feet tall.”

“Noona!” Taehyung accuses her and she cackles more. “You were on the phone with him and you didn’t tell me?”

“It’s okay, Tae,” she says, patting his head. “We’ve cleared up our misunderstandings. It’s all fine.”

“You let me embarrass myself,” he moans, glaring at her. “How could you?”

“It’s fine,” Chanyeol chuckles from Baekhyun’s phone. “I understand. You’re protective of your sister and that’s great.”

“Of course I am!” Taehyung snaps. “I won’t lose her too.” His voice cracks and Baekhyun brings him close for a hug. “She’s everything to me now.”

“Taehyunggie,” Baekhyun whispers with a smile, tears falling onto his shirt. “Everything will be okay. I promise.” 

Taehyung pulls back and stares at Baekhyun’s phone. “Yah, you better take care of my sister or you’ll have hell to pay. She deserves everything in the world, got that?”

“I’m planning to give it to her,” Chanyeol replies and Baekhyun grins at his words. 

 

-

  
  


Junmyeon taps her foot restlessly as she awaits Jongdae’s arrival. She keeps her eyes on the estate gates and grins when she finally sees his car pull up. She's rushing downstairs, her heart beating erratically, when the doorbell rings and her younger brother is at the door. 

He looks up at her with a smile. “Noona.” 

“Hajoon,” she warns. 

Hajoon opens the door. “Hello, brother-in-law. You're early.”

Jongdae blinks down at the twelve year old. “Hello.” 

“Yah,” Junmyeon snaps from the stairs. “Get out of here,” she tells her brother. 

“Is he here?” A shout sounds from upstairs and Junmyeon screams internally at the sight of her other three siblings racing down the other stairwell. 

Myungsoo crashes into Jongdae, sending him flat on his back. Youngjae and Sungchul shriek with excitement and jump on Jongdae as well. Hajoon laughs and jumps, too, though it's only to torture Jongdae. 

Before Junmyeon can yell at her brothers, her mother calls, “What is all this commotion? Boys! Junmyeon!” Mrs. Kim walks out over the bridge overlooking the entrance and gasps. “Honey! Come quick! Junnie’s boyfriend is here!”

“What?” Mr. Kim is at her side at once. 

“Mommy, Daddy, look!” Hajoon crows as he holds Jongdae in a headlock. 

“Hajoon!” Junmyeon screams. She finally finds her strength and rushes down to Jongdae’s side, pulling her brothers off of him. “I'm so sorry!”

Jongdae sits up, looking a little scuffed up but he laughs. “It's okay, I love kids!” He grins at the four brothers, all lined up behind their sister. “I'm Kim Jongdae, Junmyeon’s boyfriend.” 

“For how long?” Hajoon asks, cocking his head while the younger three bow.

Junmyeon scowls and hits Hajoon lightly. “Show some respect, brat.” 

Hajoon bows and repeats his question as his parents begin to come downstairs. 

Jongdae chuckles. “Hopefully, for a long time,” he replies, causing Junmyeon to blush. 

It's still new to her, this dating thing. Especially since it's Kim Jongdae, a Kappa Pi Beta boy. But she trusts him. It's easy to see how she fell for him, she realizes as she watches him. 

“Jongdae! So glad you could come spend a few days with us!” Mr. Kim gathers Jongdae into a hug before Mrs. Kim squeezes his cheeks, cooing at how cute he is. Junmyeon groans in embarrassment, hoping Jongdae doesn't think her family is weird as fuck. 

“Thanks for the invitation!” Jongdae replies with a grin. 

“Oh, it was all Junmyeon!” Mrs. Kim waves her hand dismissively. “She kept talking about you and how perfect you are and how much she wanted to spend this time with you! It really was absolutely adorable!”

“Mom!” Junmyeon barks, her face red. “Stop it!” 

Jongdae smirks at her and Junmyeon feels her stomach fluttering with warmth. “Yeah? That's cute, noona.”

“Stop,” she mumbles. “Get your stuff and I'll show you the guest room.” She lets Jongdae grab his bags and leads him downstairs to the guest level. 

“Damn, Jun,” he comments, realizing just how big the house is on the inside. 

“Stop staring at my ass,” she hisses.

Jongdae chuckles. “That's not what I was commenting on but if you want--”

“No!” Junmyeon turns on him, face red. “Dae!” She huffs when he laughs more and shows him the guest suite. “Here.”

“Thanks, babe.” He presses a chaste kiss on Junmyeon’s cheek as he pushes past her. He sets his bags down beside the bed and turns around towards her. “Hey, can you help me?”

Junmyeon nods and when she's close enough, Jongdae grabs her, hurling her onto the bed. She squeals and lands amongst the many decorative pillows. “Jongdae! I thought you needed help unpacking!”

Jongdae chuckles and climbs over her, smirking. “I am unpacking,” he says and Junmyeon raises an eyebrow. “I'm unpacking the clothes we're wearing.”

“My family is home!” Junmyeon protests but Jongdae is pressing soft kisses along her jaw and she bites her lip. 

“We're downstairs,” he replies and nips her collarbone. “It's fine if you're not as loud as you were last time.” 

“Jongdae,” Junmyeon whines and she hides her burning face in her hands. “Shut up.”

“You were cute,” Jongdae says with a grin and he moves her hands to kiss her. His hands burn the skin on her stomach where her shirt has ridden up and she's just about to sit up so he can take it off when shouts echo from the stairs. 

“Shit!” Junmyeon pushes Jongdae off of her just in time as her three brothers appear in the doorway. She tries to slow her breathing and smiles. “Boys.”

Hajoon eyes them suspiciously as Youngjae asks innocently, “Noona, what were you doing?”

“Uh, we were just… wrestling!” Junmyeon makes up the best excuse off the top of her head. She turns and shoves Jongdae off the bed, cringing when he grunts in pain. “Yep, I just won.”

“Oh.” Sungchul picks his nose.

“Sungchullie, don't do that,” his sister chides. “Okay, did you all need something?” 

“We heard noises,” Hajoon says, still staring at Jongdae. 

“Sorry, that was me overpowering Jongdae,” Junmyeon replies. “He's pretty weak.”

Jongdae opens his mouth to protest when Hajoon points a finger at him. “Yeah? Then I'll fight you.”

Jongdae looks at Hajoon and grins. “Oh, yeah? You want to go up against a twenty-one year old? What are you, ten?”

“I'm twelve,” Hajoon snaps. “And my sister says you're weak. I could take you. I challenge you to a duel!”

“Pokemon or Yu-Gi-Oh?”

“Not that kind of duel, old man!” Hajoon snorts and Jongdae blinks. 

“Old man?” He says, looking at Junmyeon in mock concern. “Hey, if I'm an old man, your sister is an old lady! She's about 100 years older than me!” 

“Old lady!” Youngjae cackles with glee and soon all of the boys are shouting it. Junmyeon rolls her eyes at her boyfriend as he chants along; she'll kill him later. 

“I meant a real duel,” Hajoon begins again. “Like from medieval times, with horses and jousting and kings and queens and knights!”

“Wait, I don't know how to ride a horse,” Jongdae says and Hajoon laughs squeakily. 

“What a fool. Noona, your boyfriend is going to lose!” 

  
  


Dinner isn’t as awkward as Junmyeon had feared. Her mother had prepared the meal herself instead of their house chef and even though the rice was slightly undercooked, the kimchi was canned, and there were multiple bowls of snacks on the dinner table, Jongdae didn’t say a word. He ate everything on his plate and even asked for seconds, much to the delight of her mother. 

“So, Jongdae, what’s your major?” Her father asks.

“I’m majoring in criminal justice and law enforcement,” Jongdae replies, setting down his spoon. “I plan to become a police officer or a detective, maybe.”

Mrs. Kim claps, excited. “That’s wonderful! What else do you do?”

“I’m on the hockey and baseball teams.” Jongdae is immediately bombarded with questions by Junmyeon’s little brothers and he laughs, answering them all, even the ridiculous ones. 

“And you’re a second year, correct? A year younger than Junmyeon?” Mr. Kim asks, taking a sip of his wine. Jongdae nods. “Well, good luck to you. I hope you do great things. To Jongdae!” He raises his glass, his family following. 

“Thank you, sir!” Jongdae grins and he raises his as well. 

 

They finish dinner peacefully and Junmyeon helps her mother load the dishwasher. “Junnie, you’ve got a hold of a good one,” Mrs. Kim tells her daughter with a sly smile. “I wouldn’t let go of him if I were you.”

“Mom!” Junmyeon hisses.

“I’m serious! He’s such a nice boy; your father and I like him very much.”

Junmyeon sighs. “Well, at least you do. Hajoon obviously has a problem with him.” She jerks her head to where her younger brother is glaring at her boyfriend from across the living room. 

“Oh, he’ll get over it. He’s taken it upon himself to help Father. Wants to ‘become a man of the house’,” Mrs. Kim chuckles. “He’s been watching too many dramas.”

The clock strikes eight in the evening and Hajoon jumps out of his chair. “It’s time!” He yells and his three brothers follow him upstairs. Junmyeon groans. She had forgotten about Hajoon’s challenge to Jongdae. The four come racing back down, their little arms full of toys and Junmyeon is handed hers. She puts it on, watching in amusement as Youngjae shoves things into Jongdae’s arms before running off. 

 

Jongdae blinks at the stick horse in his hand and almost bursts out laughing. This was something he wasn't expecting. Junmyeon walks over, a small plastic tiara on her head, and hands him a blue cardboard knight helmet. “Here, my knight,” she says and places a kiss on Jongdae's cheek. 

“Thanks, my beautiful princess,” he replies. “I’m gonna be honest, this wasn't really what I was expecting. I thought it was either going to be real or in a video game.”

“Hajoon is really into this kind of stuff,” Junmyeon says as she runs her fingers through the stick horse’s mane. “He takes it very seriously.”

“Have you ever had to duel him?” Jongdae asks curiously, staring at the helmet in concern. It looks too small to fit on his head. 

“No. He has challenged many of my old friends from middle and high school, though,” she laughs and manages to put on Jongdae’s helmet for him. “You look so handsome!”

He grins, barely able to see her behind the cutouts in the helmet. “I’m always handsome.” Junmyeon hands him a stick and Jongdae realizes it’s a broom wrapped in red and blue ribbon with a boxing glove on the end. “Is this my jousting lance?”

“Yes, quite fancy, huh?” 

“Calling the knights!” Mr. Kim shouts from the living room and Junmyeon leads Jongdae. “Knight Jongdae and Knight Hajoon, you will joust three times! Whoever wins two out of three, wins!” 

Junmyeon goes and sits with her parents and brothers, all dressed up in their own costumes, watching with a smile as Jongdae shuffles around on his horse stick, holding tightly to his broom. “Are the jousters ready?” She calls and gets the confirmation. “Go!”

At once, Hajoon is charging Jongdae with a shout and before he knows it, he’s pushed back from Hajoon’s glove. “What the--?”

“Ha!” Hajoon crows. He skips back to his spot across from Jongdae.

Jongdae stands, trying to find his bearings and grips both his horse stick and broom lance tightly. “Okay, Knight Hajoon. Sir Reginald the Horse and I are ready this time.” At the call, both run toward each other and Jongdae manages to hit Hajoon first. 

Hajoon scowls and orders Youngjae for a glass of orange juice before continuing the final joust. He gulps it down and hands the glass back to Youngjae before turning back to Jongdae with a glare. 

“Go!” Mrs. Kim says and Hajoon is screaming, running at Jongdae at full speed. Jongdae is ready but gets distracted by Junmyeon’s laugh, and finds himself knocked to the floor by Hajoon, who shouts in joy. 

“I won! I won!” His little brothers run to him with squeals and Mr. Kim ruffles his hair. 

“We have our winner! Knight Hajoon!” 

Junmyeon claps and kisses her brother on his cheek, which he immediately wipes off. “I’m too old for kisses, noona!” 

“You’re never too old for kisses, Hajoonie!” Mrs. Kim says lovingly and his whole family move in to kiss Hajoon, who cries for help. 

Jongdae laughs, carefully removing his cardboard helmet. “Congratulations, Knight Hajoon.” He kneels and Hajoon smirks triumphantly. 

He turns to his sister and says, “I agree with Mommy. You should keep him, noona.”

Junmyeon’s face turns red as Jongdae looks up in surprise. He grins and grabs her hand, twirling her around before kissing her. 

She giggles as he pulls away. “You know, I just might.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, sorry for such a long wait! Thank you to those who have continued to support me, I'm so sorry it took me so long to update this fic! I had writer's block for a while so I worked on some others and then I got bombarded by school and I have finals soon :( But thank you again and I love all of you!!!


	23. AN

Hi!   
First off, I want to say thank you to all of those who have continued to support both me and these fics these past long, long months! Really, you guys are amazing ♡   
Second, I'm here saying that for now, I will be going on hiatus. I'm really sorry but things have come up. I've been accepted into the university of my choice and have received a scholarship but to keep it, I need to keep up my grades. Therefore, I probably won't update for a while. I will write and update when I can but it'll probably be even slower than I do now :(   
I'm really sorry about this but it's for the best for now. Once again, thank you everyone, you truly are the best ♡♡♡

Much love,   
mrcheesecat


End file.
